Wrong but Right
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: They met at a different place. A different time. In a slightly different world. But their love is the same...Everlasting and true. Basicly same caracters but different plot. Malec.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is something new. I hope you will like it. It took me some time to put it on paper so enjoy I guess._

"Alec, come on!" Izzy whined again.

"No." I answered without looking at her.

"You are going!" She ordered me straightening on my bed.

"No, I am not!" I growled finally looking up from my book and glaring at her.

"Yes, you are!" She suddenly got up and walked towards me. "You need to loosen up a little bit and this is the perfect chance."

I opened my mouth to protest again but she cut me off. "You are going and that is final!" She stalked out of my room and then poked her head back in. "We are leaving in half an hour." And with that she was gone.

I growled to the now empty room and closed my book with more force than necessary.

Another stupid night out. I thought getting up from my chair. Well better get dressed before they drag me out like this. I looked down to my bare chest and baggie sweats.

I got to my dresser and put on my everyday black jeans and sweater and went downstairs to wait for them.

Jace came only a few minutes later. He was wearing his normal black shirt that hugged his body and showed off his muscles and skinny jeans. I couldn't help but swoon a little when I saw him but I soon gathered myself so he wouldn't notice.

"She actually made you go," He said grinning.

His smile distracted me and it took me a second to answer. "Yeah, well last time you just dragged me out so I thought it was better for me to go willingly this time."

He sat next to me and took out his phone.

I could see that he was texting Clary again.

Clary. I thought angrily. Always Clary. Never me. Why can't he see me?!

"You ok?" He asked me curiously.

"Of course I am. Why?"

"You just growled"

Oops "Did I?" I asked trying to get my composure back.

He looked at me for a second more before shrugging and going back to his phone.

A few more minutes of silence and me wallowing in self-pity and Izzy came down with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a black dress that showed too much skin but I was not in the mood to fight with her right now so I let her be. "Ready to go." She stated and we both stood up without a word and went to the door.

"Alec." She grabbed me by my sleeve. "You can't seriously go in that." She looked at me up and down with distaste.

"You're dragging me there against my will. I can dress however I want to." I snapped at her and continued down through the hall. I could feel her eyes on my back but I wasn't in the mood to turn around and apologize.

The taxi ride to the club went by in silence. Jace was still texting Clary and I wasn't in the mood to do anything then sulk every time I saw him smile because she texted him something funny. A few times I caught Izzy's eye and I could see her sympathy and a little pity that I tried to avoid. I love her but I don't need her pity. I don't need anyone's pity. It only took few minutes to get to our destination. The Pandemonium. It's a good place for someone who likes loud and dark places. I don't. But at least I can hide in the shadows. I paid the driver and we were out on the cold again.

I scanned the overly long line of some already drunk people and saw the familiar red hair that killed the rest of my somewhat good mood

"Clary!" Jace called the red hear over.

Of course, I thought bitterly. Of course she was here too.

Jace had the biggest smile on his face when she and her friend-Simon?-joined us. Usually I would love to see that smile on his face but not now. Not when she is the reason for it.

We didn't waste time waiting in the line but went straight to the bouncer who let us in immediately when he saw my sister. A fact that I grit my teeth about.

When we were inside the loud music-if you can call that noise music-was the first thing that hit me. It took me a few seconds to figure out that Izzy was talking to me.

"What?!" I asked her trying to out yell the music.

"I said that Simon and I are going to dance and I recommend that you go get a drink and do the same." She winked at me knowingly and dragged the mundane to the dance floor. I looked around and saw that Clary and Jace were already dancing in the middle of it.

Typical. I mused leaning on the wall behind me. They drag me here and then leave me alone.

After a few minutes of looking at the sweaty people grinding on the dance floor I saw Izzy coming towards me. She had a drink in one hand and it looked like it wasn't her first.

"What are you doing?" She asked dragging me forward and away from the wall.

"Nothing."

" Exactly." She said looking at me accusingly. "We are at a club. You are eighteen. Go get a drink." She shoved me lightly towards the bar.

"You aren't eighteen and you're drinking enough for the both of us." I said back but went to the bar anyway.

I found a free seat and sat down looking around for Jace again.

"Hello beautiful." I heard from my right.

_So, what do you think? I have a good idea for the next one and I know that this one feels a little rushed but I just wanted to get to the good parts as fast as posible(meaning Magnus) which will be in the next chapter. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here you go. The next chapter. Enjoy._

"Hello beautiful." I heard from my right.

I turned around and saw a man sitting next to me. He was wearing a tight green shirt and-rainbow?-leather pants that looked too tight to be comfortable. His hair was done in spikes that sparkled a little when the light hit him. Glitter maybe. It was too dark to see his eyes even with a rune but I could see a black ring of eyeliner around them. And his lips must have also been painted on because there is no way that someone has lips that pink.

And he was looking at me with a big grin that showed his perfectly white teeth.

I turned my head avoiding his eyes and trying to thing about anything but the fact that he was hot. That is not something that you should be thinking about. I reminded myself. But I couldn't help but look at him again after a second.

"Can I buy you a drink? " He winked at me.

"N-No, thank you. " I replied a slight blush warming my face.

Thank The Angel it's so dark in here. I thought.

"And why not? " He asked looking amused.

Why is he looking at me like that?! "I don't drink. " I looked down at my hands hoping that he will leave me alone now.

But I am not that lucky.

"Other two Nephillim over there don't seem to mind. Is it really that? "

I looked at him again but this time confused. How does he know?

The light hit him again but this time I could see his eyes. It took all my will power not to gasp in surprise. He had gold and green eyes with vertical splits in the middle. Cat eyes. A Warlock!

"Why are you talking to me? " I asked without thinking. And regretted it when he started laughing. But despite everything I couldn't help but think how beautiful his laugh sounded.

Snap out of it! I tried to clear my head when he stopped and looked at me with a grin back on his face.

"And why wouldn't I talk to a handsome shadowhunter like yourself? "

I tried to ignore the last part. He is not flirting with me. I reminded myself and answered. "You are a downworlder. We are not suppose to talk to each other."

"Those are Clave rules. " He waved one hand dismissively. "I am not fond of the rules. They are boring. Now breaking them... That can be...Fun. Don't you think? "He said fun in a voice that made me gulp and fight a blush that I knew was coming.

I looked away not answering him and searched through the club for my siblings.

"Trying to think of a reason to get away from me? " He looked at me with a fake hurt expression. "I hope not. " He leaned over to whisper in my ear and I tensed not knowing what to do. "I would love to get to know you better. " His voice was seductive and soft making me shudder.

I gulped again and he leaned a little away but still stayed way to close for my comfort.

"I am Magnus. Magnus Bane. And you are?" He took my hand in his with a sly smile on his lips.

"Alec Lightwood." I pulled my hand from his looking around to see if someone saw.

"Alec?" He raised one eyebrow questionably.

"Well, Alexander actually. But I don't like it when people call me that." I confessed.

"Why not ? It suits you. A sexy name for a sexy shadowhunter." He said with a spark in his eyes.

I am not blushing! I am not blushing! I tried to will my blush away but I could still feel the slight burning on my cheeks. All I could do is wish he didn't notice.

Luckily I didn't get a chance to answer because that's when the shouting began on the other side of the club. Even over the music I could hear Jace's voice.

I was on my feet and breaking through the crowd in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long for me to find him. His blond hair was ease to see even in the dark.

" Jace! What are you doing?! " I asked stopping him from hitting a mundane in front of him.

"He grabbed Clary." He answered with a snarl.

Not her again! I thought getting angry myself but not for the same reason. Clary! Clary! Clary! Always Clary!

I took a deep breath to steady myself before dragging him away from the mundane and the rest of the crowd. "He is just a mundane. There is no need to snap like that. "

"Yeah, Jace." Came a voice from behind of me.

My back immediately tensed as I turned around to see Clary.

"He is just an idiot. " She came closer and took his hand avoiding my eyes. "Come on let's dance."

They walked away without another word. Jace looked at me over his shoulder right before the crowd swallowed them up again.

I tried taking deep breaths but it didn't help. All of the sudden I couldn't breathe anymore. It was too stuffy. I couldn't stop thinking about that certain glow in Jace's eyes that only Clary was able to get in him. It was all too much. I all but ran to the back door and out into the night. The cold hit me the second I took the first step out but it helped me to breathe again. I took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Why her? Why not me? How is she better than me? All of those questions were running through my head at the same time. It took me maybe a few minutes to calm down and stop the pounding in my head. Well at least make it bearable.

There was a click of the door closing.

"Hello again Blue-eyes." I heard familiar voice purr behind me.

I turned around astonished to see the warlock casually leaning onto the wall and staring at me. Cat eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I tried to look away from his intoxicating eyes but couldn't. His gaze kept mine locked.

"Are you following me?" I asked knowing that I should be at least a little disturbed by this but not being able to.

He just smiled at me. "Of course not. That would be weird. "His smile turned into a wicked grin. "I came here to get some fresh air. And here you are, all pale and beautiful in the moonlight. "

A blush was threatening to emerge again but I choked it down affectedly this time.

By The Angel! What is it with this guy and me blushing? I thought.

"So ..." He started when I didn't say anything. "Closeted I presume. "

"What? N-No. I'm not..." I tried lying and saying that I am not gay but he cut me off with a smirk.

"Oh please. A way you looked at your friend back there was a little too friendly to be just a friend to you don't you think?" He said pushing himself of the wall and straightening more.

"I ..." I looked at my shoes not knowing what to say. He saw. I can't deny it now. There is no way he will believe me. I wouldn't.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." I looked at him surprised. But he just continued. "Even though it looks like a lost cause. He seems pretty smitten by the redhead. And it looks like he doesn't even know how you feel. Does he? "

"No." I murmured but I knew he heard.

"Then what is the point in torturing yourself like that?" I couldn't look him in the eyes again. "You could just tell him." He said but continued when he saw the fear in my eyes. "Or you could get over him." The smile was back.

I was taken aback by this. Get over Jace? I tried. Didn't I? I tried so many times but it never seems to go away. I never seem to get over my love for him. No matter how much it hurts.

"I could help with the second one." He suggested after a second of silence.

My heartbeat quickened when he started towards me. I stayed silent and unmoving. Not knowing what to do.

"I was serious when I said that I would like to get to know you better." He said stopping inches away from me. "Shadowhunters don't usually get my attention. But you seem…Interesting." He mused.

"I am not." I whispered looking down again.

"I think I will be the judge of that." He reached out and tilted my chin so I can look him in the eyes. He smiled when I did. A big breath-taking smile. My skin burned pleasantly where he touched it. And I was hyper aware of his hand when it moved from my chin to my shoulder. I didn't pull away even though my mind, the part that was still functioning right-the shadowhunter part, screamed at me to move away. That this is a downworlder in front of me. A male downworlder. An enemy. And I didn't move closer either even though my body etched for more contact. No I stayed buried in place. Fighting with myself.

"Did you know…" His hand slowly moved down my arm. "That black hair and blue eyes…" He reached my own hand and intertwined our fingers. "Are my favorite combination."

One last smile and he pulled me a little closer so that we were tow to tow and the next thing I knew his lips were pressed onto mine in soft embrace. I felt tingles run down my spine from the contact. That first few seconds I was too shocked to do anything. But then without thinking-like I was able to do that anyway-I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on mine as they moved in sync. He smiled into the kiss and I could feel his hands resting on my hips. Bringing me even closer. My own hands had somehow managed to appear around his neck as every thought except his touch and lips left my mind. After a few minutes we needed to breathe so we slowly pulled away, both of us panting. Our hands stayed where they were and neither of us made any move to change that.

"Beautiful." Magnus breathed.

I blushed. There was no way of stopping it now as I felt it burning all the way down my neck.

"And he blushes." He purred with a grin. "Adorable."

"Don't make fun of me." I said protectively moving a little away from him.

"I wasn't making fun of you." He said with a seductive smile as he pulled me closer so we were tow to tow again. "I was complementing you." He whispered into my ear.

I shivered from the tone of his voice and his hot breath on my skin.

"That was my first kiss." I admitted awkwardly.

"Really? " He asked looking at me surprised. "Because you seem to be good at it."

I knew my blush was now a deeper shade of red and I could feel one of his warm hands cupping my cheek. I leaned into the touch. "Thanks I guess…" I said looking at my shoes.

"Want to go for the second one?" He asked with a smile back on his face.

When I didn't object or said anything he tilted my chin softly up with his long fingers, still griping my hip with the other, and kissed me again. This time I kissed him back instantly and I heard-and felt-the humming in the back of his throat as I did. This kiss wasn't as soft and slow as the one before but I couldn't find any objections to that. Actually I was so lost in it I could barely remember my own name. I felt his tongue on my lips and a gasped in surprise parting them a little. And then his tongue was exploring my mouth and dancing with mine. I almost jumped in surprise when a low moan escaped my throat. Where did that come from?

Slight vibrating in my back pocket brought me back to reality. I jumped back a little out of Magnus's embrace. But he didn't let me go far because he increased his hold on my hips not letting go.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and frowned. It was a text message from Izzy.

WHERE ARE YOU?! MEET US UP FRONT IN 5 MINUTES OR WE ARE LEAVENG WITHOUT YOU!

"Sorry, but I have to go." I said looking up at him before reluctantly turning around.

"Wait." He took hold of my wrist stopping me.

I turned back around looking at him with questioning eyes.

He smiled slightly. Fished out a pen from his coat pocket and wrote something on my forearm.

"Call me?!" He said with one last wink before turning around and walking away. Back to the club.

I looked at him go for a second with a fresh blush on my face when another buzzing brought me back to reality. "Shit." I cursed under my breath before turning around and sprinting out of the alley.

_Did you like it? What do you think? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Here you go. I had some free time and was bored so that is why this is up so soon after the last one. Hope you like it. Enjoy._

I glanced at my forearm still running and didn't know if I should smile or frown at the sight of his phone number written there. I saw it was done with a bright pink ink. Which made me snicker.

Of course it is. I thought as I looked in front of me again and stopped running at the sight of my siblings only a few feet away. Izzy was pacing with a hand on her thigh-where I knew she was hiding her dagger-while Jace talked to Clary a little way away leaning on a wall of the building. I glanced back at Izzy not wanting to spoil my good mood with anger and jealousy that I knew were starting to rise again.

"There you are." Said Izzy when she saw me. "We were starting to worry something happened to you."

"We? " Jace asked looking up from where he was talking to Clary. "I told you he is fine. You were the one freaking out here." That earned him a punch in the shoulder from Izzy.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You said we are leaving." I said trying to distract them and avoid a fight.

"Yes we are. The taxi will be here any minute." Izzy said still glaring at Jace.

"Well, we have to go." Clary took Simon's hand and turned to Jace to say goodbye.

Simon who started to smile when she took his head was now frowning while she and Jace were talking a little too close. I wasn't much different in that prospect.

"Alec." I turned around and saw Izzy looking at me a little concerned. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere." I said a little too quickly and then sighed. "I was out. It was stuffy. I needed some fresh air." Well, at least it's not a lie. I thought hoping that she will leave it at that.

She was still looking at me funny but didn't say anything else. I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Jace was still talking to Clary. My frown was back.

"I am sorry." Izzy said suddenly.

"What?" I looked at her questioningly.

"I wasn't thinking that Jace might bring Clary. And I know that it hurts you." Her eyes were sad as she looked at me and then at Jace. "I am sorry I made you come and watch that."

"Don't worry about it." I said with a small half smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes. "It's not like I can avoid them anyway. Where one is there is almost always the other." She didn't look convinced. I put my hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't that bad. I had fun." With a warlock. I mentally added and then almost winced when it finally hit me what that meant.

I kissed a warlock. A downworlder. Another male. I kissed him and I liked it. If someone finds out I won't be a shadowhunter anymore. I will be nothing. But my lips still tingled from the kiss. I could still taste him on the tip of my tongue. And my skin still burned where his hands were holding me only a few minutes ago. It was wrong. I knew that. One of the worst crimes I could commit. But why did it feel so right then?!

"Alec… What is that on your arm?!" Izzy said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Wha- Nothing!" I said quickly and rolled my sleeve down.

Why haven't I done that sooner?! I asked myself mentally kicking myself for it.

She looked at me with raised eyebrows but luckily that was when the taxi came so I was saved from more questions.

For now. I reminded myself because knowing Izzy she will make me tell her sooner or later.

Once all three of us were in the car-Clary and Simon left, thank The Angel- I looked out of the window ignoring Izzy's curious look.

As I looked at the buildings outside I couldn't stop but think about Magnus.

Should I call him? I asked myself. The answer was there immediately. No I shouldn't. I should just forget about him. This was all just a big mistake. I shouldn't have talked to him. Shouldn't have let him touch me. Shouldn't have liked it. And I definitely shouldn't have kissed him back. And the list just goes on. I sighed. This night has a lot of shouldn't haves. There is no need for another one.

The more I thought about it the more I was aware of the number. It was like I could feel it burn on my skin. And not a pleasant burn that Magnus's touch left but a bad one. The kind of burn that reminded me more and more that if someone sees it I am as good as dead. The kind that reminded me how bad this whole situation is.

"Hey! Alec! Stop daydreaming and get out!" Jace said shoving me out of the door. "What is with you man?! " He turned to me once we got out.

"Nothing." I said and turned around without even looking at him.

I went into the Institute and then straight into my room trying to avoid both of them. Once there I collapsed into my bed more exhausted then I thought I was. But sleep didn't come and I ended up rolling my sleeve up and looking at the pink phone number.

I can't. I thought again. And again. And again. And it became a chant. At some point I started whispering it under my breath. Trying to convince myself in the truth of that one little word. Because I really can't. There are so many reasons that explain why I can't. But suddenly that wasn't enough. All the reasons not to didn't seem good enough. Because they were someone else's reasons that were just dumped on me. Making me obey the rules. Making me think this is all wrong. But it didn't feel wrong to me. Not in my heart. Not where it mattered. I wanted to call him. I wanted to kiss him again. But you can't. A small voice said in my head. That is bad. That is not normal. Not natural.

"Great." I whispered miserably turning my face into the pillow. "I am talking to myself now."

In one quick move and without thinking about it I got up, took my phone and punched in the numbers. My finger was hovering over the call button. And I stopped myself.

"I can't." One last whisper and I threw the phone on the bed.

I took my sweater off and marched into the bathroom. I am going to rub it off! I thought as I turned the water on and striped. Once I was under the hot spray of water I took the soap and-trying not to think about it-rubbed it over the number. My eyes were closed like I was waiting for some kind of pain to start. But in reality just being afraid that if I see what I was doing I would stop. And that is not good because calling him and seeing him again isn't good no matter how much I want it. And the fact that I want to call is even worse than the fact that I have his number. Had his number. I corrected myself with a sigh still rubbing the soap over my arm. I cursed myself for being such a coward as I opened my eyes.

My skin was starting to sting and it was a little red now but that is not what made my breath hitch and my eyes widen in disbelieve. The number was still there. Still as pink and as fresh looking as it was when he first wrote it. It was not even smudged.

How is that possible?! I thought in disbelieve. What did he do?! I started rubbing the soap over it again. A little harder now. But still nothing. Why isn't it coming off?! I was getting angry now. Forgetting about second thoughts and what not I had a minute ago. Now I just wanted it off. After a few more minutes of trying to get it off-in vain-I finally gave up now entirely convinced that it is no use. I finished the shower, put on my pajama pants and went back to bed. My hand was still red and stinging and my thoughts buzzing so I couldn't sleep yet. It was silent as I laid on my back and watched the ceiling. Only accompanied by my thoughts of right and wrong. It was maddening.

This all made me think about Izzy's last boyfriend. He was a downworlder. Most of her boyfriends are. Because she doesn't care. She doesn't care about the rules. She does what she wants and when she wants it.

Why can't I be like that?! I thought miserably but I already knew the answer to that. It was because I cared. I cared about the rules. I cared about what people thought. I cared too much. I always did.

I turned onto my side and remembered how three mounts ago our parents found out about her and him. About her and a downworlder. An enemy. I remembered the shouting. The fights. The not talking. The ignoring. The pretending. They almost turned her over to The Clave. Their own daughter. But their pride was a good thing this time. They didn't want anyone to know. They were too ashamed. It took a lot of time, begging and Izzy breaking up with him to get them to start talking to her again. To acknowledge her existence. And it was just a few days ago that they did. It wasn't hard for Izzy to break up with him. She didn't love him. She didn't love any of them. They were just flings. Just for fun. She always says. I think part of her does it for attention. Because our parents are never around. But to them she is as bad as a criminal now. Our father was the worst. It was scary to watch him shouting and boiling in anger. I wonder what he would think of me. Kissing a downworlder of my own gender. It can't be good. He would disown me immediately if he knew. He would turn me over to The Clave without a moment's thought.

And that is why he will never know. About me being gay. About the kiss. I will make sure he never knows. Was my last thought as sleep took me. And with it dreams about gold and green eyes.

"Alec!" I heard someone calling me. "Alec!" Someone was shaking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the familiar figure in front of me. It was Max.

"What is it?" I asked still a little sleepy but quickly waking up.

"Jace said to wake you up." He sat down on the edge of my bed. "The training starts in a few minutes."

I pulled the covers off of me and got up. "Thank you Max. I will be out in a minute." I said stretching and shooing him out.

"What is that on your arm? " He asked me by the door while fixing his glasses.

I looked at my arm and the events of yesterday hit me again. That really happened. I thought surprised. As I looked up again I saw that he was still waiting for an answer. "Nothing. Now go out so I can change." I pushed him out with one hand while hiding the other behind my back. As I closed the door I tried to steady my breathing.

How will I go and train with someone's phone number clearly written on my arm?!

I quickly got dressed and put on one of my sweaters hoping that the sleeves will stay put and not reveal anything. I raked my fingers through my hair and got out heading for the training room.

I collapsed in bed my sore muscles complaining. It was brutal. Jace was in his zone today. I mean he almost always is but Clary was there to observe-as Jace put it-but we all knew she was just there to watch him and that made him work his hardest and almost kill me a few times. The only good thing was that he was too absorbed by her to notice it when my sleeves accidentally rolled up and reveled what was underneath. I never thought I would be thankful for her being near Jace. Well, there is a first time for everything. Another reason why it was so bad is because I was also distracted. Absorbed in my own thoughts of Magnus and the fear of them finding out. It was all too much. I knew that the first thing I needed to do was to get his number off of my arm. Which ironically only he can tell me how to do. Which means I have to call him. I didn't know how to feel about that. I was debating about it almost all night yesterday . About the wrongness of it all and now that I know I have no other choice… I don't know what to think about it.

So without giving myself a chance to think about it even more I took my phone and punched in the phone number-that I now knew even without looking at it. I pressed the call button and brought the phone to my ear. My heart beating rapidly.

"Talk fast I'm busy." An annoyed voice boomed thru the phone.

"It's A-Alec." I stuttered feeling the heat in my cheeks and cursing myself inwardly for stuttering.

"Blue-eyes." He breathed thru the phone. "Hello."

"What did you do to that pen?! Your number won't come off my arm." I said accusingly going straight to the point. That is why I am calling. I remained myself. This is not a personal call.

Then why is your heart trying to break thru your chest? A little voice in my head asked.

"Oh, just a little spell. " He answered nonchalantly.

"Magnus…"

"I love it when you say my name." He purred and made me blush brighter. When I stayed silent he continued in a normal tone. "It was just to encourage you. It looked like you needed it. And if you look now you will see that it is gone."

I looked at my arm immediately. The number was really gone. Like it was never there.

"Why did you do it in the first place?" I asked accusation still in my voice.

"You are a good kisser. I just wanted a chance to make you… Better. " He purred into the phone in a way that made me blush immediately.

"Are you blushing?" He asked me with a clear smile in his voice. "I really hope you are. You look good in red."

My blush worsened. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" He asked me confused.

"Talking like…that."

He laughed before answering. "Sorry, darling. Not going to happen. I am having too much fun."

Darling?

There were a few seconds of not so awkward silence before he purred again. "So …"

"So, what? " I asked confused.

"When am I going to see you again?"

"Amm… Magnus…I don't…"

He cut me off before I could continue. "You called me so you can't back off."

"You practically made me call you." I reminded him. But thinking about seeing him again put a smile on my face.

"Details." He said nonchalantly. "So, tomorrow night? My place?"

"Amm…" Alone… In his apartment… Alone…

"Great!" He beamed without waiting for my answer. "See you at eight Blue-eyes!" He said and hung up.

I stayed like that, lying on my bed with a phone in my hand, for at least ten minutes not knowing if I am more happy or terrified when it hit me.

I don't know where he lives. I thought and was just starting to debate on whether to call and ask or not when I noticed something on my right arm.

In the same pink ink as the phone number was-and on the same place- was now an address. It was written in a beautiful calligraphy that looked more like it was supposed to be on a wedding invitation than on my hand. The thought made me blush again.

_So, what do you think? Good?_

_Ok,so I have no idea what to do about their date! Any suggestions?! Any little helps. I just need some inspiration._


	4. Chapter 4

_One more chapter. It is not the date scene. Yet. Enjoy_

Yesterday I didn't have time to think about it all. We got called up a few minutes after the phone call-because there was a horde of minor demons living in the subway system- and it took us a few hours to get rid of them all. After that I was too hurt and exhausted to think about anything. I fell asleep the minute we got home and my head hit the pillow. And that was good. The not thinking part. Because it wouldn't be good if I got the chance to think about the fact that I have a date with Magnus tonight. I knew I would over think it… Just like I am doing it now. Lying in my bed in five in the morning. After only a few short hours of sleep. And not being able to go to sleep again because my thoughts won't let me.

Thinking about it is only making me more nervous. Making me have second thoughts. I have never been on a date before. What do I do? What do I say? What if I screw it up? What do you talk about with a Downworlder anyway? The thought about asking Izzy crossed my mind but I dismissed it immediately. She can't know about this. She has been trying to get me a boyfriend from the moment I admitted to her that I was gay-which was only a few months ago-and I don't even want to imagine what her reaction would be if she finds out that I have a date. With the High Warlock of Brooklyn of all people. Yes, the High Warlock. I knew his name sounded familiar but it didn't even cross my mind that he is the warlock that my parents call for emergencies-they don't like Downworlders but sometimes they need them. I figured it out an hour ago when I first woke up. And I know that this is worse than I first thought it is but I can't help wanting to go nonetheless.

I groaned and rolled out of bed before the whole right and wrong inner fighting starts again. I stretched and winced. The wounds aren't healed yet. I reminded myself and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I figured it would be better to find something to do until I have to go and everything will be fine. I just can't let myself think about it.

Better said than done.

As I limped to the kitchen I knew it wouldn't work like that. We were all still sore so no training today. Which I wouldn't mind any other day. But not today. Not when I can't allow myself to have free time.

I was never happier to see Izzy in the kitchen then I was at that very moment. I almost smiled in relief when I saw her. She will be my distraction. I thought as I sat by the counter and watched her cook. Whatever she was cooking looked a sickly shade of green and I scrunched my nose in disgust but didn't mind today. At least it will take my mind off things.

"Morning Alec." She greeted me when I sat down.

"Morning." I mumbled massaging my shoulder to ease the pain.

"So…" She started and turned around. "What was with you yesterday?"

"What?" I asked confused. I didn't do anything yesterday. Did she see the writhing on my arm? I started panicking a little subconsciously rubbing my covered forearm.

"You were a lot more quiet that usual." She stated looking concerned. "And you were way to bad at training for it to be normal. Even on your worse day you put on a better fight."

She noticed. I thought surprised and then a little scared. What do I tell her? I can't just lie to her. She will see right through me. It's not like she will be able to guess the truth but still. I need a good excuse.

"I just had a lot on my mind that's all." I answered trying to sound nonchalant. At least it's not a lie.

"Like what?" She asked not letting it go.

"Like Clary and Jace. And the fact that she was there. Watching him. " It passed through my mind didn't it? They are always in my mind.

"This wasn't the first time she was watching. And you weren't that bad the other times."

"I was tired!" I snapped almost yelling at her. "The night before you made me go to that stupid club and I was tired! I was tired! And angry! And annoyed! And just… Just let it go, ok?!"

"Ok. Ok. No need to yell." She said now looking annoyed and turning back to her abomination of breakfast.

I was already regretting snapping at her like that. It is not her fault I am on edge today. "Sorry." I whispered an apology knowing she will hear it.

"Don't worry about it. It is not my business and shouldn't have interrogated you like that."She said not turning around. "I'm starting to act like mum." She said sounding horrified at the thought.

We both laughed at that.

"Where is Jace anyway?" I asked figuring out that it's already eight and that he should be up by now.

"He went out to meet up with Clary an hour ago." I could hear it in her voice again. The pity. She didn't even need to turn around for me to know what she was thinking. For me to know that she was feeling sorry for me.

I got up. "I'm not hungry." I lied trying to get away before she starts again about Jace and me. I don't need to hear it again. I will just come and eat a little later. I thought as I went out and towards the library.

Hodge wasn't there today so I was able to find a book and read in peace and quiet. Trying to distract myself. I was trying to concentrate on the book but thought of Magnus were there. Just below the surface waiting for any opportunity to take over my mind. The worries. The wants. The fear. Everything. And than there was Jace. Out with Clary again. I didn't know what was worse. Thinking about the date or thinking about her.

My day went by like that. Reading. Concentrating. And then occasionally slipping. It was all too much.

As the clock stroke seven Jace still hasn't came back. But I found myself not being able to care. By then I was too consumed in my worries and fears. In right and wrong. In all my thoughts to care about anything else. Even jace. Which was a new feeling for me.

I quickly showered and changed-nothing special, just my normal everyday clothing-and slowly crept out off my room. I didn't want anyone seeing me and then asking questions. That wouldn't be good. I was able to get to the elevator without being caught but I didn't relax until I was safely out off The Institute. When I was out in the cold I sighed in relief and started walking. The address written on my hand was in Brooklyn so it didn't take me too long to get there. But as I found myself getting closer and closer my heartbeat quickened. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I thought as I entered the last block. Just as I was thinking about turning around and going back home I found myself in front of the building I was heading towards too. It looked like all the others on that street but it still made my heart beat even faster. In fear and anticipation. No turning back now. I thought as I went towards it. I looked at the buzzer with the name Bane written next to it. I took one last deep breath and pressed it.

"Who calls upon The High Warlock?!" The voice boomed through the speaker.

_Hope I didn't screw up too badly on this one. You will get the date scene in the next one but I don't know when that will be because school starts again tomorrow. Hope I could update soon though. Still stuck with the date scene but slowly making progress. Help if you can._


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeeeey. I was able to claw my way to the computer. Three cheers for me. Firstly, I am sorry for the previous chapter. Don't know what happened. When I wrote it it was normal and than puf. Not normal anymore. But ok.I thank all of you who helped me with thus. It really was helpful. I just hope I didn't disappoint you with it. So, here you go. The Date scene! Enjoy._

"Who calls upon The High Warlock ?!" The voice boomed through the speaker.

"It's Alec." I said simply and put my hands in my pockets to stop them from shaking.

"Alexander." He purred. "Come on in darling."

There was a ping sound followed by the door opening.

I pushed it all the way and entered the old looking hallway. There was a long flight of rickety stairs that lead to Magnus's apartment that I guessed was on the top. With every step I took I felt more and more nervous. Calm down. I tried to order myself but it didn't work. As I came to the end of the stairway I could see him. Leaning into an open doorway and grinning like a cashier cat. His cat eyes gleaming when he saw me. Like he didn't think I would show up. Seeing him made this all the more real. I couldn't figure out if that was a good or a bad thing. But it definitely felt good.

He had his hair done in spikes just like the last time I saw him. And that was definitely glitter in it. The makeup was more subtle this time. Only black eyeliner and light green eyeshadow. It was obvious he toned it down a bit just for me and I appreciated it. This left his lips bare. Which was distracting-a lot-because I already wanted to kiss him and seeing his full lips bare and beautiful wasn't helping. My gaze traveled downwards, towards his clothes. Which were as loud and colorful and as tight as before-if not even more so. I looked away-with a light blush on my cheeks-hoping he didn't notice me checking him out. Judging by the smirk on his face he did.

"Well, hello there." He said as I approached.

"Hi." I didn't know what to do so I just stood there in front of him. Waiting.

He looked me up and down-leaving me self conscious -and then stepped aside.

"Come on in." He said giving me enough space to come in but staying close enough to enable me to do so without touching him.

His hand brushed over my chest and he looked a little to satisfied because of it.

He flicked his wrist and the door closed and locked behind me. Before I was able to even gulp he took my hand in his.

"Come." He said pulling me even more inside.

As I followed him I looked around in amazement. His loft was huge. Like most lofts, it had a big central room split into "rooms" by groupings of furniture. There was a square collection of sofas and tables off to the right, which Magnus gestured me towards too. I sat on a gold velvet sofa with elegant wooden curlicues on the arms happy to be off of my hurt leg. He noticed.

"You are limping." He said with a slight frown sounding concerned. It was weird to hear him sound like that.

"Yeah. We got called up yesterday." I explained. "There were like fifteen of them running around the subway tunnels." Now he looked even more concerned so I quickly added. "Don't worry. I put on an iratze. It just takes a little more time to heal a broken bone. "

"You walked all the way over here with a broken leg?" He looked shocked but I could see that he was fighting a smile.

"It is almost healed. And I took the subway." I said defending myself.

"Well, that's ironic." He said laughing.

He has a beautiful laugh. I thought and then shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. Corners of my lips rising upwards into a half smile.

I could feel myself slowly starting to relax.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked me going towards one of the doors. Kitchen? I guessed judging by the mouthwatering aroma that was filling the apartment.

"No thank you." I called after him.

What do I do now? I wish Jace was here. He would have… I cut myself off. Not Jace. Not here. And not now. I shook my head. I shouldn't be even thinking about him right now.

"Oh, come on." He poked his head out off an open doorway. "I have normal drinks you know. I'm not going to poison you if you are worried about that. " That didn't even cross my mind. I thought a little worried by it. I was so lost in thought that I almost didn't catch the last part. "Why kill you when I can have so much fun with you like this?!" He said over his shoulder retiring back to the kitchen.

I blushed instantly by the mental pictures that broth me.

"So, what will you have? Coffee? Tea? Wine?" The way he said it made me blush again. Knowing-even without looking at him-that his eyes sparkled when he said it. At least he can't see me.

"Tea would be nice." I said not being able to say anything else-even without him in the room. Anything interesting or intelligent, that is.

It is always Jace who said the interesting, intelligent things. I thought mysurable. I am Jace's parabatai and that was all the glory he needed or wanted. That is until now. But this was somewhere Jace couldn't go with me, something Jace couldn't help me with. And here I am thinking about Jace again.

A loud snap took me out off my thoughts.

My right hand suddenly felt hot. I looked down, and realized that I was holding a waxed paper cup from Joe, the Art of Coffee. It smelled like chai. I jumped, and only barely escaped spilling on himself. "By the Angel —"

"I LOVE that expression," Came Magnus's voice out off the kitchen. "It's so quaint."

I stared at the kitchen door accusingly-since that is the only place I could stare at without him being in the room. "Did you steal this tea?"

There were a few seconds of silence. "It is a good tea. Just enjoy it."

I knew there was no point in arguing so I let it go and slowly sipped my tea marveling at the taste.

I didn't know where to look so I looked at my forearm. The writing was gone again. But for how long? I asked myself rolling the sleeve back down.

"Hey Magnus!" I called into the kitchen.

"Yes, darling?" He poked his head out off the kitchen curiously.

"This writing on my hand thing… When will it stop?" I asked.

"It is supposed to be out of your system by the end of the week." He answered immediately.

"Supposed to?" I asked starting to worry.

"Would it be better if I told you it will be out of your system by the end of the week? " He looked at me questioningly but still with a smile on his face.

"Only if you mean it."

"Ok. Then it WILL be out of your system by the end of the week." He said and greened widely. I couldn't help but smile a small smile in return.

"You have an amazing smile." He said suddenly. "You should really use it more often." He winked at me and turned back into the kitchen. Leaving me with a fresh blush.

After a few more minutes of me awkwardly sipping my tea and listening to him running around in the kitchen he came out with two plates of spaghetti in his hands.

"Hope you're hungry." He said putting them on the-now fully set-table.

The first few minutes were awkward. We just ate in silence. Him staring at me with interest. And me looking up occasionally just to look back down the next second with a slight blush. It seemed he was enjoying seeing me blushing. Which only made me even more self conscious that usual. Which was a lot. And that is why I was trying to concentrate on the food I was eating-which tasted incredible-and ignore his wondering gaze.

"Tell me about yourself." He said finally breaking the silence.

"There is really nothing to tell." I said looking up at him.

"I am sure there is."

I just shook my head and took another bite from my-now half-empty plate.

"Favorite color?" He asked after another minute.

Corners of my mouth rose up. He won't give up. I thought. The thought was incredibly pleasant.

"Black." I answered.

"That is technically not a color." He argued pointing his fork at me.

"Yes, it is. It is the color of the dark. It is the easiest to blend into the shadows."

"Why do you want to blend into the shadows?" He asked really looking interested in what I was saying.

Well, that's a first. I thought before answering. "I don't know. I just do." After a few more seconds I added. "And what is yours?"

He grinned. "Blue."

I blushed and he laughed. We continued like that. Asking question after question as we finished dinner and ended up sitting on the couch-relatively close but I surprisingly didn't mind. The more we talked the more I was relaxing and all my nervousness and fears were flowing out off me. I even found myself laughing more and more. It was like he made it his goal to make me laugh. And I didn't even mind-like I normally would-because I was enjoying his laugh as much as he was mine.

"Give me your leg." He said suddenly.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Just give it here." He reached down and pulled my injured leg up on his lap.

Just as I was about to protest and ask him what he was doing he started chanting on a unknown language-at least to me. His hands rested over the place where I was injured and blue sparks started flying from the tips of his fingers.

"You don't have to do that." I said feeling his magic flowing from his fingers to my injured skin. "It really is almost healed."

Without stopping the chant he just winked at me and tightened the grim on my leg.

It didn't last long and a minute later he let go and sat back with a satisfied smile on His face.

"Thanks." I said putting my-now healed-leg back down on the floor.

"Don't mention it." He said waiving his hand nonchalantly and looking me up and down again. This time with slightly narrowed eyes. "Any more?"

"No." I lied.

"Come on Alexander. Show me." He ordered me. Not firmly but with enough concern to make me not want to argue.

So with one deep breath I pulled my sweater off. Leaving me in only a white short sleeved shirt. It was a little too tight for my liking. But I could see his gaze passing over my chest with an approved look in his eyes. And something else I couldn't figure out but it made me want to put my sweater on again.

"Oh, so you do own something that isn't black." He said with a grin. "Blue or green would have been better. But it is definitely progress."

I tried to ignore his prying eyes as I rolled my sleeve more up. Exposing my shoulder. And the-almost healed but still a little bloody-gash on it.

Magnus looked at it with distaste. "If this is almost healed I really don't want to know how it looked like before." He mused.

He leaned towards me. I expected him to put his hands on my shoulder like he did with my leg. I definitely didn't expect him to kiss it. I jerked a little in surprise from the sudden contact but he put his hands on my hips steadying me while he murmured on my skin. I could feel the magic working again so I stayed still and waited for it to be over. Marveling at the feeling of his lips on my bare skin. After another minute he pulled back a little and looked at me. I could feel that the skin on my shoulder was now as flawless as it can be. But I didn't look to check. I looked at Magnus instead-who was just inches away from me-still holding my hips. His cat eyes gleamed as he looked at me with something unreadable shining in them. He looked as enchanted at my eyes as I was it his. Looking at him I couldn't help but miss the feeling of his lips. But I didn't get to think about it too much because he leaned in again. This time pressing his lips to mine. It was short. Just a soft embrace of our lips. Enough for me to want more. As he started to pull away I caught his lips again. Not letting him go. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat as he kissed me back forcefully.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Just kissing. Locked in embrace. Until the need to breath was too much. As I pulled away breaking the kiss he moved a little lower to my neck. He pressed his lips at my pulse point and I shivered at the sensation. I could feel him smile in return. Soon after his teeth lightly grazed my skin and I jumped a little. And then he was driving me crazy with the kissing and nibbling and sucking at the skin there. When I couldn't take it anymore I pulled hip back up and pressed his lips to mine again. He seemed more than willing to oblige deepening the kiss instantly. My hand tangled itself in his hair and I tugged it lightly. I was rewarded with a moan.

So he likes that. I thought doing it again.

My mind was a haze of color and sensation as we kissed again. And again. And again. Our lips soon became swollen so we needed to break away. When we did I glanced towards the window and saw that it has gotten really dark.

"I need to go." I said untangling myself from Magnus-who reluctantly let go-and getting up.

"It's not that late. It's only… " He snapped his fingers and a clock appeared on the wall. "One am."

"One am?!" I asked looking at the clock in disbelieve. "Now I really got to go." I started towards the door.

He grabbed my hand stopping me.

"It is dark and there are a lot of big scary demons out there." He said with a wicked smile creeping onto his face. "Now, I know that you are tuff and all that but maybe you should stay the night. Just to be safe." His smile turned wicked.

I blushed. "No."

"Very well." He sighed. "I had to try."

He walked me to the door.

"Will I see you again soon?" He asked as I was putting on my jacket.

Was that hopefulness in his voice? No. It can't be. I just imagined it.

"If you want to." I answered not looking at him.

He tilted my chin up and I meet his eyes.

"Always." He whispered just before our lips touched in one last, short and sweet his.

After the kiss he reached behind me and yanked the door open.

"Goodbye Alexander. Sweet dreams." He whispered into my ear and pulled back.

"Bye." I turned around and walked out.

"Nice view!" He called after me.

My face was red as a tomato in a matter of seconds. I hurried my pace and heard him laugh before he closed the door.

_It is not my fault! The healing part was just begging to be written! Magnus kissed it and made it better. I just had to. Anyway, did you like it? Is it good? Magnus has already fallen hard and Alec is fighting it. I don't know how long he will be able to do so. Oh, yeah and some off the parts I took from the books themselves. Like descriptions of the lot and such. Rewievs?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I swear from now on I am not going anywhere without a notebook in my hands. Half of this chapter came to me while I was in the bus going home from school. It is not funny when your hands are full and you need to find something to write on before you forget. Anyway, here you go. Hope you like it._

Loud banging on the door woke me up.

"What?!" I shouted annoyed pulling my blankets more up in hopes of more sleep.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Came Jace's voice. "Morning training is canceled."

"Then why the hell are you waking me up?" My annoyed mood was quickly becoming one of anger.

"I felt like it."

"I think I feel like kicking your ass right now." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Alec? Are you up?"

"Go away Jace!" I groveled at the door.

"Aren't we mister grumpy pants this morning?!"

I threw my shoe at the door.

"Ok ok. I'm going." He said with his voice finally without teasing. "Izzy is making you breakfast by the way. Just a fair warning." Were his last words before he retreated down the hallway.

Unbelievable. I thought getting up. I just had... I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. Three hour of sleep. I thought miserably.

Well he doesn't know that. Said that annoyed little voice again.

As I made my way to the bathroom for a shower I glanced towards my arm feeling that something is out of place. And it was. The pink writhing was back again.

Good morning beautiful…

The sight of it made me blush. And I started to feel something I never did before. Something foreign but pleasant none the less. Those three simple words put a smile on my face.

I took my phone to send him a text.

YOU COULDN'T RESIST COULD YOU?!

As I put my phone down and finally went to the bathroom I started thinking about last night. It was perfect. I don't know why I worried so much. He seemed to think that all my cluelessness was cute. And the kissing. By The Angel! I could still feel it on my lips.

Maybe I have stayed a little too long but I couldn't regret it. I won't regret spending time with him. I think I never laughed that much in my whole life. And he made me forget about Jace. Maybe just for a few hours but still. No one was ever able to do that before. It was ease being with Magnus. Talking with him. Laughing. Joking. It wasn't as hard and as awkward as it is with Jace sometimes. It was just…Perfect.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was wet because of the shower and my skin still a little moist. But that is not what took my attention. I looked…Happy. Really and genuinely happy. And after just one date.

I wonder if he really meant it. I thought. If he really wants to see me again soon. I know I do. But I don't know how he can. I mean I am… Well me. Boring. Shy. Self conscious. In love with my parabatai. And then there is him. Loud. Colorful. Flamboyant. And not afraid of anything. Why would someone like him be with someone like me? There is no way I will ever be out off the closet. No way that anyone in my world can find out that we are dating. Are we even dating? Can you be dating after just one date?

My head started to hurt again.

I took one step closer to the mirror. Taking a better look at my shoulder. The cut that Magnus healed yesterday was now just a small thin scar. Not even visible if you don't know it's there. I traced it with my finger. Pausing for a second at the place where Magnus's lips were. I shivered at the memory and stepped back again. Only then did I notice a big red love bite on my neck.

I blushed so hard it blended into my skin. A hichey?! How didn't I notice it before?! I thought alarmed. Someone will see. The worm feeling was gone. It was replaced with a sense of horror. Someone will definitely see.

I took my stele and drew an iratze just below it. I hated myself for it. The thought of him marking me was making me blush but in a good way. I didn't mind it. On the contrary actually. But the thought of someone else seeing it overruled all of the good feelings and turned them bad. I just couldn't let anyone see.

Only when I was fully dressed and out in the hallway did I notice that I had a new text massage on my phone. It was from Magnus. I clicked at it.

YOU?! NEVER DARLING.

I smiled again.

"What are you smiling at?" Izzy asked suddenly.

I jumped and closed my phone looking up startled. I didn't even notice I was in the kitchen already.

"Nothing." I answered walking towards the fridge.

"Does this have something to do with you sneaking out last night?" She asked after a few seconds.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened in disbelief and panic. Did she see?! But I was so careful not to be seen.

"What?" I asked when I found my voice again. Still not turning around because I knew she will be able to see right through me.

"I am not stupid." She stated sounding mildly annoyed. "I saw you creeping out yesterday. I mean I was doing the same thing. But me going out is normal. You on the other hand…"

At least she didn't see me coming home at two am. I thought relieved. That would have been even worse.

I didn't say anything though. I just stood there. Not knowing what to say and trying to make my breathing normal again.

"Alec?"

"Hm?"

"Are you seeing someone."

Right in the bullseye.

"No." I said turning around and glaring at her in hope of masking my terror.

I don't think so. Yet. I added in my head.

She looked at me with sad eyes. Misreading my reaction. Thank the Angel.

"You don't have to be scared to date, Alec." She said after a minute of silence. "It's who you are."

"Izzy…" I started not even knowing what to say but she cut me off before I had the chance to figure it out.

"No. I know you are scared and ashamed. But you don't have to be." She continued before I could argue. "Ok, maybe a little scared. But you can keep it a secret." That's what I'm doing. I thought.

"I just want to know if you finally do find someone. Ok? So I can make sure he treats you right." She smiled. Which made me smile.

"I am supposed to be the big brother here." I said relaxing a little. But not enough to tell her. No. It was just one date I am not ready for that yet.

She came closer and kissed me on the cheek. "You still are." She said and walked out off the room.

After that the day went by normally. For a few hours at least.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Came a text from Magnus as I was sitting on my bed and reading.

NOTHING.

I answered confused. Why did he ask me that?

DO YOU HAVE SOME SECRETIVE SHADOWHUNTER BUISNESS TO ATTEND TO TODAY?

Came the reply soon afterwards.

NOT RIGHT NOW. LATER I HAVE TRAINING AND MAYBE PATROL OR SOMETHING IF JACE FEELS LIKE IT AND MAKES US GO. WHY DO YOU ASK?

Now I was even more confused.

NO REASON.

Ok. I thought. So what was that all abou-

My thoughts were cut short as something pink flashed at the corner of my eye.

I looked towards it. There was a new address written on my arm. I took my phone in my hand again.

WHY IS THERE AN ADRESS ON MY ARM AGAIN?

I asked him.

THAT IS NOT JUST AN ORDANERY ADRESS. IT IS AN ADRESS OF A CAFÉ WE ARE MEETING AT IN TEN MINUTES.

I read the text twice before replying.

SINCE WHEN?

I didn't wait long for the response.

SINCE NOW. COME ON. CHOP CHOP. I AM WAITING.

I smiled already heading towards the door.

SEE YOU IN TEN.

_I know it is a little shorter and not really that good but at least I tried._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here you go. Enjoy._

The cafe was not that far away from The Institute. It looked to be half way from there to Brooklyn. The thought would have made me smile if I wasn't freaking out on the inside.

We will be in public! Where everyone and anyone can see. I thought starting to panic. Yesterday we were alone. No one had to know. And no one did. But now someone will know. Someone will see. And what if someone I know sees? Or even worse. Someone who knows my parents! Hell if someone who knows the mother of my parents friends cousin sees my parents would know in a matter of just a few minutes considering how fast rumors and gossip spread through the Shadowhunter world.

I can't do this. I thought stopping abruptly. I could see people around me complaining but didn't care. I was too lost in thought.

What was I thinking agreeing to this? I mean I know what I was thinking but this definitely isn't a good idea. No it is not. I should just go back and say I got caught up. But the thought of him waiting for me only one block away was too tempting.

I started walking again. It was like my legs were moving without my consent.

But what if somebody really does see us?! I thought again more and more worried. But I really want to see him. When I'm with him I am happy. I haven't felt that way in a long time.

It will be fine. I tried to assure myself. Just as long as he doesn't try to kiss me. No PDA. We can just talk. No harm in that.

I stopped in front of the right address. I almost missed it. It was so discreet it blended among the surrounded buildings. I was expecting flashy. Something like Starbucks. But this. I don't think anyone even notices it.

Am I in the wrong place? I thought for a second. Did I get the address wrong?

But no. The writing on my arm was gone which means I didn't.

I put my doubts aside and went inside.

The inside was also nothing special. Everything was just normal and plane. The flashiest thing in there was… Magnus?!

He was sitting at the farthest corner of the café. If he wasn't dressed so loudly I wouldn't have even seen him. He smiled when he saw me and my heartbeat quickened.

I only hesitated for a moment before making my way towards him.

As I did I scanned the room out of reflex. There were only two more people-aside from the waitress-and they seemed not to be paying attention to me at all. I relaxed a little. But only a little.

Is he worth it? I asked myself. Is he worth this risk?

"Hi." I greeted him sitting across from him.

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"Why?" I asked confused. Does he really think I am cowardly enough to do that to him? I did think about it but I don't think I could actually do it.

"Well you seem like a punctual time" He began. "Not liking to be late. Am I right?"

It was a little unsettling how well he can read me in such a short time we have known each other.

"I was only late because of the traffic." And turning around three times. I thought but left that out. There is no reason for him to know that.

"I have to admit." He began after a short silence."I thought it would take a lot more to get you out in the public. "

I didn't say anything to that. Because he was right. I didn't think I would go out in public with him either.

"Even though you do look like you are ready to run if necessary." He observed with some amusement.

"I do not."

"Then why are you sitting at the edge of the chair and glancing towards the door every so often?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

I do?! I thought turning fully towards Magnus catching myself in the act. I didn't even notice.

"Sorry. I didn't even notice." I apologized looking straight into his eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "This is a big step for you. I am proud."

I smiled a little.

"This wasn't the most popular place is it?!" I said changing the subject. "I was expecting something more…" What did I expect? Neon signs and spotlights?

"Flashy?!" He finished for me. "I didn't think you would be up to that. Baby steps."

That's when the waitress came.

"What can I get you?" She asked but only looked at me with a seductive smile.

She was ok I guess. Blond and skinny. But not to skinny. But to me she was like any other girl I ever saw so I didn't give her much attention.

"Tea." Said Magnus without taking his eyes off me.

"And you handsome?" She said not even glancing at Magnus which was good because his cat eyes narrowed at that

"He will have tea also." He answered before I could.

She finally looked at him which made me sigh in relief because the attention was off me now.

I saw Magnus's look then. He looked at her in a way that said Back off! He is mine!

She paled a little and looked at me questioningly. Smile gone. I could see she was not asking about the tea.

I pretended I didn't see any of it thought. Not wanting to say anything I'll regret. "Tea would be nice." I said politely.

She left after that. Looking a little disappointed.

Because of me? That never happened before. Maybe because I was never out without Jace. I thought. When girls see Jace they don't see the tall boy beside him It's not that I'm complaining. I like it that way. But this is all new to me. First Magnus. Now her. This just makes me want to go out alone even less.

"How do you know about this place anyway?" I asked needing something to talk about.

"I know every nuke and cranny in all of New York. You don't become The High Warlock without knowing everything." He answered focusing on me again with a smile.

"You can't know everything." I argued.

"Oh but I can." On my disbelieving look he continued. "Ok, maybe not everything. But I do know a lot."

The waitress was beck with our drinks. She put them down on the table and walked away without a word avoiding both our eyes.

In the silence that followed I started to play with the hem of my sweater.

"Seriously darling?!" He said suddenly eyeing it.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Do you have anything else than that in that fine closet of yours? "

I blushed at the reference and looked down at myself before asking. "What is wrong with it?"

"It has holes in it Alexander." He said leaning over the table and poking a finger through one of them to emphasize his point.

I slapped his hand away.

"It is comfortable." I pointed out.

"You look like a homeless person"

"Maybe. But it's doing its job."

"And that is?" He looked curious now.

"Keeping me warm and making me invisible. Unnoticeable."

"I noticed you." He pointed out sipping his tea.

"I still don't get why you did. There is nothing special about me." I said looking down at my hands.

"There is everything special about you." He argued looking shocked that I actually said that I knew I wasn't but I didn't argue. Because I knew it was a lost cause arguing with him about anything.

"Your eyes." He said suddenly.

My head snapped up. "What?" I looked at him confused.

"The first thing I noticed about you." He explained like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "It wasn't your clothes-or what you call clothes anyway- but your beautiful blue eyes."

"Why?" I asked. "They are nothing special."

"Your eyes are special." He said patiently. "They are the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen."

I blushed.

"How come you wanted to meet here so soon?" Thinking better of how that must have sounded I added. "I am not complaining. Just wondering."

He smiled at me widely. "I had an opening between clients and wanted to see you. My schedule is usually pretty packed so an opportunity to go out was too tempting."

"What do you actually do as a High Warlock?" I asked curious.

"Whatever my client needs. Spells. Curses. Potions. I do it all. For the right price of course. And it depends in what mood I am in or if I like him/her or not. If they are annoying me I refuse my services and if they still won't go away I just turn them into toads. It's an ease deal. " He grinned. "I must admit I can't see you killing demons. You look too… Innocent for that."

"I am not!" I argued blushing. No one has ever called me that.

"Alexander, you are blushing most off the time." He looked very amused by this.

"It is not my fault." I bowed my head so he can't see my blush anymore.

After that I drank my tea in silence for a minute debating if I should tell him or not.

"I never actually did it." I admitted ashamed.

"Did what?"

"Killed a demon." It felt good to finally say it out loud. "That is Jace's job. He is great at hand to hand combat. I am better with a bow."

He eyed me in silence before he spoke. "I can't figure you out."

"What?" I was confused.

"You are a eighteen year old gay Shadowhunter who has never even killed a demon. " He said and I winced. Even though I knew he hasn't meant it as an insult.

"I don't get it." He continued looking troubled. "I have met a lot of Shadowhunters in my life. But you. You are so much different from any of them."

"I am not that different." I mumbled

"Yes you are. In all my years I have seen a lot. And I mean a lot. And I thought that nothing can surprise me at this point. But you do. Everything about you is so different from any of the Shadowhunters I have met. There is no arrogance. No confidence. No cockiness. Just you. And I love that. Don't get me wrong. Your difference is one of the things I like about you. It just makes me rethink everything."

At the end of his speech I was blushing under his gaze. And desperate for the change of subject. There was too much attention on me. Something that he said made me wonder thought.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked after some consideration. He can't be that old. Can he?!

"Three hundred." He said nonchalantly. Like he was talking about his favorite color and not about living for three centuries.

Thankfully I already finished my tea so I wasn't able to spill it. But still…I was expecting more.

"Really? High Warlock at three hundred? No offence but I don't believe you."

He laughed at that. "Ok. Maybe a little more."

"How much more?"

"Seven, eight hundred. I stopped counting after a while."

"You are eight hundred years old?!" I didn't expect that.

"Yes. But I don't look it anyway." He looked a little self conscious about his age. It made me smile a little. At least I'm not the only one self conscious here.

He looked at me a little worried now.

"Does it bother you? The age difference." He asked after a minute.

Is that what he's worried about? I thought. That this will change how I feel about him-whatever that is. That this fact will chase me away?

""No. It's just a lot to take in that's all.

He smiled again. His rare vulnerable moment gone as fast as it came. I returned the smile.

After that we continued talking for a little while more. Nothing important or too personal. Just talking.

All too soon it was time to part. I had training and he had a client waiting for him.

So he paid the bill-while I blushed and stuttered that it's not necessary and we left.

I became a little more relaxed while we were in the café-probably because of the lack of people and therefore witness-that I almost forgot we were in public. Almost. But still we didn't touch. He seemed to get that I wouldn't be comfortable with it. So he kept his distance. We didn't talk about it but it looked like he saw all my fears and did everything he could to keep me comfortable. That however didn't stop him from making inappropriate comments-a lot of them-that made me blush.

One time he reminded me of Jace when he did. It was just for a second but the thought made me uncomfortable. Luckily it went away fast when I saw a spark in his cat eyes. The same spark that I always wanted to see in Jace when he looks at me-but never did. The same one he has when he looks at Clary. Seeing it in Magnus's eyes made me forget about Jace all together. It was nice to have someone look at me with such fondness. It was a new feeling for me. Magnus seemed to light a lot of new and foreigner feeling in me. It was all so new.

When we got out he looked at me thoughtfully and then took my hand in his.

I looked around at the people on the streets. Starting to panic. "Magnus…"

"Don't worry." He said tightening his grip on my hand so I can't pull it away."I glamoured us. No one can see." He leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I had fun." He whispered after we broke away. "We should do this more often."

I just nodded. Fighting with everything in me not to jerk away from his touch while people walked all around us not even noticing.

"Maybe we could upgrade to somewhere more public after a while." He said and then seeing me tense added. "I won't make you come out. I have no intension of doing anything that you are not comfortable with. You can trust me."

I nodded again and he kissed me on the cheek sweetly.

"Goodbye darling." He whispered in my ear and stepped back letting me go.

I missed his touch instantly like every other time. He is becoming like a drug to me. I mused not sure yet if that is good or bad.

"Goodbye Magnus."

He flashed me one last soft smile before we went our separate ways.

As I ran back to The Institute I couldn't help but think that Yes, he is worth the risk.

_Did you like it? Is it good or bad? _

_This is the last chapter of the day to day plot. There will surely be more in the future but not all the time. Also I was thinking of leaving the main plot points of the first three books but changing them completely. Like the grater demon attack and Valentien and of course the battle. So on and so forth. I would still leave it at Malec but this would make it more interesting and fun. What do you think? Should I? _


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't been able to post this past week. I have been too busy to do so with homework and what not. Anyway I am trying the point of view change in this one. It is easier for me to write Alec's but I had this idea for Magnus's so I needed to try it out. Hope I didn't screw it up. Enjoy. _

ALEC POV

I layed on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling and thinking about him. I have been doing it a lot lately. Thinking about him. I caught myself daydreaming a few times. But instead daydreaming about Jace all the time it was Magnus filling my mind more and more. It was weird how often this happens. I never thought I would think about someone else-other than Jace-kissing me until I can't breathe anymore. I never thought I would want that. But here I was. Thinking about him at one am. Wanting to call him so badly. Even though we have only met two weeks ago. But on the other hand we have been secretly going out for that time. I have never dated before. Maybe this isn't as unusual as I think it is. Maybe it's normal to miss him. But this much? We talked on the phone just yesterday. But it isn't the same. I miss the goodbye kiss he gives me every time we part after spending an hour talking at the café. I always tense at first when he does it. No matter the glamour. But I kiss him back every time. Loving the feeling of his lips on mine. And I'm slowly starting to relax. Willing myself to stop tensing so much. And I know he noticed. He always seems to notice these kinds of things. But we have both been so busy lately we barely had an hour to meet. Sometimes not even that much.

It has been three days now. I am starting to realize that it isn't good to miss him so much. I am sure he doesn't miss me this much. There is still that little voice in my head reminding me that he is a Downworlder. That I should not love being around him as much as I am. But I can't bring myself to think like that anymore. I can't see him as something bad. As something wrong. I see him just as he is. Beautiful and magnificent.

And I don't think about how wrong this is anymore. I am trying to live in the moment.

And that is why I am seriously thinking about calling him at one am. He always answers. I smiled at the thought. Even if he has a client over he answers just to tell me he is busy and will call later. I don't know why he does it. I wouldn't mind if he doesn't do it. If he just waits until the meeting is over and then calls me back. But I can't help but love the fact that he drops everything just to answer my call. Maybe he won't mind that much even if I wake him up. But I couldn't help but to think that maybe he will. And what happens if he gets angry at me?!

I yawned. I was so tired. But the pain just won't let me sleep. I got the worst part of today's hunt. Jace was careless again. Jumping in front of the demon without thinking. I was just in time to stop him from getting hurt. But by doing so I got hurt myself.

And now I have a long and quite deep gash on my back. The pain is almost unbearable. But it's good as long as I don't move. I don't even know how I got to bed. Jace did draw an iratzi but it's still healing painfully slowly. Thinking about how long this will take made me wince. It will be hours until the pain decreases even a little bit. Of course I could always call Izzy or Jace here to draw another one and maybe clean the wound again. But they are surely asleep by now. They were even more exhausted then I was when we got back. But even if they aren't I wouldn't be able to make myself do it. Regardless the pain. Jace would make fun of how weak I am. And Izzy would just take the opportunity to corner me with questions. She has been suspicious lately. What with me going out alone so much. I never did that before and she knows it. I tell her I am going for a walk every time I go out but I can see she believes me less and less the more times I do that. Which isn't good. So this leaves me only one choice. Distraction. Which brings me back to calling Magnus!

I groaned and buried my face in the pillow forgetting my back for a second. That mistake made me pay dearly a second later when a sharp pain went through my back again. I hissed and my breath was leaving in pant's until it went back to the way it was before.

Without thinking about it I took my phone and pressed speed dial for Magnus.

Just as it was about to go to voicemail he answered.

"Who the hell is calling at this late hour!?" His voice was a little sleepy but furious none the less.

I winced. This wasn't a good idea.

MAGNUS POV

It has been three days since I last saw Alec. I shouldn't miss him so much. I am not used to this empty feeling when he is not around. We don't even know each other that long. But still… I feel so strongly for him already. Why? It was never like this. I have lived for so long but never… My feelings were never this strong. All the lovers I had. There were so many I don't even remember half of them. But the feeling I have when I'm with him is so new. So intense. I never felt like this before. In all my years… I have never fallen for anyone so fast. Or so hart as I did now. But it seems that he is an exception. He is just… Special. And he doesn't even know it.

His smile. The way it lights up his whole face. I can see that he doesn't smile very often. But I manage to make him smile more and more. And his eyes. I was just enchanted the minute I laid my eyes on them.

For a second he reminded me of Will. With his fair skin, blue eyes and black hair. But then I looked a little closer. And saw that they are not that alike. Alec's eyes show everything. Every emotion. And he is just so innocent. Even is he is a Shadowhunter. Will was nothing like that. From what I hear from Alec. Jace is more like Will judging from his character.

I frowned. Jace somehow managed to always snake his way into our conversations. And watching the way Alec lights up while talking about him was hurting me more and more as the days go by. But then Ii see him light up when I smile or make him smile and forget about it all. I forget about all the pain he is causing me with loving his parabatai, Because when I see him smile and look at me the way he does, it makes me feel alive again. A feeling I lost a long time ago. But Alexander seems to get me feeling it so easily.

I tried to go to sleep. It was a long and exhausting day. A lot of idiot clients. I need some beauty sleep. It is already one am.

I just managed to do so when my phone started to ring.

I cursed sitting up and thinking about throwing it into the wall. But thought better of it and answered angrily.

"Who the hell is calling at this late hour!?"

No answer.

"Yes?!" I asked impatiently. Wanting to get this over with so I can sleep.

"S-Sorry I woke you." Came a quiet voice through the phone.

"Alec?! What is it? Did something happen?" I asked worried. He usually doesn't call this late.

"No. Its…Its nothing." His voice was shaking. I could hear him wincing and breathing hard. "I just…" A few deep breaths and a hiss of pain. "Wanted to talk to you. But it's late. I-I shouldn't have called."

"Don't be silly." He doesn't sound like its nothing. Why does he sound like he is in a lot of pain? "I don't mind. But you sound hurt. What happened?"

"It's nothing. It was just a rough hunt that's all." He tried to sound nonchalant but the panting and wincing gave it away.

"How rough?" I haven't felt this worried for someone in a long time.

"I was the only one hurt this badly. Don't worry about it." He said avoiding the answer.

I am definitely not having that. I thought.

"How badly?" His panting got worse. It made me worry even more.

"Its nothing. I just got cut on my back."

"How badly?" I repeated through my teeth already getting up. "Can you get here so I can heal you?"

"No. There is no need. " He said hastily. But by the way he said it made it clear that even he doesn't believe that. And that made it clear that he really needed help. If he let it show in his voice then it is really bad.

I was now dressed and standing by the front door. Waiting to know if he can come or if I'm going there myself. Either way I am healing him whether he likes it or not.

"Can you come here?" I repeated.

"I…Can't…Move at all." He admitted and that was all it took.

"I am coming over." I said rushing out of the door.

I cut the phone call before he can object and took a cab to The Institute not wanting to use my magic if he needs it more. I was exhausted enough as it is.

Once there I creped inside heavily glamoured, hoping not to encounter anyone. I cursed hearing the elevator creak as I went up to where I remembered were the rooms.

But which one is Alec's? I thought a little too late. I didn't even think about it before now. I was too caught up in my worries. But now that I think about it… I really don't know where to go to get to him.

As I stepped out of the elevator-fully determined to check every room there is- I heard a soft meow. I looked down at the floor and saw a Persian cat.

"Hello Church. Long time no see." I greeted the cat with a smile. "Can you lead me to Alec?"

He lazily got up and started walking through the silent hallway. After a few turns I could hear someone panting Alec?! He definitely sounded hurt.

I hurried towards the door from where the noise was coming from.

I slowly opened the door and went inside knowing immediately that I got the right room. It was plain and tidy. With just the essential things you use everyday visible as you look around. Which of course were also the weapons on the dresser.

All that I saw in the first second I entered his room. But then my eyes focused on the boy on the bed.

He was laying on his stomach. Shoulders tense and breathing hard. When my gaze rested on his back I sucked in a breath. There was a long gash there. It went from his right shoulder blade all the way to his left hip. It also looked fresh. The blood was still flowing freely to matter the iratzi that was drown just below it.

"You don't need healing, ha?!" I kept my voice sarcastic in order to mask how worried I really was at the moment.

"Magnus?!" He jerked up in surprise. Attempting to look at me over his shoulder but only managing to get up just a little before falling back down and biting off a scream of pain.

ALEC POV

I winced. Tears forming in my eyes from the pain.

"What… Are you doing here?" I breathed still panting. Trying to will the pain away.

I could hear him coming closer.

"I said I will heal you." He said softly cherishing my cheek for a moment before putting both hands on my back.

I winced again.

"Sorry." He murmured softening the pressure.

There was silence for a second and-just as I was going to ask him what is it he is doing-then suddenly came a new weight just below my ass.

"What are you doing?!" I asked shocked and flushed.

"Healing you." He answered nonchalantly.

"You could do that without sitting on me." My cheeks were red as I tried to wiggle my way out from under him. He just tightened his hold on my hips with his knees. Enabling me to move anymore.

"I could but it is more fun this way. Don't you think so?!" He asked. I tried to protest but he continued before I could. "I just couldn't resist. How many times will I get you like this?!" He teased.

I could feel his magic starting to build up.

"Now hush and don't move." He said before he started working on my injury.

I bit the pillow so I don't scream as the first wave of magic hit me. It hurt like hell.

"By the Angel!" I panted.

"I am sorry. It will hurt for a bit before it gets better." He said soothingly before continuing.

If I wasn't used to dealing with even worse pain then this I would have surely passed out a few times. But then it slowly got better eventually turning into nothing more but a dull pain. Something I can manage easily. Finally my breathing turned to normal. And soon after that the magic stoped leaving s tingling sensation all over my body.

Now he was the one with heavy breathing.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned. Twisting around so I can look at him over my shoulder.

He smiled when I met his eyes. "Yes I am. Just a little drained. The wound was worse than I first thought it was."

"You didn't have to do that. I had worse than this." I said truthfully. But really thankful that he did.

"I don't mind." He softly brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I just need to know you are ok. You need to tell me immediately when this happens though. I can't heal you if I don't even know you are hurt."

"You don't have to heal me at all." I pointed out.

"Don't be silly Shadowhunter. What is the point of dating a Warlock if he doesn't heal you when you need him to." He said with a smile.

"That is not-" I started objecting before he cut me off.

"I know. I know. But really. Call me next time when it's this bad. No matter how late it is."

"Ok. I will." He smiled a soft smile that he seemed to have reserved only for me. It made me conscious of the fact that he was still sitting on me.. "Amm… Magnus…"

"Yes darling?"

"Can you get off me now?"

He grinned at me. "And why would I do that?" He asked innocently.

"Because I am not comfortable." My cheeks were red again. "And I need to go take a shower right now or the blood will dry."

"Fine. Fine." He got of me but still stayed on the bed. Sitting next to me now.

I got up with wobbling hands and stood up looking down on him.

His gaze went to my chest and he smiled wickedly, making me remember that I don't have a shirt on.

I crossed my arms trying to cover myself even a little bit.

"Do you always sleep without a shirt on?" He asked sounding amused.

"Not anymore." I answered turning around and heading towards the dresser to get some fresh-and blood clean-clothes.

"Why? You have a great body. And that ass of your…Mhm."

I couldn't get any more red after that.

I got the first things I could find and headed for the bathroom but stopping before opening the door. Hand resting on the door knob.

"Will you… Wait here or do you need to head back?" I asked him quietly without turning around.

"I will wait of course. Haven't kissed you yet." I smiled relieved and entered the bathroom locking the door tight behind me.

MAGNUS POV

The lock clicked and I grinned even more. He was so red. I just cant help but tease him sometimes just to see that adorable blush.

But I couldn't think about that now. I was still trying to get the sight of him standing there, shirtless, out of my mind-for now at least. He has abs. A haven't been with someone with that much muscle showing in a while. Vampires and Warlocks are usually more lean than actually having muscles. It took all of my will power not to jump him there and then. I also haven't been thin horny in a while either. Well shit. If I know one thing for sure about him that is that it is not going to happen any time soon. This is so not good.

To distract myself I looked down on the bed frowning at the blood there. I got up and snapped my fingers, changing them into new ones. Now he had light blue silk sheets that brought some-oh so needed-color into the room.

I nodded approvingly and laid on top of the covers feeling exhausted. It has really been a long day. I was tired even before this. And now I'm just drained. But it was worth it. At least he's not in pain anymore. I have never seen him that hurt before. I thought looking at the bathroom door. It were always almost healed bruises and cuts. But this was fresh and just bad. And he said he had worse?! Why did I go and date a Shadowhunter anyway?! I groaned.

I could hear the flowing water of the shower head. I could imagine him standing there beneath it. Dripping wet. Naked. I stopped my thoughts there. Before I have a growing problem on my hands. He wouldn't like that. It is still too early for him. I need to be patient.

I am not good at being patient. Thought miserably.

Just then the water turned off.

ALEC POV

I opened the door and stepped out. My hair was still a little damp but I was at least fully clothed now.

My eyes immediately focused on Magnus, who was laying on my bed. Looking completely relaxed. Like he belongs there. The thought made me blush.

I looked at him properly for the first time that night. I was shocked-but not in a bed way-by what I saw.

"What is it?" He looked at me concerned. "Does it still hurt?"

"No. It's just… Your hair is down. And you have no makeup on. I never saw you like this before." I said even more enchanted by the way he looked naturally. How his skin was flawless, tanned and scarless. And his hear so smooth and silky I suddenly had a strong urge to touch it.

"Oh, yeah. I was in a hurry to get here." He took a strand of his hair between two fingers. "I didn't even notice."

"I like it." I admitted blushing a little. "You should wear it down more often."

He smiled at me widely making me blush even more and duck my head as I made my way towards the bed.

His cat eyes were watching my every move as I got closer. "And here you are wearing a shirt." He teased with a smile. "If I had known I wouldn't have let you go and shower."

"Magnus…" I reached the bed feeling nervous. It's my bed but I don't know what to do. He is looking at me in a way that is making me scared to get any closer.

"Come here." He said and grabbed the hem of my shirt tugging me towards him.

I was too shocked to react as I fell on top of him and his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. I didn't resist but kissed him back with all the want and longing that I was suppressing for the past two weeks. I was surprised to feel him answer in the same manner and with equal amount of passion as me if not more. I didn't even realize how much I missed kissing him like this. Being so close to him.

After a while we had no choice but to break apart. When we did-and my mind cleared a little bit-I was all too conscious of the fact that I was laying on top of him. I blushed and moved off of him but his hands were still around my waist and he didn't let me get far. I somehow ended up laying on my side. My front pressed against him.

"Magnus…" This proximity made me uncomfortable. But there was still a side of me that loved it a little too much. I didn't know what to do.

"I missed kissing you like this." He stated, turning his head so he can look at me. Our noses were almost touching as I looked at his eyes. Feeling absorbed by their unusual beauty.

"Hm?" I asked trying to get my mind to work properly again.

"I don't mean a quick kiss goodbye as we part." He caressed my cheek with one hand turning his whole body towards me as I felt his thumb drawing circles on my hip. It made my skin heat up again. But this time not from the blush. "I missed this. Like it was that first time. With no prying eyes. Just you…" He kissed my nose. "And me." He kissed me softly on the lips. "You only seem relaxed when we kiss." He observed. "I like seeing you like that."

I blushed and tried wiggling away a little bit but he wouldn't have that.

"Don't me like that." He smiled at me sweetly and brought me closer for another kiss.

After a few more kisses I somehow ended up laying with my head resting on his chest. He was soothingly combing his long fingers through my hair, making me realize how tired I really was. And with that he was slowly lolling me to sleep.

"Alec…" He whispered after a few minutes.

"Hm…?"

"Can I stay here with you tonight?"

I tensed. Some sight of sleepiness gone from my body.

"Don't be like that." He said trying to relax me again. "I am tired. And haven't been like this with you since our first date. And I have been lonely for the past three days." He was whispering in my ear and continuing to comb my hair. Making me sleepy again. And fast at that. "I promise we will just sleep. And I will be gone before anyone wakes up. No one will know."

"Ok…" I murmured on the edge of sleep. "Good night…"

I felt his lips lightly on my cheek for a second."Good night darling." Were the last words I heard before sleep took me.

_This one ended out being longer that I expected it to be. But oh well. Tell me what you think. And I have written a really really short take on the next morning from both point of views. I have to mention again that it is really short but I think I will post it anyway as the next chapter in a few hours when I wake up. _


	9. Bonus scene

_I promised you a bonus scene. So here you are._

MAGNUS POV

I woke up and groveled. Not enough sleep. Was my first thought as I started to fully wake up.

This is not my bed. I thought alarmed. Starting to feel a warm body pressed against me now as the drowsiness quickly wore off.

I opened my eyes and stared at my bed partner. Smiling as I saw Alec snuggled at my side Sleeping peacefully. I brushed his hair so it wasn't covering his face. Corners of his lips were turned upwards a little making a small smile. My heart made a flip at the sight and feel of him in the morning. Well that is a new feeling. I thought surprised. I am used to the speeding of my heartbeat but not flipping. Weird.

And then I remembered what exactly happened last night.

Remembering my promise that I would leave first thing in the morning I looked towards the bedside table knowing from last night that there was a clock there. It was 4 am.

I better go. I thought slowly letting him out of my embrace. I creped out of the bed-careful not to disturb him-watching him turn and shiver from the sudden lack of warmth.

Smiling fondly I conjured a blanket for him. A black one off course.

I haven't slept that good in a long time-no matter the uncomfortable bed. I thought as I stretched. Chairman is just too small to cuddle with. Luckily Alec was too sleepy to mind. I didn't think he would really agree. I guess it really was a rough hunt.

I cheeriest his cheek lightly. He leaned unto my hand nuzzling slightly. Which made my heart warm up.

He isn't even aware of how big of a hold he has on me. He had my heart the moment he looked at me with those baby blues-which is kind of embarrassing considering how old I am-and he doesn't even know it. I guess that is good. I sighed passing a hand through my hair. At least I can act indifferent.

I thought for a moment before conjuring up a piece of paper and a pen. After writing a quick note I put it on the bedside table where he can easily find it when he wakes up. I gave him a peck on the forehead. He sighed in his sleep making me smile again. He really did look peaceful sleeping like this. I looked at him one more time before turning around and quietly walking out of his room. That strange feeling of emptiness coming back more and more with every step I took.

ALEC POV

I woke up with a strange feeling that there is something missing. Well that is new. I thought as I turned onto my stomach. The bed was warm. A little to warm.

What the hell?! I jumped out of the bed on full alert.

As I started to look around the room for anything out of the ordinary I remembered last night. Was that just a dream?

I slowly laid back on the bed and took a deep breath. It did smell like Magnus.

So not a dream. He really did come last night. That made me smile. But then all the worries I didn't have last night-but should have had-hit me.

What was I thinking?! I really let him sleep here with me?! Why did I do that?! What if someone came here in the middle of the night?! What if someone saw?!

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. Well, he did leave like he promised. Why does that make me feel so empty then? I wanted him to leave. Didn't I? Of course I did. I feel this way just because he didn't wake me up before leaving. Yeah that is it. That is the only reason.

I groaned turning around. As I did so I noticed a white piece of paper on my bedside table.

I took it and smiled. All my worries forgotten in a second.

**Dear Alexander**

**I am sorry for leaving like this but I did promise I would. Although that doesn't mean that I like it. I hope your back is fine now and that we will see each other soon. Maybe tomorrow night?! Today my schedule is pact but if you can, just come tomorrow. Looking forward to seeing you again darling. **

**Magnus.**

I read it three times before getting out of the bed and changing into my everyday clothes.

As I went back to make the bed I noticed-for the first time-that these weren't my sheets. They were blue and looked different from anything I would own.

They did feel too soft to be mine. I thought. I can't beehive I didn't notice it before. I guess my sheets were bloody yesterday. How nice of him for changing them.

I smiled at the thought of him snapping his fingers and doing just that so I don't have to do it myself.

I still had that smile on my face as I exited my room-note in my back pocket-hoping for a night off tomorrow so I can see him again.

_Did you like it? Like I said it was short but I think it is not that bad. The next chapter will be fun and I hope I can publish it by the end of next week if not sooner. _


	10. Chapter 9

_Here you go. The next chapter. It was really fun to write. Enjoy._

I walked through Brooklyn a little nervously.

Well, he did say to come. I reminded myself. But I don't think he meant this late or while looking this dirty. I guess I will find out soon.

I stopped in front of the right building taking one last deep breath.

I guess being my boyfriend, he should get used to it. I looked at the buzzer finding the name BANE immediately. I stopped myself before pressing it. My finger just inches away as a thought hit me. Is he even my boyfriend? I mean we go on dates and kiss but does he see me as his boyfriend!?

My hand shook a little. Maybe he doesn't.

Before I had the chance to think any more I pressed the buzzer.

"It is my night off!" A voice boomed through the speaker impatiently. "I don't care if you are dying, I am not helping!"

"It's me." I said nervously. Already considering turning around and going back.

"Alexander." He purred. Even without seeing him I knew he had a smile on his face. "Come on up."

I will never understand how he can change his moods so fast. I thought as the door clicked open and I entered the building.

When I came to the end of the staircase I could see Magnus standing by his doorway. He was looking me up and down with wide eyes. I have never seen the Warlock look that surprised. His eyes darkened and I blushed under his gaze.

"It is not my fault." I tried defending myself. One hand massaging the back of my neck as I walked forward uncertainly. "I wanted to see you. Sorry."

"Never apologize for looking like that." He gestured towards me. I looked down at my gear with a fresh blush. "If anything you should definitely come here more often in that." He said with a mischievous grin.

I just stuttered and he laughed pulling me in for a kiss.

Somehow we ended up inside with my back pressed against the door. Not once ending the kiss.

I was sweaty and covered with ash and some demon blood but he didn't seem to mind. His hands were moving up and down my sides making me shiver.

"Magnus…" I started breathlessly when we finally broke apart.

"Sorry darling couldn't resist." He whispered into my ear. "You just look so delicious right now."

I blushed.

"It is your fault for coming dressed like that and with wide eyes at that. What did you expect?"

I quickly changed the subject before this conversation turned even more uncomfortable. "Can-Can I please use your shower?" He got the look on his face from what I knew he would say something that will definitely make me blush so I continued before he had a chance to. "I don't like being in my gear after a hunt. It gets uncomfortable."

"Of course darling." He pulled away-rather reluctantly. "Be my guest."

"Thanks." I put my bow by the door and hurried towards the bathroom feeling his gaze on me. Knowing that he was definitely looking a little lower from my back.

When I got inside I looked around locating the shower and-after making sure that the door is tightly locked-started to strip.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?!" I called out.

"Need me to snap you in some clothes or are you going to borrow something mine?" Magnus asked. I knew he would absolutely love the idea of seeing me in his tight clothes.

I blushed. I didn't even think about that. Totally forgot I don't have anything to change into.

"Can you snap me some?" I am definitely not giving him the satisfaction of wearing his clothes. The mere thought terrified me.

"Done." There was a loud snap and my worn out jeans and sweater appeared before me.

"Thanks."

"No problem Blue eyes." I could hear he wasn't standing by the door anymore. The thought made me relax a little more.

Blue eyes. He hasn't called me that in a while. I thought with a smile as I turned on the water and stepped into the shower.

After I was all cleaned up I put on my clothes and slowly walked out. Gear in my hands.

I found Magnus sitting casually on the couch in the living room watching TV. He looked up as I entered the room.

"Thanks again." I said putting the gear down on the floor and sitting next to him.

"You don't have to thank me." He said with a smile putting his hand on my knee. "The thought of you being naked in my home is always welcoming."

I blushed and moved away a little.

"Don't be like that." He caught my arm and pulled me back towards him. "Come back. I'll behave I promise." But the way he said it made me not believe a word he said.

I slowly moved closer again. Which made him smile wider. I looked at him and noticed something for the first time.

"You left your hair down." I pointed out shocked but pleased. It really did look nice on him. I touched the tip of one of his soft black lockes.

"I felt like it." He said before pulling me in for a kiss.

"Anything for me to heal?" he asked me after we came up for air.

"No. Just a few bruises and small cuts. It doesn't hurt and will be gone in a few short hours." I reassured him.

"That's good." He mused before kissing me again. More forcefully this time.

Really quickly I was lost in the kiss. So much so that I didn't even notice when he pushed me so I leaned more into the couch. However I did notice when he sat on my lap. Straddling me.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised breaking the kiss.

I am feeling way too comfortable in this position. I thought guiltily with a blush.

"Kissing my boyfriend." He whispered onto the skin of my neck before kissing it lightly. A soft butterfly kiss.

I couldn't help the sigh it got out of me.

So he is my boyfriend. I thought a little relived that I now knew for sure where we stand.

He smirked and kissed me claimed my lips again. Taking advantage of my momentary silence.

After that Magnus made sure that I can't form any thoughts. Kissing me until couldn't breathe anymore and then starting again.

"Does it bother you?" He asked kissing his way from my cheek to my neck.

"What?" I murmured tilting my head to the side. Exposing my neck a little more.

"Me, calling you my boyfriend. Do you mind it?" He started biting and sucking on the skin there. Leaving me whimpering.

"N-Not really." I said trying to think normally again.

"Good." He smiled and kissed me once again.

Something furry brushed over my leg and I yelped breaking the kiss.

I looked down at the floor-as much as I could from my position-and saw a small white…Cat?

It had zigzag gray stripes and tufted pink ears that made it look like a large mouse or a small cat.

"Oh, that's Chairman Meow." Magnus said gesturing towards the small cat as it rubbed his head over my ankle.

"You have a cat?" I asked thinking about the last time I was here. "I didn't see him the last time."

"He comes and goes as he pleases." He said smiling fondly at it. "He seems to like you."

"I guess so." I said watching the small ball of fur as he tried to jump on the couch. And failed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Magnus reached down and caught him. Bringing the cat up.

I immediately started nuzzling at my hand. Wanting for me to pet him.

So much more lovable than Church. Thought as I started petting him. He purred arching into my touch.

"That's good." Said Magnus while watching us with a smile. "I never date anyone that my cat doesn't like."

"Than it really is good." I watched Chairman Meow as he jumped onto my lap- which was a little difficult considering that Magnus was still sitting there-and snuggled onto my stomach. Not stopping with the purring even for a second.

"That's enough." Magnus said snatching the cat away and bringing it up to eye level.

"He is my boyfriend. If anyone is getting some snuggle time that is me." He put him down on the floor and I laughed seeing the cat protest.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"No I don't." He said sending the cat away before turning back towards me. "Now where were we?" He asked before leaning in and kissing me.

"How come you came like that today?" He asked me after the kiss.

"Like what?"

"All hot and sexy." He explained with a grin.

I am not hot and sexy. I thought. That is the last thing I would describe myself as.

I ignored that comment and answered his question instead. "I wanted to come here and see you. I was at the door of the Institute when we got the call. And it was in Brooklyn so I was in the neighborhood. I couldn't help but come after the job was done."

I could feel his lips forming a smile as he pressed open mouth kisses onto the sin of my neck.

"Does anyone know you're here?" He asked looking up at me.

"No. But they won't notice I'm gone anyway." I said bitterly.

"Why not?"

"It's not important." I answered immediately not wanting to talk about it.

My face must have betrayed my hurt and anojance because he turned a little serious.

"Tell me." He whispered. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Looking at his concerned eyes made me stop fighting it and just let go. Telling him everything that weighted on me for days.

Jace and Clary. Her mothers disappearance that resulted to her moving into the Institute. Which resulted to them spending even more time together. And now she even wants to hijack our training time. We have known she was Shadowhunter by blood from the beginning. But now she wants to be trained so she can save her mother. And Jace is now spending his every waking hour helping her. Forgetting all about his parabatai. Not even seeing how hurt I am.

Magnus was patiently listening to all off this. He was just sitting there listening closely as I dumped all of my problems onto him. He didn't interrupt me once. And even though I could see a flash of hurt in his eyes a few times I didn't stop. It was nice to talk to someone. I was holding it in for so long it was killing me from the inside. It was killing me not to have anyone to talk to about this. Izzy wouldn't understand and Max was too young to. Now that I did I couldn't stop myself from saying it all.

When I finished he cherished my cheek with his hand lightly. I leaned into the thouch. Closing my eyes.

"I hate seeing you hurt like this." He whispered and hugged me.

I was caught my surprise but melted into his embrace none the less.

He didn't say anything else. Just hugged me. And being in his embrace made me feel a little better.

"Do you like me?" He asked after a minute of silence.

I opened my eyes. Caught by surprise.

Why was he asking me this? Why now?

"Of course I like you." I said blushing and lowered my head onto his neck so he can't see it.

He chuckled. "Good. Because I like you too."

I nuzzled onto his neck slightly.

"When do you have to go?" He asked me combing his fingers through my hair.

"Now actually." I said feeling the runes burning out and exhaustion kicking in. "I'm going to pass out soon. Need to be home for that."

"If you're that tired why don't you stay and sleep here? Just to sleep. It would be dangerous to go back like this."

"Don't worry." I sat up straighter. "I need to be back by the time everyone wakes up tomorrow morning."

"You can wake up early and go back then. No one will know." He kissed my cheek.

"I would rather not. Better safe than sorry."

He sighed giving up. He got up pulling me up with him. "Fine. But at least text me when you get home so I know you are safe."

"I will." I leaned forward and kissed him. It was the first time that I initiated a kiss and I could see that I caught him by surprise.

I smirked before turning around and heading towards the door.

I could feel him walking behind me.

As I reached the door he interlined his hand in mine, stopping me.

"I have something for you." He said taking my other hand and putting something cold in it. Something small that felt like metal.

I looked at my hand with wide eyes. It was a key.

"Magnus…" I didn't know what to say.

That can't be the key to his loft. It can't. I thought but his next words chased any of my doubt away.

"So you can come whenever you want." He said with a smile. "You don't have to wait for me to buzz you in. Just come in, ok?"

"Magnus I can't take this." I said.

"Of course you can." He closed my fingers around it. "I am giving it to you so even if I'm not home you can come and wait for me. It looks as if you can use a place to escape to sometimes." He smiled that warm and soft smile making me nod.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No need to thank me Alexander."

"No. I mean thank you for today. For everything." I explained looking down at my shoes. A little embarrassed that I cracked like that in front of him.

"There is really no need. I love being here for you when you need me to. I feel like I should be thanking you for how you opened up for me today. I know you don't do that often. "

I smiled and kissed him one last time before turning around.

"Bye Magnus." I said walking out of the door.

"Bye darling. See you soon."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I kind of forgot Chairman Meow the first time so I'm making up for it now. Alec is getting more comfortable in the relationship. It will be more and more fun from now on. As their relationship grows._


	11. Chapter 10

_Here you go. Hope you like it. Enjoy._

ALEC POV

"I started thinking you are avoiding me darling." I heard Magnus say as I sat down.

I looked at him confused. "Why would I do that?"

He laughed softly. "I don't know. But it's you. It can't be that surprising."

"Yes it can. I would never do something like that to you." I confessed with a blush.

"Good to know." He smiled at me."So then what is the reason for not seeing the magnificent me for four days?"

I laughed. "Clary." As I said that name the smile left my face. "They needed some help with the searching." I said. Annoyance clear in my voice.

"And you helped?" He asked disbelieving.

"Well not really. I actually tried to talk Jace out of it more than anything." I admitted. "If this goes on he will get hurt. And all because of that annoying little girl."

"Actually you will get hurt. You are the only one that gets hurt because of his recklessness." He said sipping his tea.

I thought about it for a second. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am darling. I am always right."

I smiled and opened my mouth for a sarcastic reply when my phone started to ring.

I groaned and fished it out of my pocket looking at the caller ID.

Jace.

I found myself getting a little annoyed that he interrupted our date.

What the hell?! I thought surprised. That is new.

"Just a second." I said to Magnus before answering. "Hello."

"Alec. Where did you go?" He asked through the phone.

"Out." I answered simply. "For a walk."

"Well come back. We found it and we need you to go with us as a backup."

"We?" I raised my eyebrows.

I could feel Magnus's gaze on me as I talked.

"Yes we. Me, Clary and Izzy." He explained slowly like I was a three year old.

"Don't tell me that Clary is coming too?!" I asked desperately hoping against all hope that he is not that stupid.

"Of course she is. She found it and she has been getting better."

"You can't be serious?!" I run a hand through my hair. "She will get us all killed."

"No she won't." He said and then sighed. "I am tired of this. Just come back now so we can go."

I let out an exhausted breath looking at Magnus apologetically. "Fine. I will be there in ten to fifteen minutes."

I ended the call and looked at Magnus again.

"Sorry I got to-"

"Go?! Yeah, I got that. Wonder boy is calling for help right?! Can't miss that." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry." I said again, getting up. "I don't want to. But they will get themselves killed if I don't."

I looked around-still on edge when we were in public-and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will make it up to you I promise" I said stepping backwards.

He grinned. "You better."

I looked towards the door. Hesitant to leave before I am sure he isn't angry.

He saw it.

"It's fine. Just go. We can see each other later."

With one last Sorry I ran out of the Café heading for The Institute.

The pain was unbearable.

I am going to die. I thought as I trashed on the floor.

I numbly heard someone screaming. Is that me?!

Everything was fuzzy.

When did I close my eyes?!

I couldn't take the pain anymore. It was like I was burning from the inside out. I could feel the poison spreading through my blood. Leaving fire and more pain behind.

I am going to die! I thought again.

I could feel the blackness coming and knew I'm going to pass out soon.

Good. I thought relived. That means no more pain.

But it means no more anything. I heard a quiet voice in my head say. That means no more you.

The thought was unnerving. But I couldn't do anything about it could I?! No one can do anything about it. Or maybe…

I opened my eyes-with enormous difficulty-and was met by Izzy's panicked ones.

I could barely think anymore. The pain was clouding my mind. But I needed to tell Izzy. I needed to at least try.

"Alec hang in there!" She shouted through the tears. "You will be ok. We will-"

I moved my numb hand and coughed her arm in a death grip cutting her off.

"Call…" I breathed through my burning throat. Every letter feeling like a knife. "You need to…Call…"

She looked at me confused. "What?!"

"Call…" I repeated. Trying to do it more loudly this time. "Call…Three…"

"Number three?!" She asked understanding fleshing in her eyes. She got my phone out of my pocket. "You want me to call number three on your speed dial?!"

I tried nodding my head but I couldn't. "Yes…" I tried whispering but my voice was lost. I couldn't think anymore. And the blackness came a second later. Bringing me out off my tortures pain and into the sweet nothingness.

MAGNUS POV

"Again I cannot make a potion for her to fall in love with you." I said very slowly so the idiot can finally understand.

"But she-" The brown haired idiot started to argue again but I cut him off.

"I don't care about what she is and isn't." I pinched the bridge of my nose slowly losing my calm. Well what was left of it anyway. "If she doesn't love you herself she never will. Maybe you should go and woo her or something and not bother me." I sighed in frustration. "I can't believe you got me all the way here for this."

"But she just needs to see it!"

"So make her see it! I don't-" My phone started ringing.

Who is it no?! I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen. When I saw who it was I smiled. Already in a better mood.

Without a word I turned around I started walking away. I could heare him shouting after me but I didn't care.

Idiot.

I answered my phone. "Hello d-"

"Who is this?" Came a woman's shaky but demanding voice.

I took a double take. Why is she using his phone? Who is she anyway?

A bad feeling came over me.

"Magnus Bane. The High Warlock of Brooklyn." I stated formally.

I could hear her suck in a breath of surprise.

So, she didn't know who she was calling. I mused. More worried now. Maybe someone just took his phone. Even as I thought it I knew it was a lie. Something was really wrong. You can hear it in her voice.

"And you are?" I asked. Hoping my suspicions are wrong.

"Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. But I don't have time for formalities. My brother is hurt!" Her voice was shaking and she sounded panicked.

I felt like my heart stopped beating for a moment. Alec is hurt?! I knew something was very wrong.

I quickened my pace. All terrible possibilities passing over my mind. If she is calling than that means that he can't. I heled a cab trying to stay calm enough to be useful. She was calling because she needed help.

"Where are you?" I asked getting in.

Stay calm. I reminded myself. Stay calm.

"Almost at The Institute. Please help. I don't want him to die." She said desperation clear in her voice.

Die?! I thought. A few sparks flying from the tips of my fingers. Signaling that I am definitely not calm anymore.

"I'll be there in a few minute." I said before hanging up.

I told the driver the right address. "Hurry up and I'll pay you double."

He started driving at once. Braking the speed limit thoroughly. But my mind wasn't on that.

What did that boy do?!

I thought about the shy kiss on the cheek he gave me before we parted this morning.

He can't die! Whatever it is I will not let him die!

Soon the cab stopped in front of the Institute. I looked towards the front door as I hurried out and saw a tall raven hair girl.

She looks a little like Alec. I noticed as I approached her.

His sister. I guessed.

"Where is he?" I demanded as I stood before her. Not wanting to waste any time.

"The Infirmary." The girl-No Isabelle looked like she has been crying. Her hair tangled and makeup smeared.

I nodded and entered the elevator with her right behind me. I cursed the slow elevator as we went up.

I don't have time for this!

"He told me to call you." She said surprising me.

He did?! He told her to call me?! The thought was nice. But then I remembered what is the reason he told her that and my mood turned bitter again.

The elevator finally stopped and I hurried to where I remembered was the Infirmary.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Demon poison."

Shit. "Which one?"

"Greater Demon. Abbadon."

I am going to kill that boy! I thought starting to run. I am going to heal him so I can kill him myself.

As I entered the Infirmary the first thing I saw was the pail boy lying lifeless on one of the beds. A big gash covering his barely moving chest. All covered in blood. Barely breathing.

The whole room smelled like death.

"Who are you?" Asked a male voice.

My attention turned to the other two Shadowhunters in the room.

The short girl with red hair and a blond boy. Jace and Clary I assumed turning my focus back to Alec. Whose shallow breathes started to slow down even more.

I hurried to his side. Sparks already flying as my magic build up.

"Out!" I yelled at them not even turning around. All my focus on the dieng boy.

"You will not die!" I growled under my breath.

I could still hear voices behind me. Arguing. It made me angry.

I can't focus like this!

"I am not going anywhere!"

"Yes you are! Now!"

"He is a Downworlder!"

"Alec trusts him so you need to do it too. Which means we have to get out. Now. "

"Like hell he does! Alec would never trust him!"

"Well, he does. He made me call him."

"Izzy, you are being unreasonable!"

"Do you want him to die?!"

"Izzy-"

"I don't want that. And he is the only one who can help. So, out! Now!"

There was some more struggling and then the door closed behind them.

Good girl. I thought. Thanking all the Angeles for Isabelle before starting to heal the bloody boy in front of me.

This is going to be along night.

ALEC POV

The first thing I was aware of as I came back to consciousness was that everything hurt. My whole body hurt. It was an agony just to breath.

I tried opening my eyes. It took a few tries before I was actually able to do so.

I saw the familiar white ceiling. The Infirmary.

I am alive. I thought a little surprised. How am I alive?

Something flashed at the corner of my eye and I turned my head slowly. I could hear my heartbeat unbelievably loudly as I did that.

"Magnus?!" I whispered in a raspy voice when I saw the Warlock sleeping on the chair next to my bed.

He sturd and opened one eye sleepily.

"Alec!" He bolted upright. All sleepiness gone in an instant. "You're awake!" He sounded relived.

I didn't say anything. Just watched him closely. He looked exhausted. More exhausted that I have ever seen him before.

"You healed me." I said through my screechy throat.

"You called. I came." He said getting up and entering the bathroom. A minute later he came back with a glass of water. "Drink." He said to me softly bringing the glass to my mouth.

I complied eagerly. Happy to sooth my dry throat.

"Thank you." I said after I drank the whole glass.

"You're welcome darling." He said with a smile cherishing my cheek. "I hope you know that if you do something like this again I am personally going to kill you."

I smiled shyly. "Sorry."

"You better be." He kissed my forehead. "You are so making this up to me." He mumbled onto my skin.

I laughed and then winced from the pain and the soreness.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Everywhere."

"Well, that is expected. When I got here you were on the verge of death. And your lungs collapsed three times while I was healing you. If I came even a minute later I would have been too late."

"Thank you for healing me." I whispered softly.

He kissed me. A soft peck on the lips. "Thank you for calling."

I yawned and he laughed.

"Tired?"

"A little." I admitted.

"Go to sleep then." He said softly. "I don't know if I will be here when you wake up again but I hope you will come to me when you get better enough. I cant wait to see how you will make this up to me."

I blushed and he chuckled.

"Call if you need anything else, ok?!" He said as I closed my eyes.

I nodded and than sleep took me. But not before I heard a Good night Alexander from Magnus.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._


	12. Chapter 11

_Here you go. Hope you like it._

I pressed the buzzer again but still no answer.

I guess he really isn't home. I thought with a sigh. But I really wanted to see him. And it was hard to get out of the house too.

Maybe I could... I fished the key he gave me out of my pocket.

He gave it to me so be wouldn't mind if I come in and wait for him. Right?!

Before I had time to think too much of it I opened the door.

I entered the building and looked at the stairs with dread.

I haven't thought about that. I put the crutches on the first stair and tested it by hopping on it. It seemed good enough. As long as I go slowly it should be alright.

As I started walking-well hopping actually-up the stairs I remembered my conversation with Izzy when I finally woke up fully.

FLASHBACK

I opened my eyes and was revealed to see that the room wasn't spinning anymore.

My body was still sore but not too painfully so.

"You're awake!" I heard a familiar voice say beside me.

I looked at my right and saw Izzy sitting there.

But no Magnus. I thought sadly.

I opened my mouth to ask where he is when I stopped myself.

That would be too suspicious. And he did say that maybe he won't be here. I remembered.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me softly.

"Better. It doesn't hurt so much anymore." I moved a little on the bed to emphasis my point.

"Good." She smiled relived. "Your Warlock seems to have done a great job."

My Warlock?! I thought turning white. Does she know?! I looked at her face more closely. No. She doesn't. She wouldn't say it so calmly if she did. Relief went through my body. Good.

I almost had a heart attack for a second there.

"Jace kicked him out by the way." She said after a minute.

"What?" Jace did what?!

"The Warlock. He wanted to stay and make sure you really are ok but Jace didn't like that." She explained rolling her eyes in annoyance. "He didn't want to risk you getting hurt so he kicked him out."

Jace was worried… What?! He kicked Magnus out?! Shit, they met! This isn't good. Jace will ask questions I can't give him an answer to. And Magnus already disliked Jace. This isn't good. Did they argue?! What I stupid question. I snorted. Of course they did. The both have egos as big as this planet. Not to mention prides. I am surprised they were able to be in the same room and stay alive.

"Alec?!" Izzy called me a little worried. Bringing me out off my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me?" She was looking at me funny.

"What? Sorry. No."

"I said that it was a good thing you have his number. How did you get it anyway?" She looked genially interested.

I didn't say anything. How do I answer that?!

"I am not judging." She said quickly. "It was just surprising that you know him. And by how fast he came it seems that you know each other well."

"Not really." I lied. Trying to think of a good enough excuse. "We met a while ago. And he helped me a few times. And said to call if I need his help again."

"Helped you. With what?"

"Healing." I answered quickly.

Well, it isn't a complete lie. He healed me before. It just isn't the reason why I have his phone number. But she doesn't need to know that.

"So this isn't the first time?" She looked surprised.

"Considering that I have Jace for a parabatai no it isn't." I answered remembering what Magnus told me at the Cafe.

Wow. That seems like ages ago now.

"You must pay him a lot. I hear he's not cheap."

I just nodded hoping she leaves it at that.

And she did. But after a minute of silence she slightly jumped in her chair. "Oh. I just remembered. I asked him about the payment before he left and he told me that you too already have some kind of a deal. And that he will talk that out with you."

A light blush colored my cheeks.

Demit. Please don't notice. I thought desperately.

Luckily she was too caught up in her thoughts to.

I let out a relived breath.

"Shame he isn't single." She smiled at me. "You two would have made a cute couple."

I turned red at her comment. "Izzy…"

"Yes. Yes. I know. You are not found of Downworlders." She said thinking that my cheeks are red from anger. "But you can't deny it."

I stayed silent and she got up after a minute. "I better go tell Jace you are awake. He wants to talk with you."

I smiled at her while she left. A small fake smile. While I was freaking out from the inside.

Shit. Jace will have so many questions. How can I answer them all and not be suspicions.

END OF FLASHBACK

My thoughts snapped back to the present as I reached his apartment door.

I reached into my pocket again and pulled out the key with shaking hands.

He told me to come whenever. I thought. But will he get angry because I came while he isn't home?

I unlocked the door. My heart beating fast as it clicked open.

No turning back now.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. The click echoing through the silent loft.

Why did I come here again?!

My legs were screaming in pain from the accelerating so many stairs.

With a sigh I slowly made my way to the living room. Putting my crutches down by the couch and sitting down.

I sighed relived and looked around.

What now? What do I do until he gets back?

I noticed something moving at the corner of my eye.

Just as I turned my head to look something small, white and furry ran into my legs.

"Chairman Meow?!" I smiled and picked him up as he meowed softly. "I forgot about you."

He nuzzled into my stomach purring endlessly.

"You really like to cuddle, ha?!" I smiled while petting him. "Church is more into biting than cuddling. But you are really cute."

He just continued purring and arched into my touch.

I laid down so he can be more comfortable.

"I like cats but he doesn't seem to like me." I mused. "He likes Jace though."

The thought of Jace made me remember our talk from a few days ago.

FLASHBACK

Jace stormed into the room. "What's with the Downworlder Alec?!" He said accusingly.

No Hello. No how are you. I thought. Just strait to the questioning.

I just looked at him. What am I suppose to say? I am not used to lying to him. Well, not when he asks me directly anyway.

"What?! You can't talk now?" He was standing by my bed. At the same place where Magnus was when I first woke up. I suddenly felt guilty. Thinking about Magnus in front of Jace.

"Say something!" He almost yelled. "You are the one who hates them the most. Remember?! And now Izzy tells me that she called him at your request. That you have his number. I want you to explain. So talk!"

"I don't hate them." I whispered. It was true. I never hated them but I wasn't fond of them either. He opened his mouth to argue so I lied quickly. "And I have his number for emergencies."

"Emergencies?"

"Yes. For when I need healing."

"So, this isn't the first time you called him."

"Of course not. Don't tell me you didn't notice how fast that gash on my back healed." I said jokingly trying to change the subject and avoid the hard questions.

"The iratzi healed you." He said but I could see that he started to doubt it now.

"The iratzi was too slow. If I let it heal me on its on I would have been laying in bed for at least three days."

"You could have called me to draw another one. Not let him see you so vulnerable. He could have killed you."

"No he wouldn't." I said with upmost certainty. He seemed like he was going to argue so I continued. "As long as he get's played its fine."

"Played?! And how do you pay him anyway?"

"With money." I say dumbfoundedly. Hoping he will stop prying.

"How much money? He is very expensive. If you drain your whole bank account it wouldn't be enough for normal healing and definitely not for what he did the other day."

I want Izzy back. I thought. She trusts me more than this.

"We have a deal. Don't worry about it." I said avoiding his eyes.

"A deal?!" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yes, a deal. Now let it go. I have it all under control."

"I hope you do." He was calming down slowly. I could see real concern in his eyes. "If anything happens you will call me, right?!"

"Of course." I lied again. "Don't worry."

"Fine. I trust your judgment. For now."

END OF FLASHBACK

The sound of the front door opening brought me back out off my thoughts.

My heart beat sped up out of nervousness and expectation.

"Chairman Meow?!" Magnus called starting to walk towards the living room. "Don't tell me you ran away again."

I wanted to sit up but the cat was sleeping on my chest. Enabling me to do so without startling him.

"Chairman?!" He entered the room and stopped in surprise.

"Hay." I said with a blush. Slowly sitting up and putting the sleeping cat down on my lap. "Sorry for intruding like this. I just wanted to see you but you weren't here. So I remembered the key and decided to wait for you. Sorry. If you want me to go I'll-"

"No." He said coming out of his initial shock and walking towards me. "No need to apologize. I gave you the key. Didn't I?!" He smiled as he sat down next to me. "I love having you here when I come home. It's been a long time since I had someone-other than Chairman-wait for me. It's a nice feeling."

I smiled shyly and he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Hello." He grinned after the kiss.

"Hay." I repeated a little breathlessly.

"I missed you." He rested his forehead on mine.

"Missed you too."

"How are you healing?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Good. Thanks to you. I wouldn't even need the crutches anymore in a day or two."

"That's good. I'm glad you're alright."

"I hope you don't mind." I started after a minute of comfortable silence. "But I think I wont be able to get up for at least a few more hours."

He laughed. "Darling after four days without as much as a phone call I am not letting you go anytime soon."

I blushed. Feeling guilty for that and he kissed me again.

Chairman meowed from my lap. Wanting my attention back on him.

I laughed seeing Magnus glare at his cat in return.

"I know I said its good that he likes you. But s a little too much." He picked him up from my lap.

"Don't be like that. He's your cat."

"Yes, he is. But he is also stealing my boyfriend which is unforgivable."

I laughed again. "Don't worry. He won't steal me from you." I kissed him. "But I just love playing with him. I never had a cat to cuddle with." I admitted petting Chairman.

"What about Church?" He asked confused. "Isn't he your cat?"

"Church is The Institutes cat. And he only seems to like Jace. Me, he likes biting."

He laughed. "I guess he didn't change at all. Still as stubborn as ever. "

"You know him from before?" I asked surprised.

"I know a lot of creatures. Even stubborn cats." He said and then smiled. "Well, Chairman likes you. A little too much for my taste. But I think I can learn to live with that."

I laughed. "No need to get jealous. Most off my attention will always be on you."

"Glad to hear that." He purred and kissed me.

After a lot of more kissing and talking it was time for me to get going.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" He asked giving me my crutches.

"Yes, I am." I said standing up with Magnus's help. "Izzy and Jace are getting suspicious as it is. No need to give them even more reason to be."

"Fine. Fine. I will let you leave but I need to ask you something first."

"What?"

"I have a party on Friday night. Will you come?"

"A party. For what?"

"Chairman Meow's birthday." He answered simply.

"You are throwing a party for your cat's birthday?" I asked unbelievingly.

Who does that? I thought. Well, apparently Magnus does.

"Yes of course. Three times a year."

"Why three times a year?"

"Well, I don't know actually when his birthday is so I just throw it a few times. One of those times should be at least close to the actual date."

I laughed. "Of course."

"Anyway all of my parties are magnificent and extremely popular so my guests don't actually care about why there is a party as long as there is one." He explained. "So, will you come?"

"I don't like parties that much." I admitted, now standing by the door.

"I will make sure you love this one." He said with a grin.

"I still don't know. Don't you think your other guests will have a little problem with a Shadowhunter around?"

"Then they cal leave or get turned into rats. It depends on what mood I'm in. And if you're here I will most definitely be in a good one."

I stayed silent. Still not sure if I should agree to come or not.

"Come on Alexander. What is the point of having you if I can't even show your hot ass off?!" He whined.

I blushed at that and stuttered something.

"I promise there won't be anyone you know there."

"Fine." I agreed with a sigh.

He grinned and kissed me. "Good. Now you can go."

He opened the door for me and kissed me one more time before I stepped out.

"Goodbye darling. Consider your dept paid." He called after me.

I blushed. "Bye."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_The next chapter is the party so it will be fun. And a lot of things will happen. But it will maybe take me a few days to write it so be patient._


	13. Chapter 12

_Here you go. Hope you like it._

I was lying on my bed. Dreading the night that will come. Thinking of all the ways it can go wrong.

This can't be healthy. I thought with a sigh.

The sound of cracking flames made me open my eyes just in time to see a piece of paper materializing right in front of me.

Who is sending me a fire massage? I thought as I watched it land on my stomach. The only ones I can think of are my parents but they write to Hodge. Not me.

I slowly took it and smiled when I saw who sent it.

Of course it's him. I thought as I started to read it.

**Alexander darling**

**Just reminding you that you promised to come to my party tonight. No excuse's this time. And also to tell you that you can't come in one of your ugly excuse's of sweaters. If I see anything with a hole in it I am dressing you up myself. **

**Actually forget about that. Just come with as many holes as you like. So I can dress you up.**

**Looking forward to seeing you tonight.**

**Magnus**

I smiled at the note.

It is so like Magnus to send me a fire massage to say that I need to dress better.

Ii took a piece of paper and a pen from my bedside table.

**Magnus**

**Why didn't you just use the phone?!**

**Alec**

I wrote and drew a fire rune at the corner of the paper. Watching it go out in flames.

It didn't take long for the new massage to arrive. I snatched it up while there were still some flames on it.

**Alexander darling**

**How can you even ask me that? It is dramatic this way.**

**Magnus**

I laughed. Of course it is.

Well, I am definitely not letting him dress him up. And knowing him he will really do it if I don't do as he says and come in "normal" clothes. I thought getting up from my bed with a sigh. But I don't think I have anything like that in my closet.

I groaned knowing that-since I am not going shopping-this leaves me only one other choice. Borrowing some clothes from Jace.

I slowly made my way to his room Hoping-for the first time ever-that he is out with Clary.

It was strange. All my feelings recently. Everything… Was just strange.

I noticed recently that my feelings for Jace are slowly starting to be out shined by my feelings for Magnus. I couldn't figure out if that was good or bad. I only ever loved Jace that way. But my feelings for Magnus are different. Somehow…Stronger. Not so painful. Being with him was as easy as breathing. I didn't know what to make of it. Didn't know what to make of this new strange feelings. I guess I just have to wait and see.

I knocked on the door hesitantly.

No answer.

With a relived breath I entered his room and quickly made my way towards the closet. Not wanting him to catch me here and ask questions I don't want answered.

"What are you doing?!"

I froze. But it wasn't Jace's voice.

It was Clary's

"Borrowing a shirt." I said taking the first black-not too tight-shirt I could find.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." I turned around to face her.

She was standing in front of the door with arms crossed and eyes narrowed. I glared at her. Wanting to get out before Jace comes back.

"Since you're taking my boyfriends shirt it kind of is." She said stubbornly not wanting to let it go.

I felt the all too familiar pang of emotions when she said the word boyfriend. Jealousy. Hurt. And anger.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked to change the line of questioning from me. "Where is he?"

"He will come soon. I came here to wait. But you still haven't answered my questions."

"There is nothing to tell." I said walking forward and pushing her slightly so I can get to the door. "I needed a shirt and came here to borrow one. Nothing more."

I stopped with one foot out of the door and looked at her over my shoulder. Her arms weren't crossed anymore and her stature was a little less offensive. But she still looked suspicious.

"I know I don't have the right to ask-what with how things are between us-but I would appreciate it if you don't tell Jace you saw me here. Or at all really." I said and walked out only to be stopped by her hand grabbing my forearm.

"What's going on?" She asked me hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on." I answered confused.

"Don't lie. I know it's something. You are not around Jace as much anymore. And you were just nice to me. Well, more nice than you ever were before. Jace says it's nothing. But I just know that there is something." She insisted. I saw a flash of worry in her eyes.

She's worried about me?! I thought taken aback by it. Why is she worried? She should be happy by me not being around.

"Look, it really is nothing." I said pulling my arm out of her grasp and starting to walk away. "Just let it go." I called back before turning the first corner.

While I walked back to my room I tried to make sense of what just happened.

I just couldn't. She was first angry and suspicious. And then she was worried. About me. I was always so cold toward her so it's hard to beehive it. But she really looked worried.

Maybe I should at least try and be nice to her in the future. I still don't like her being with Jace. But she seems like a good person. I should at least give her a chance.

I sat on maybe with a sigh.

I guess Magnus really changes everything. Everything is different. It's so confusing. I laid on the bed with a groan. Everything is changing. I don't want to be with Jace all the time anymore. He is still there. Still at the back of my mind. But…Not in my every thought. Magnus changed everything.

I never thought there will come a day when I will get over Jace. But maybe…Maybe that day is coming. Maybe I really will get over him.

I didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing. Or if all this will end well. And I didn't want to think about it. I should just live in the now. Forget all of this and focus on Magnus's party tonight.

I sighed at the thought.

I am already regretting agreeing to go. I thought. I don't know what to expect of it. But since it's Magnus… It can't end well.

The next few hours I spent in the training room. Alone, since Jace was somewhere with Clary. Again.

I found myself not getting as annoyed as usual.

At around eight pm I showered and dressed. Putting on a jacket so my sibling don't notice the shirt.

"Going out again?!" Came a familiar voice from behind me.

I tensed and turned around slowly. Finding myself face to face with Izzy,

So close. I thought glancing towards the elevator door only a few feet away.

"I'm-"

"Going going for a walk." She finished for me. "Yeah I know. You have been doing that a lot lately."

"I feel like walking. Stop trying to find something more to it." I said with guilt building in me. Trying to get me to confess.

I won't. I thought stubbornly. Staying my ground.

"Stop acting so suspicious then." She crossed her arms over her chest. Looking at me sternly.

I shifted under her gaze but didn't back down. "Can I go now?"

"No. Not until you explain."

"There is nothing to explain. I like walking. It clears my mind a bit."

"Bullshit." She spat at me. "I don't care what you say. I know you are hiding something."

"I am not!" I said with enough conviction to make her back off.

And I was surprised when she seemed to do just that. She relaxed a little. And it seemed she is finally-and reluctantly-believing me.

"Fine." She said with a sigh. Looking defeated.

I knew I should be happy and relieved about it. But all I could fell was guilt.

She believed my lie. I felt bed because of it. But I shook it off. Trying to convince myself that lying to her is still necessary.

"I am sorry if I worried you or something but I really am only going for a walk." Suddenly it was really hard to loon the eyes. Because I could see trust in them. And it killed me.

"Fine." She repeated taking a step backwards. Her eyes turning soft a little more.

I looked her up and down for the first time that night. "You look like you're going out." I said indicating at her-too short-dress.

"Not yet. But Jace is training Clary. And you are no fun. So I decided to go out and have fun for the both of us." She said not seeing how her words made me feel even guiltier.

If only she knew where I am really going. I thought with a sigh. Fighting down a sudden want to tell her.

"Well, goodbye now. Got to go. Take a walk." I said before I can say something I'll regret.

She just nodded and smiled softly.

I turned around and practically ran into the elevator. The truth on the tip of my tongue.

"Alec!" She called after me before I had time to push the button.

I turned around. Fearing that she will start again. But on the other hand secretly hoping she would. It would at least make me feel a little guilty. When I looked at her her expression was different. Softer. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?! I won't judge you. Whatever it is."

I nodded and turned around again so she won't see how guilty I was feeling at the moment.

"Way to go Izzy." I murmured while the elevator went down. "Making me feel guilty."

The elevator came to a stop. I sighed exiting it and the Institute. Starting the long walk to Brooklyn.

Feeling that I really needed a walk to clear my head a bit. After all I was just seconds away from confessing to Izzy. Not good.

When I finally came to the right building I saw a row of vampire bikes parked outside.

I eyed them verily. This is going to be along night.

The hall was silent as ever as I made my way up the stairs. But I could feel the presence of Downworlders. A lot of Downworlders.

My Shadowhunter instincts screamed at me to run. To get away while I still can. And my hands were reaching for my weapons-which were hidden under my clothes-every few seconds. It was like a tick and I couldn't stop it.

The only reason why I didn't just turn around and go home was because I promised Magnus I would come.

Why did I do that?

I sighed looking at the door in front of me.

Why am I always so weak to everything he wants?

I took one last deep breath and opened the door. I gasped in surprise seeing how the lodge transformed over night. No doubt the work of his magic.

Floor-to-ceiling windows were smeared with a thick film of dirt and paint, blocking out most of the ambient light from the street. Big metal pillars wound with colored lights held up an arched, sooty ceiling. Doors torn off their hinges and laid across dented metal garbage cans made a makeshift bar at one end of the room. A lilac-skinned woman in a metallic bustier was ranging drinks along the bar in tall, harshly colored glasses that tinted the fluid inside them: blood red, cyanosis blue, poison green. And everywhere you look were just more Downworlders.

It made me feel terribly uneasy.

I stepped inside and was immediately overwhelmed by them. Their proximity made my skin crawl. I was raised to hate and feel disgusted by them after all.

My hand shot to my front pocket. Grabing my stele tightly as I looked around.

I needed to find Magnus soon or this isn't going to end well.

As I walked I noticed some of them looking at me. I gulped.

I was covered with fresh and old runes. And it was showing.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and I turned around in a second. Finding myself only inches away from a vampire.

"Nephilim." He said it like an insult. "It wasn't very smart of you to come here. You will regret it soon enough. I guaranty it." He smiled widely.

It didn't faze me.

He was on the floor in a matter of seconds. My foot on his back. Keeping him there.

"Do you mind if I don't?!" I looked down at his angry form. I could see that his fangs were out as he snarled.

Not wanting any trouble I let him go and started to get away as quickly as I could.

As I did so I could see that there was a cround forming around us. Enabling me to pass. They looked at me with disgust and anger.

Not good.

"You little bastard!" I avoided the vampire by an inch as he pounced at me.

I didn't want to fight-there were just too many of them-but as he was getting ready to pounce again it didn't seem like I have any other choice.

"You-" He suddenly stopped. Eyes wide and hands going to his throat. It looked like he was choking.

"You do not touch him." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around. Startled that I didn't hear him approach.

He looked more than a little angry. "Do you understand?!"

The vampire nodded furiously.

"Good." He said letting the vampire breath again.

He gulped taking as much air as he could. Relived that he can breathe again.

"Now go." Magnus splayed the fingers of his hand, and the vampire turned as smartly as if someone had grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. He marched back into the crowd, heading toward the door.

As I watched him leave Magnus's arms snaked around my waist making me lean back onto his chest.

"Magnus…?!" I jumped. Looking around at the Downworlders around us.

"Oh, hush." He whispered into my ear. Not letting go. "There is no one here that will say anything to the Clave or any of the other Shadowhunters. Don't worry. He kissed my cheek. "No need to hide here."

I still wasn't sure about it so I stayed tensed. Looking around at the crowd that was watching us.

Magnus sighed at that and took my hand pulling me towards the kitchen.

He pulled me in and shoved me onto the door. Closing it with my body as he leaned onto me and kissed me hard. When I responded to the kiss he deepened it. Licking my lips, asking for entrance. Which I granted by parting them slightly. His lips and tongue were making me forget that there were people-more or less-just behind the door.

But I was reminded of it as we broke apart. I flushed brightly red in an instant.

Magnus laughed softly. Cherishing my red cheek with one hand. "I apologize for the idiot from earlier. I will make sure that doesn't happen again."

I didn't say anything but just nodded. Still a little fazed from the kiss.

He pulled away a little and looked me up and down. "Let me guess. You are hiding one of your sweaters under that jacket." He smiled. Looking absolutely predatory. It made me squirm under his gaze. "You thought I was kidding, right?!"

"No I didn't." I said pulling the zipper down. "I know you don't kid about clothes. And that is why I borrowed a shirt from Jace."

Magnus's eyes darkened as his gaze roamed over my chest. And the shirt that was clinging to me like a second skin.

I blushed.

"I never thought I would ever be grateful for that little bastard." He said taking my hand and pulling me flush against him. "But this shirt makes you look so sexy." He purred before kissing me again.

There was some racket on the other side of the door that made us break apart.

"BANE! COME OUT HERE! WE NEED TO TALK!" A voice boomed.

"Excuse me for a minute. I need to see what they want." He kissed me softly for a second. "I'll be right back." He got out of the door. Leaving me alone.

After a quick decision I made my way out of the kitchen and to the opposite wall. As far away from the crowd as possible.

As I walked I could feel their eyes on me. Some were looking at me in disgust. Some were just angry. But then there were others who looked intrigued. And interested. Looking at me like a piece of meat.

Their gaze made me worry the most.

After a few minutes of standing by the wall and avoiding everyone's gaze I felt someone come besice me.

"Alec?!" The all too familiar voice called in surprise.

I turned around quickly hoping against all hope that I heard it wrong. That it's someone else's voice.

My heart almost stopped beating as I saw that I wasn't wrong. As I saw her standing there in front of me in her dress and eyes wide in shock and surprise at seeing me here.

"Izzy!"

_I know this is bad. But the next one will be better I promise. I needed to cut it in two because it would be too long otherwise. So, tell me what you think._


	14. Chapter 13

_Sorry it took me this long but I was finishing Fearless and had a big writers block so it just took me more than usual to write it. Anyway, hope you like it._

"Izzy!" Shock and fear were clearly heard in my voice. "What are you doing here?" I asked her while my heart was beating rapidly.

This isn't good. This isn't good at all.

"I was just about to ask you the same question." She said without answering me. "Weren't you going for a walk?" Her eyes narrowed and she looked at me suspiciously again.

Great. "I…" My mind was blank. No clever answers represented it selves to me. So I just stood there. Stuttering and trapped.

Well, she would have found out sooner or later. I thought not seeing any way out of this. I am surprised I was able to keep it up for this long.

"Alec…" She looked at me curiously. "Is Jace here?"

"What?! No!" I said quickly and a little too loudly.

"Then I really don't understand why you're here." She said. "This is a Downworlder party. You would never come here voluntarily. Unless…" There was a new glint in her eyes as she moved closer. "Unless there is someone you like here. Is there?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

I couldn't help but blush slightly as I gulped. "No, Izzy-"

"Oh my Angel! There is!" Her eyes were wide, showing out her surprise and happiness as she grabbed my shoulders excitedly. "Who is he? You need to tell me!"

I just looked at her. Unable to talk.

This is what I was afraid of. Why I didn't tell her about us. I knew she would react like this. All hopeful and happy. I didn't want to see it in her eyes. To see how relived she feels. Like this is the best thing ever. It was like I was dying up until now. It was killing me.

"No need to hide it. I'm just…I'm just so relived." She hugged me. "I was so worried you will never get over Jace and here you are. Going out without him. Liking someone else." She pulled out a little so she can look at me. "Please, tell me who it is."

Before I could even think about doing such a thing there came a familiar, smooth voice from behind me. "Let me guess… My little party crasher."

I turned around startled and came only inches away from an amused looking Magnus.

How can he sneak up on me like that?!

I blushed, taking a step backwards to which he only smirked. Hiding a flash of hurt at my actions.

"Magnus." Izzy greeted him calmly with a smile. "I heard about your parties and just couldn't resist."

"Since you're Alec's sister I will let you stay and enjoy my magnificent party. But just so you know I don't look kindly upon the party crashers." He warned her but still with a smile on his face.

"Alec is crashing too." She pointed out.

"Actually no. I invited him." Magnus said giving me a wink and a grin when I blushed again.

Izzy of course saw this and narrowed her eyes while glancing between us.

I was nearly hyperventilating by this point and her suspicious narrowed eyes made me shift uncomfortably.

"Isabelle would you be so kind and go get a drink. I need to talk to your brother for a second." Magnus asked her after meeting my eyes.

"Of course." She said and left after giving me another suspicious this is not over look.

"Oh, and try not to kill any of my guests." Magnus called after her.

"I'll try." Came her reply as the crowd swallowed her.

After she was out of sight Magnus leaned his back onto the wall and rested his hands on my hips pulling me almost flush against him.

I tried to argue and jerk away but it was weak and after a second I just sighed and rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"Why are you so afraid of her finding out about us?" He asked me softly. "You know she will understand and support you. She loves you very much."

"I know." I whispered weakly.

"Then why?"

"I don't know. It just feels weird to confess to someone after keeping it a secret for so long." I answered with another sigh, trying to make some sense out of my thoughts.

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" He asked me after a second of silence.

"What?! No!" I snapped my head up and looked at him in disbelief. "Of course I'm not. Why would you even think that?!"

He tried to hide it but I could see a spark of insecurity in his eyes. Seeing him look at me like that made my heart clench.

Trying to tune out the crowd around us I did something I never did in public before and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I could never be ashamed of being with you Magnus." I whispered with a fresh blush.

Magnus's eyes softened and all insecurity was gone in a second. "Glad to hear that." He touched me lightly on the cheek and I closed my eyes. Unable to help it.

"I am not going to make you do anything you don't want." He started softly and I opened my eyes again. "But I think it would be easier for you if you just tell her. Don't you think?"

I nodded and looked at the floor. Not sure if I can tell her and not wanting to hurt Magnus by telling him so.

But he didn't press the subject but tilted my chin up and clamed my lips instead. The kiss was soft and sweet. I knew it was his way of telling me that it is fine. That he doesn't mind being my secret for a little longer.

But I minded. He didn't deserve this. The way I was keeping him a secret was making me sick and I wanted to tell someone. Even if it was just one person would be great but I just couldn't. The fear was making me enabled to do so. So I just satisfied myself with kissing him back. It has to be enough for now.

After a minute we had to break apart and I stepped out of his embrace, leaving just his hands resting on my hips lightly. As I did so he smiled at me slyly.

"I knew it." Came Izzy's voice.

I jerked to the right in surprise just as Izzy came closer with a big smile on her face. She was looking from me to Magnus's hands that were still resting on my hips. Riding up my shirt a little.

I blushed and turned to her fully as Magnus straitened and let me go. I knew I should be relieved that he let go of me but all I could feel was the loss of his warm touch.

"Izzy I-"

"Don't even bother." She cut me off. "I saw and you can't deny it."

"How much did you see?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Enough to see that you two have more than a just business deal." She answered still smiling.

I looked at Magnus for help. As our eyes met I could see that he is leaving the choice up to me. He is letting me decide if I will admit the truth or make up some new lie that probably wouldn't even work. But either way I knew he will back me up.

And that made my choice for me and with one big breath I pushed my fear away as best I could and looked straight into her eyes.

"You are right." I said, relived that my voice isn't shaking. "It's more than just a business deal. Magnus is my boyfriend."

Her smile grew wider but I could also see shock in her eyes. Whether it was from the fact that I admitted it to her or the fact that I actually have a boyfriend I didn't know and at the moment didn't actually care as I looked sideways at Magnus again.

He looked back at me with a proud smile and took my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"I can't believe it!" She said when she was finally able to find her voice again. "I can't believe it. You two are so cute." She hugged me all of the sudden. "Finally. I was starting to lose hope on you." She whispered into my ear and I found myself not minding it.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked me after pulling away.

"Two months. Right?" I asked glancing at Magnus.

He flashed me a bright smile of encouragement. "Two and a half."

"What? How? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She looked at me with a hurt expression.

Seeing her look at me like that made me regret not doing so. "I didn't tell anyone."

"But you could have at least told me." She argued. "I am your sister. And I was worried about you."

"I…" The guilt from earlier was back again.

Magnus put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "He wanted to but didn't know how." He said instead of me and I relaxed a little, thanking him silently.

She looked between us again before a big smile appeared on her face again. "Fine. Fine. I get it. I know it's hard for you." She looked at me a little sadly. "I'm just glad you finally found someone." She looked over my shoulder at something. "Speaking of someone I see him right now." I looked behind me and saw a few Downworlders smiling at her. "I got to go. But don't think this gets you off the hook." She put a finger lightly on my chest. "We are going to have a little chat later." She said before walking away.

I gulped at the thought but still felt like a huge weight was taken off my chest.

"You ok darling?" Magnus asked me pulling me even closer.

"I'm perfect." I answered with a small smile.

"Yes you are." He purred before kissing me.

After the kiss he smiled brightly at me. "I got you a drink." He handed me a glass that definitely wasn't in his hand a moment ago.

"Magnus, I don't-" I tried to give it back.

"I know. Don't worry. It's some kind of juice. No alcohol." At my still suspicious look he continued. "I would never spike your drink without your consent. You can trust me."

I looked at him for a second more before taking a quick sip. To my relief it really didn't taste anything like alcohol.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, looking at me with amusement.

"Sorry." I blushed. "I just…"

"Don't worry about it." He winked at me. "I can drink for the both of us." He took a long sip of something green from a glass that definitely just appeared in his hand. "Even though I'd like to see you drunk."

"Not going to happen Magnus." I said with a sigh.

"No, you don't even have to be drunk. Just a little buzzed would be wonderful."

"Magnus…"

"Fine. No alcohol." I chuckled at his defeated look.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have fun though." He said with a wicked smile.

I gulped. "Your version of fun is not even close to mine."

"Come." He just said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the darkest corner of the room.

"What are you-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

"Magnus." I breathed pushing him of reluctantly. "My sister is here."

If you want more privacy we can always go to my bedroom." He said with a suggestive glint in his eyes.

I blushed and he chuckled before kissing me again.

"No really Magnus." I said breathlessly as he moved down onto my neck.

By now my back was pressed against the wall and my hands rested on his hips without my consent. My protests were weak even to my own ears.

I could feel him smile against my skin. "It doesn't seem like you want me to stop."

"Magnus." It started out as a protest but as he bit lightly at my pulse point it turned more into a moan.

He smirked before claiming my lips again.

"Do you have any more protests?" He asked me with a satisfied grin, pulling away slightly.

I nodded but couldn't think of any at the moment so I just pulled him back towards me and kissed him.

He hummed as he kissed me back and moaned when I asked for entrance.

It took us a few minutes-and heated kisses-to break apart. And we did that only because I remembered that we were still at the party and there were still people around us. Including my sister.

I pushed him lightly away and went back to the crowd with a grinning Magnus beside me. He walked close enough to me to raise suspicion of anyone watching but I found that I didn't care. Magnus was right, Downworlders won't tell.

I glanced towards the door just in time to see Izzy walking out with what looked like one of the Fey.

Well that was fast. I thought while watching.

"Let's dance." Magnus whispered into my ear.

"I don't dance." I answered but didn't pull away even though I could feel prying eyes on us.

"I will show you." He said with a smile, tugging me towards the dancing Downworlders.

"I'd rather not." I said eyeing them verily.

"Oh come on Alexander." He whined. "I didn't give any alcohol, didn't kiss you in plain sight… I just want to dance with my sexy boyfriend. Is that asking too much?"

"You are acting like a child way too much for someone as old as you." I pointed out already aware that I am going to lose here.

"I'm not that old." He argued but then turned quiet as I looked at him in disbelief.

I yelped as I felt someone grab my ass. Turning around in a second I came face to face with a grinning phouka.

Did he really just do that?!

"Oi! Hands off!" Magnus said glaring at the phouka and pulling me closer to himself.

"Hello Magnus." He grinned even wider. "Long time no see."

"Touch him again and I will make sure you don't have hands anymore." His voice was so cold I didn't doubt even for a second that he would do it.

"You were never good with sharing." He mused with a smile. "But he is not your property. I have the right to do whatever I want." He looked me up and down.

It made me feel uncomfortable and I was only seconds away from hitting him before a loud snap sounded through the room. A few people looked towards us.

Something flashed behind me and as I looked I saw a big glittery sign written on my pants, just over my ass.

**PROPERTY OF MAGNUS!**

"Magnus!" I hissed with a blush.

"He is mine, now scram!" he groveled and the phouka left.

The other guests that were watching now turned back to their conversations.

"Magnus this is not funny! Get it off!" I said, looking around embarrassed.

"If you want me to take you pants off I will gladly do it." He said with a devious grin making me blush even more.

"That is not what I mean!"

"Don't worry darling. It will be gone by tomorrow morning." He looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe afternoon."

"You are unbelievable." I groaned.

"Always darling." He pulled me in for a kiss. "Let's dance."

I groaned again but let him pull me to the crowd of dancing people.

No one touched me or even looked at me for the rest of the night.

I laid down on the couch as the last "guests" left the loft.

"Did you have fun darling?" Magnus asked me as he sat next to me.

"I guess I did." I looked at him with a small smile. "But seeing how much you drank you won't have very much fun tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it. I have a spell." He winked at me.

"Of course you have." I put my arm over my eyes exhausted. It was late and I was sleepy.

But first I need to get home. I thought with a groan.

I felt as Magnus laid beside me and hugged me closer.

My eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him close his eyes and snuggle more against me putting his head on my chest.

"Sleeping." He mumbled without opening his eyes. "Now shush. Pillows don't talk."

I chuckled but didn't try to get up. Sleep sounded good right about now. A few minutes later he was peacefully sleeping and it didn't take long for sleep to take me too.

_A sleepover! The next chapter will be of the next morning so yeey. I will be up sooner than this I promise._

_Anyway, did you like it? Tell me what you think._


	15. Chapter 14

_Sorry it took this long again. I am just lazy and the days are passing way too fast. Anyway hope you like it._

Something tickled my face.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a familiar glittery black hair.

By the Angel I fell asleep! I thought alarmed but didn't make a move to get up. Instead I looked down at Magnus's peaceful face. I just couldn't find it in myself to wake him up. I have never seen someone look so absolutely beautiful before.

I was a little shocked that even Jace fell into that category. But it was true. There was no way to deny it as I cherished his cheek lightly. The first rays of sunlight lingering on his skin making him look even more breath taking.

And he called me beautiful. I thought with a soft smile.

We were still in the same position we fell asleep in. Still on the same-surprisingly comfortable-couch. And just looking at him sleep made me forget for a moment that I was late as hell and someone will probably notice. If they didn't already.

As soon as I thought this I froze.

No! No one can know. They will ask too many questions. I thought alarmed again and slowly started getting out of Magnus's embrace. Careful not to wake him.

I was successfully able to do so and after one last quick glance at Magnus I started to tiptoe out.

"Leaving so soon darling?!" I heard a amused sounding voice from behind me and I quickly turned around locking eyes with sleepy gold and green eyes.

I stayed quiet. Not knowing how to respond.

He smirked at my obvious inability to answer him and got up, stretching as he made his way towards me. As he did that a strip of his toned skin was left exposed just above his low hanging leather pants.

My gaze lingered on his bare skin for a second too long before I turned my head with a blush.

"Like what you see darling?" He teased resting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer. "I can show you so much more." He whispered seductively into my ear making me shiver and blush even brighter.

"I-I need to go." I said weakly as he nibbled slightly on my earlobe.

"Won't you at least stay for breakfast?" He asked me and pulled away a little so he can look me in the eyes. "You just woke up."

"I can't." I said with a sigh watching Magnus pout. "I wasn't even suppose to stay over. Someone will notice I'm gone."

"Isabelle can cover for you." He said before kissing him.

I kissed him back, really not wanting to leave and for a moment forgetting that I have to. But I remembered that I really do have to leave the second his lips left mine and I could think strait again.

"Magnus, I really have to go." I said pushing him away.

He whined at that and I chuckled. "You're a really needy drunk, you know that?!"

"I am not." He argued but smiled none the less.

He took a step towards me again but I quickly put a hand on his chest, stopping him. Knowing that if I let him continue I won't leave any time soon and-even though I didn't want to-I needed to get back and fast.

"Goodbye Magnus." I said stepping back reluctantly. Especially after seeing him look at me sadly.

I really don't want to go.

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" He asked me before I was able to turn around.

After I waited out the pros and cons-pros being that I really want to kiss him and cons the fact that I need to get home-I stepped towards him again and brought my lips to his in a sweet kiss.

The kiss ended too quickly for the both of us but even as we pulled away he didn't let go.

"I need to let you go now, right?" He asked me with a small smile.

"Yes, you do." I said kissing him on the cheek quickly before stepping back.

This is really starting to resemble a dance. I thought and almost chuckled at the thought.

"And I am sure you want to go back to sleep." I added before finally turning around.

I could hear him follow as I walked towards the door. "I'll call you when I can." I said turning around and giving him one last smile. "Bye."

"Goodbye darling." He returned the smile leaning onto the doorframe and watching me with soft eyes.

I turned around to leave only to be stopped by Magnus calling after me. "And Alexander…" I turned around confused. "Good morning." He said with a wink before closing the door shut.

I smiled slightly before remembering that I really need to go and that was when I started running. Running down the stairs and all the way to the Institute.

"Look who's coming back just now." I turned around hearing Izzy's voice behind me and saw her standing just a few feet away with a knowing grin on her face. "Did you stay the night?" She asked even though she already knew the answer to it.

I blushed. "Not like that."

She looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm not lying." I said my cheeks burning even more. "We haven't done…That…Yet."

"You have been dating for two months and haven't done anything?!" She was looking at me like I was an alien.

"I am not you." I said wandering how the hell did I end up talking to my sister about my sex life. "And he isn't pushy."

It was the truth. He hasn't pushed me to do anything but I could see that his patience is wearing thinner and thinner. And I didn't know how long the not pushy thing will last. I was hopping at least a month more. I'm not ready yet.

Just thinking about going that far with him made my cheeks heat up in a way that just can't be healthy.

"Then why are you coming back just now?" Izzy asked me curiously. Snapping me out of my thoughts affectionately.

"He is a clingy drunk and we fell asleep on the couch." I explained. Remembering Magnus's peaceful face with a small smile.

She was about to say something but I cut her off. "Look, can you at least le me shower and change first?! Then I will answer whichever questions you have."

"You promise you will?" She was looking at me skeptically.

I sighed and passed my hand through my hair. "Yes I will."

"Then you can leave." She said formally, her lips lifting up at the corners forming a small teasing smile.

I laughed. "Be right back."

I turned around ready to go when her gasp stopped me.

"Amm…Alec…" I looked over my shoulder at her shocked face.

I noticed she backside in disbelief. It looked at her questioningly before I remembered.

The sign.

I glanced down and saw with wide eyes and flushed face that it was still there. Still as glittery and readable as before.

By the Angel I walk through town with that. The thought made me blush even harder. I can't beehive I forgot about it.

Embarrassed and planning all the ways how to kill Magnus I glanced back up at Izzy who looked half shocked and half like she was suppressing a laugh.

"Don't ask." I said before practically running out off the kitchen and to my room.

After I showered and put on some clean clothes there was nothing more I could do to stall it even more so with a sigh I exited my room and went towards the living room to talk to Izzy.

I really didn't want to do that. But I knew I had no other choice.

As I entered the living room she just looked at me in silence and indicated for me to sit down next to her. I did so and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down a bit and be ready for her questions.

"So, first of all I'm really hurt you didn't tell me."

"I know." I said feeling guilty again.

"I thought we were close Alec."

"We are. I just…" I didn't know what to say and not hurt her. Couldn't find the right words.

I sighed. I'm hopeless.

"Fine. I'll let it go. But only if you tell me what happened last night." She said with a smirk.

"Magnus seems to be very possessive." I said quickly before I had a chance to think about it. It's better to get through this fast and truthful.

She raised one eyebrow at me in question. "Did someone grab you or something?!" She was still smirking and I knew she said as a joke but how right was she.

"It was a phouka." I exhaled remembering last night.

She looked at me surprised and shocked. "And he was your knight in shining armor? Cute."

"I could have taken care of it myself but he then started arguing which ended up with him practically signing his name over my ass." I said trying to look upset but a small smile still creped onto my face. I couldn't help but find his possessiveness sweet. Even though he did ruin one of the best kept pair of pants I owned.

She looked at me for a minute before smiling softly. "It seems a lot happened when I left. Well, tell me where did you two meet? How did this even start?"

"Do you remember the night when we went to the club and I disappeared for a while?" I asked in a whisper. Not being able to talk any louder.

"There?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "You didn't even want to go and you met him there?!"

I nodded. "He flirted, followed me, flirted some more, kissed me, gave me his number, enchanted it so I needed to call him and here we are." I explained all in one breath afraid that I won't be able to say it otherwise.

She looked at me with mouth slightly agape before hugging me tightly.

"What is this for?" I asked returning her hug with a smile.

"I don't know. I'm just happy that's all."

"You shouldn't be this happy you know." I joked.

"I don't care. I am so deal with it."

I laughed at that.

"I haven't seen you so happy in a while." She pointed out leaning a little out of the embrace. "I like seeing you like this. You really seem to care about him a lot."

I blushed lightly and only nodded not sure myself what I feel about him.

"And Jace?" She asked hesitantly.

"It's getting…Better." I said truthfully.

"I have one more very important question for you." She said turning serious suddenly and I tensed not sure what to expect. "Is he a good kisser?" She asked me dramatically braking into a grin.

I laughed. "A great one."

Before she had time to comment on that my phone started ringing.

"Just a second." I told Izzy before taking it out off my pocket.

I looked at the caller ID before answering. It was Magnus.

"Hello." I answered a little confused. Why is he calling so soon?

"Come back." He pleated from the other line.

So that is why. "Magnus I just left your loft less than an hour ago." I pointed out.

"Yes I know that." He answered sweetly. "And now that you have said hello to everyone you can come back."

I laughed. "I don't think so. I have training."

"Skip it."

"I can't Magnus." I insisted even though I wanted to go back the second I exited his apartment. But that was something that I couldn't do.

"I miss you. Skip it please." He pleated again.

"You're still drunk aren't you?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am only drunk on you darling." He purred making my cheeks heat up. "And I want more." It was a seductive whisper that sent shivers down my spine and made it very difficult for me to resist the urge to go back there right now.

No. I can't do that.

But my self control was burning low and I groaned knowing that he will get his way anyway so I better agree now. "Fine. I will come after morning practice."

"Thank you darling." Even without seeing him I knew he was smiling. "See you later."

"Bye Magnus." I ended the call and looked at Izzy's amused eyes.

I sighed. "Don't say anything. Just cover for me later." And with that I got up and heeded for the training room. Just wanting it to end quickly so I can go back to Magnus.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Magnus?" I called inside as I started towards the living room.

No answer.

Maybe he went out. I thought getting a little uncomfortable, still not used to being in his loft while he's away.

As I entered the living room and glanced towards the couch my heart fluttered at the sight.

He was sleeping peacefully on it. His clothes changed and hair not styled but fanned on the pillow in all different directions.

He probably fell asleep after taking a shower. I thought with a smile.

I walked towards him and covered him with a blanket that was thrown over the side of the couch. Without thinking about it I kissed his forehead feeling my cheeks burn slightly. I didn't even know I was doing it until it was too done. It came to me naturally. Taking care of people. After so many years of taking care of my siblings it shouldn't be such a surprise.

But I felt embarrass none the less. It was Magnus after all.

Since I didn't want to wake him up but didn't want to go home either-after all I promised him I will be here-I made my way to the kitchen after hearing my stomach rumble. Being careful not to make any loud noise that will wake him.

After I was pleased at the ingredients I found to make lunch I started cooking since I was hungry-coming here right after training and not eating anything that day was taking a toe on me-and I knew from seeing my siblings after a night of partying that he will be too I started cooked for two. Blushing slightly at the thought of cooking lunch for him.

I learned how to cook soon after Izzy started cooking for us and I got tired of eating takeout. It was a need more than a want for me but it didn't take long for me to actually enjoy it a little. Not that I will ever admit that to anyone. I didn't know a lot of recipes. Just enough to keep Jace and me alive when Izzy was cooking but it was all edible so no one complained.

Everything was cooking steadily so I absently went and made a pot of coffee as I waited before turning back at the task at hand.

MAGNUS POV

I woke up at a mouthwatering smell of food. It made my stomach rumble hungrily but as I started to wake up fully I also started to question it. I live alone. Right?!

My head still throbbed a little-but nothing compared to this morning-and my stomach also calmed down-to which I was incredibly glad-but as I sat up I couldn't remember who in hell was in my kitchen.

I got out from under a blanket-which I also didn't remember covering myself with in the first place-and tried to remember what happened.

I remembered Alexander leaving and than me trying to get him back. Making a potion, showering and falling asleep. There was nothing more than that.

But then who is in my- MY thought was cut short as I entered the kitchen and saw an oh so familiar person by the stove.

I blinked a few times. Am I dreaming?

I'd know that black messy hair and worn out clothes anywhere. Even as he has his back turned to me and is COOKING in my kitchen!

Not caring if it is a dream anymore or not I quietly made my way towards him and snaked my arms around his waist.

He didn't look surprised-probably heard me coming, being a Shadowhunter and all-but did tense into my embrace for a second before relaxing again.

I smirked. Used to getting this reaction from him.

"Hello darling." I kissed his cheek. "May I ask what are you doing? Are you cooking for me?" I asked with a grin.

He blushed. "I-I'm hungry." He stuttered. Eyes fixed onto the frying pan. "And I thought you would be too so…"

I chuckled turning my blushing Shadowhunter so he was facing me.

"No need to be embarrassed sweet cheeks." I whispered into his ear while holding him tightly. "I love that you're cooking for me."

And it was the truth. It has really been a long time since someone cooked for me. And the mere fact that it was Alec was more than nice.

I kissed him but he broke away way too quickly for my liking.

"The food will overcook." He said with a small smile and turned back to the stove.

I sighed wanting to kiss him again but let him be. Sitting onto the kitchen counter and watching him cook instead.

"How long ago did you come?" I asked curiously.

"About half an hour ago." He answered glancing up at me quickly before looking back towards the food.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I couldn't do that. You looked tired and terribly hang over when I left this morning so I didn't want to wake you." He said quietly.

I smiled at how shy he was acting.

"Oh, and I made you coffee." He said glancing towards my-barely used-coffee machine which was full of freshly made coffee now.

I smiled at him before hopping of and pouring myself a cup.

"Aren't you domestic today." I teased him and was rewarded with a new blush.

Oh, how I love that blush. I thought feeling incredibly happy.

"It was a reflex." He murmured and continued when I looked at him questioningly. "I always take care of my siblings after a night out so I can't help but help you too." He was avoiding my eyes looking incredibly red.

I was dumbfounded for a second before pulling him into my embrace.

"I love that you care for me enough to be like this. It has been a long time since I had someone to take care of me." I admitted before claiming his lips. This time not letting him pull away.

"Magnus…The food." He reminded me halfheartedly and I absently flicked my wrist and turned the stove off before pressing him onto the counter and kissing again.

It took us a long time to break out of our incredibly heated make out session but neither of us complained. After we finally did he finished cooking the food and we ate. Him apologizing for it not tasting too good. To which I assured him it's wonderful and that because he cooked it for me it's the best meal I ever ate. To that he blushed and we ended up in another heated make out session. But who was I to complain. The boys lips on mine were making me shiver every time.

Eventually we ended up laying on the couch watching TV and kissing every now and then. It was surreal.

But I knew my perfect afternoon won't last much more when he started glancing towards the clock.

I was just about to sigh when I got an idea. "Darling…"

"Hmm." Was his only answer as he snuggled more onto me.

I smiled. Maybe this won't be such a hard task. "Won't you stay the night?"

_Yes, I know. I'm kind of overdoing it with the cute scenes but I can't help it. I just love them too much. _

_Tell me what you think. Your reviews are making me want to write faster so they would be very appreciated._

_And yes I know, not my best work but it was eather this or wait another two weeks._


	16. Chapter 15

_The next chapter yeey. Don't even know when was the last time I updated this fast. This was suppose to be a part from the last chapter but somehow ended up on its own. I think I was just too sleepy to write it yesterday so here it is now. Hope you like it._

"Won't you stay the night?" He asked me sweetly.

My head snapped up to look at him as I tensed.

"Please Alexander." He continued, still keeping his voice sweet as he looked at me softly. "I promise I will behave." As he said that he smirked with a teasing smile.

"Magnus…" I tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he didn't let me. Keeping me pressed against him as I stuttered with a blush, trying to get out of this.

The mere thought of me sleeping here. With him. Intentionally. And probably in his bed scared me.

"Darling." He looked at me a little hurt before covering it with another smirk. "Is the thought of sleeping in the same bed as me really that bad?!"

I shook my head violently. "No. Not at all. I just…"

"Alexander, if you have forgotten I was good and behaved the other two nights we slept in the same bed…Or couch." He added looking at me closely.

"That's because we were too exhausted, sleepy or-in your case-drunk." I pointed out, shifting uncomfortably.

"I was not that drunk. I can hold my liquor."

"Yes, you have told me that a few times last night." I said with a sigh. Still trying to get up.

He pouted but then grinned with a mischievous spark in his eyes. And with that I knew that there is no way I will win this one. "If the not being exhausted enough is the problem here I can easily fix that. Even though that will kind of break my promise to behave."

I blushed. "Magnus! I'm…"

"Yes, I know. You are not ready for that yet." He said nonchalantly. "I was only teasing. I can wait." He kissed my forehead affectionately. "All I want is for you to sleep here with me tonight. Just sleep."

I looked at his honest eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Does that mean you will stay?"

"Yes, Magnus I will stay." I said trying to look at least a little bit annoyed but I couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on my face.

It was answered with the biggest smile I have ever seen before he pulled me in for a kiss.

We were interrupted by a buzzer signaling that someone is at the door.

Magnus pulled away reluctantly and grunted. "Whoever it is I'm going to kill him."

I laughed and got up so he can do the same-do to the fact that I was laying on top of him. "Just go and answer the door. I need to tell Izzy I'm not coming home anyway."

He kissed me on the lips one more time before going towards the door. Cursing silently as he did that.

As he was walking away I couldn't help but glance downwards towards his ass for a moment before I noticed what I was doing. When I finally did I took out my phone quickly wanting a distraction. My cheeks red from a blush that just won't go away.

**Izzy I have a ****request. But no teasing.**

I sent while biting my lip out of nervousness. Am I really going to do this?!

**What is it?**

Came her quick reply.

**I'm going to stay at Magnus's tonight. I need you to cover for me.**

I hesitated for a second before pressing send. No turning back now.

**Oh really?! I will gladly do it as long as you tell me the details.**

I blushed even brighter while reading her reply.

**Izzy it's not like that. We're just going to sleep. And I said no teasing.**

Maybe it would have been better if I didn't even tell her. I thought, staring to regret that I did.

**Fine. I'll stop. And don't worry I'll take care of everything. Have fun. **

I sighed, feeling relived.

**Thanks. **

I sent and put my phone back in my pocket just as Magnus came back into the room. Looking irritated."The nerve of some people." He came to a stop in front of me and put his hands on my hips.

"Now where were we?" He said his expression softening as he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto mine.

"Do you mind going to bed now? I'm still kind of tired. My nap wasn't enough." He asked me after a kiss.

"I don't mind." I smiled up at him shyly.

"Perfect." He grinned at me before taking my hand and pulling me towards what I assumed to be his bedroom.

As we came to the closed door I gulped. My heart beating rapidly from nervousness and fear at the same time.

Magnus looked at me with a smirk before opening the door and stepping inside. Pulling me with him also.

His bedroom was a riot of color: canary-yellow sheets and bedspread draped over a mattress on the floor, electric-blue vanity table strewn with more pots of paint and makeup than Isabelle's. Rainbow velvet curtains hid the floor-to-ceiling windows, and a tangled wool rug covered the floor.

I gulped again while eyeing the bed.

Magnus let go of my hand and went to the enormous walk in closet. "Something black I presume?" He asked me from inside.

"What?" I asked confused, tearing my gaze from that specific piece of furniture so I can look at him.

"Clothes for you to sleep in." He explained. "I don't suppose you would agree to something blue."

I blushed. "No. You don't need to do that I can sleep like this."

"Nonsense darling." He came out holding black-barely sparkling-shirt and a normal looking pair of pants. Seeing how he dresses everyday I was wondering where in hell did he find that and why does he have it in the first place.

"Here." He handed me the clothes and then sighed at seeing me hesitate. "You can change in the bathroom if you want."

"Thanks." I smiled at him and packed him on the cheek before turning around and walking out and towards the bathroom.

After I changed and made sure I'm more or less calm I went back towards the bedroom. Trying to get rid of my nervousness but not being able to do so.

As I entered the bedroom again I saw that he was already in bed. Dressed in a brightly colored pajamas.

"Going to just stand there and admire me or are you going to come to bed?" He teased with a smirk.

I blushed and stuttered a yes before slowly making my way towards him.

I hesitated slightly before climbing onto the bed and beneath the covers. The second I was lying down warm hands encircled my waist and pulled me towards Magnus. He propped himself up on one elbow and grinned down at me.

"Much better." He purred before calming my lips.

"You-You said you will behave." I reminded him breathlessly as we pulled apart.

"I am." He said onto my neck making me shiver. "I'm just kissing you." He kissed my pulse point. "Can't I do that?"

The sound of his voice made me shiver again and I pulled him into another kiss.

I don't know how long we kissed like that. All I know is that soon all my nervousness and fear washed away and were replaced with Magnus. Everything was just Magnus. And after some time and a lot more kissing we fell asleep.

It was the first time ever that I fell asleep feeling absolutely and entirely peaceful.

The ringing of my phone woke me up.

I groaned and stretched my hand blindly to get it but then I froze as something-no, someone shifted. Someone who was pressed onto my back and had his arms around my torso.

Magnus.

I looked over my shoulder just as he opened his eye.

"Will you get that?" He asked me sleepily. Looking irritated that something woke him up.

"I would if you let me up." I replied.

He groaned and let me go hesitantly. I laughed slightly as I got up and made my way towards the place where I left my pants.

I got my phone out and looked at it quickly. It was a massage from Izzy.

I opened it. A feeling of dread already coming over me.

As I read it my heart sank and I paled.

**Come home quickly! Mom and dad just came!**

_Tell me what you think. It's a little shorter then usual but like I said it was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter. Anyway I am thinking about starting to post everyday again. Should I? Well, I won't be able to do so for the next two days but after that maybe. _

_The next chapter should be up on Monday. If I don't post then feel free to PM me because then it seems I have forgotten to do it. _

_Love you all. See you Monday._


	17. Chapter 16

_I promised you I will post today so here you go. Hope you like it._

**Come home quickly! Mom and dad just came!**

No! Why did they come home?! And more importantly: Why did they have to come now?! They really do ruin everything. I was thinking all of that-hanging between anger, annoyance and fear-as I quickly pulled the pants I was wearing off and grabbed my jeans.

"I love the hastily removing of the clothing but what's the occasion?" An incredibly amused looking Magnus asked from where he was sitting on the bed. Propped up on his elbows and looking at me with hungry and lustful eyes.

"Magnus!" Remembering where I am I pulled my pants all the way up and turned my back to him as I pulled the shirt up and over my head.

"Izzy says my parents got home." I explained quickly while putting on my shirt. "I got to go." I turned around when I was finally changed and looked at him. Feeling again the same want to stay like I did the last time.

"We can't catch a break." He complained, flopping back on the pillows with a sigh.

I laughed despite the freaking out I was doing at the moment.

"I am serious." He said with a sigh, passing a hand through his hair."The first night I had to go early. Then the second you had to."

"But at least we were both awake that time." I added but he continued like I didn't say anything.

"And now you have to run again. I have a feeling that the universe doesn't want us to sleep through the night together."

I chuckled at his annoyed expression. "You're exaggerating." I bent down and quickly kissed him on the lips without even thinking about it.

This apparently left a very shell shocked but happy Warlock on my hands as I pulled away.

"Next time no interruptions. I promise." I whispered to him with a slight blush coming from the fact that I was practically saying we will sleep in the same bed more often from now on.

He grinned up at me. "I hope so."

I was left staring at him at that but quickly got back on track.

"Got to go." I said quickly, hurrying to the bedroom door. "I will call you when I get the chance."

"Looking forward to it darling." He called after me as I exited the room.

…

Shit. What is with all the traffic at 3 am?! I thought while running into the Institute.

I was out of breath because I couldn't get a freaking cab and had to literally sprint all the way from Brooklyn.

The elevator is too slow. I thought impatiently as it started up.

This isn't good. Not good at all. I started pacing in the confined place. The panic and fear of them finding out were overwhelming.

Slow your breathing. I reminded myself. Get a hold of yourself. I was able to calm down a little just as the elevator came to a stop.

I made myself exit it calmly and start walking towards my room like it's normal for me to come home at this hour. And really lately it kind of was.

My hands were in my pockets to stop them from shaking as I looked around. Fearing that I will see my parents. I have never dreaded them coming back home as much as I did at that very moment.

It was plain simple. If they see me they will ask questions. If they ask questions I will have to lie. And if I have to lie to them…I am so screwed.

So I just prayed with everything I got that they don't see me. That they didn't notice I wasn't home. But even as I did that I knew it's a long shot. I knew that they almost definitely saw that I was missing. They were just that kind of parents. Barely ever home but when they are they see everything. Know everything.

Well, not the important things. Not the secrets we keep hidden deep inside us. But even with that they were able to find out about Izzy so that thought put me on edge more than anything. The thought that even though Izzy was hiding it they found out. I didn't want that to happen to me. It would be so much worse than with Izzy. Which is saying a lot.

"Alexander!" I froze at hearing my full name in that harsh voice.

I slowly turned around. My back tense.

I looked the women in front of me in the eyes. Like she thought me when I was younger. No wavering. No faltering. Just keeping the eye contact with blue eyes like mine. But those eyes were a lot more colder. Like the frozen sea. More closed off. Making you enable to see past them.

"Where were you?" She asked me and I almost gulped under her gaze. But I knew that if Ii do she will get even more suspicious. So I made myself stay calm. Breathe evenly. Stand surely. Stop the shaking. Like one would do when interrogated by an enemy. And that is just how I felt at the moment.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." I lied.

I don't lie a lot like my siblings do. And I 'm not very good at it either. I was just hoping that this time will be an exception.

She narrowed her eyes at me. Looking firm and suspicious she looked me up and down.

"Where are your weapons?" She asked me suddenly.

My hands went to where my weapons belt was.

But it wasn't there.

Shit! I thought while trying desperately to stay calm. I left it at Magnus's!

"It's night. The town is full of Demons and Downworlders. Where are your weapons?" She asked again when I didn't answer.

"I-I Put them in the weapons room already." I answered quickly. Squirming under her gaze.

Shit! Shit! Shit! Please believe me. I thought desperately. I can't believe I left my weapons there. This isn't happening!

My mind was running around like crazy. She will figure it out. I'm done. This isn't good. I'm-

In the middle of my freaking out I yawned.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie." She apologized. Her eyes turning a shade softer. "I guess you're tired after your walk. And of course you already put them away. I feel a little foolish for even doubting you. You're not as irresponsible as Jace is." She smiled a small smile at me. It was obvious by her facial muscles she doesn't do it often. But of course I already knew that.

I felt a pang of hurt and guilt run through me.

I was irresponsible like Jace today. I left my weapons at Magnus's in my haste to get home. They should have been the first thing to take. But I forgot them Idiot! I am an idiot!

"Goodnight now." I said a little tense before turning around and hurrying to my room.

"Goodnight. Oh, and Alec!" She called after me and I turned back towards here. Stopping my escape for a minute. "I missed you. It's good to see you."

After a moment of hesitation I answered her. "Me too." And with that I hurried and turned the corner.

As I closed the door of my room I leaned onto them.

That was close. I thought letting out a sigh of relief and finally being able to relax a little bit.

"I love all the glitter." I heard an amused voice say from my bed.

I looked towards it and saw Izzy lying there with a smile on her face.

I also notice-for the first time-that my lights are already on. Something I should have noticed even before I entered the room.

What is with me today?! I thought and then stopped short funnily registering her words. Wait! Glitter?!

"What glitter?! Where?!" I looked down towards my clothing. Inspecting them in a hurry. But there was nothing. Thank the Angel I was sane enough to change before I left. I my mother saw that it wouldn't end too good.

"Your cheek and hair." She said walking to me and passing a hand through a strand of my hair.

She showed me her hand palm up and saw a few sparkling specks of glitter.

"Thank The Angel mom didn't see that." I said, ruffling my hair. Trying to get it out.

"Mom saw you?" She asked me with wide eyes.

"Yes. I got out of it. But barely." I sighed seeing that the glitter just won't get out. "I need a shower."

"Fine. I will get out of your glittery hair." She said with a teasing smile to which I grunted.

I moved out of the way so she can get out.

As she put a hand on the doorknob she turned back towards me. Her face turning serious. "If you need any help with mom and dad just come to me, ok?!"

"I will." I promised. "And Izzy thank you." I added as she opened the door. "I would have been in so much more trouble if you didn't text me."

"No problem brother. I'm here to help. Consider me a pimp." She winked at me and we both laughed. Me with a slight blush.

"Goodnight Izzy." I said as she started down the hall towards her room.

"Goodnight." She called back before I closed my door.

And now to shower. I thought with a tired sight walking towards the bathroom.

I was so tired but I couldn't go to sleep with glitter in my hair. It was a stroke of luck that mom didn't notice it earlier but hat luck won't happen twice.

As I exited the bathroom after a 40 minutes shower-the glitter is really hard to get off-and still with a few-hopefully unnoticeable-glittery specks here and there I saw that my phone was vibrating.

I picked it up absently on my way to bed and saw that it was a massage from Magnus.

**Still alive there darling? Did you have any problems with them?**

I smiled when I read it. Is he worried?

**My mom caught me sneaking in but I talked myself out of it. Luckily she didn't see the glitter in my hair or I wouldn't be able to talk myself out of it.**

I pressed send and laid under the covers feeling the sleepiness slowly taking over my body.

My phone vibrated again.

**What glitter?**

My eyes were slowly dropping as I answered him.

**My hair was full of it. I guess it brushed off of you.**

**Oh, sorry about that darling. I wish I was able to see it though but my room was too dark for that. But I bet you looked absolutely delicious with it. Were you able to get it all out?**

I blushed at his comment as I answered him.

**After a long shower I got most of it out.**

**Well then no harm done. Goodnight sweetness.**

I blushed at the new nickname and after sending a quick Goodnight I fell asleep.

The annoyingly loud knocking on my door woke me up.

"Alec, wake up! It's training time!" Jace yelled from the outside.

"Let me sleep!" I grumbled, burying my head under the pillow.

"No can do. Maryse said to get you now."

"Fine. At least let me change first." I called out, getting up from the bed. I shivered when the cold air hit me.

"Hurry up!"

I quickly put on the first clothes I could find and got out hurriedly. Barely avoiding colliding with Jace.

"Finally." He exhaled and started walking in a quick pace leaving me to follow.

As I came into step with him he glanced sideways at me. "What's that?" He asked me looking curious.

"What's what?" I asked confused. Did he notice the glitter?

"That. On your neck." He said pointing towards it.

My eyes turned wide and my cheeks red as I hurried my pace. Trying to get some distance between us.

Shit! I forgot to heal it yesterday. I thought, my heart beating rapidly.

"It's nothing." I said quickly.

He came into pace with me but since I had longer legs he was almost running to keep up. He narrowed his eyes, looking at me suspiciously. "Alec…"

"It's nothing Jace. I fell. Let it go."

"On your neck?"

"Yes. Now come on we need to train right? We're here." I said avoiding his eyes.

"Fine. If you say it's nothing it's nothing." He said entering the training room before me. "But I will still kick your sorry ass in a few minutes."

I laughed at how easily he can change the subject and let something go as I followed him.

…Malec…

It has been a week since I saw Magnus last. And it was killing me.

We talked a little on the phone before sleep every night but it wasn't enough. Even though I was lucky I even got that time free to talk. And I was grateful for it. I really was. But it wasn't the same at seeing him in the flesh. At feeling his skin under my fingertips. At feeling his lips against mine.

I shook my head. I need to stop thinking about it.

It all started the day after my parents arrived. They found out we were slacking at training. Jace do to making out with Clary most of the training and me do to finding it better to go and see Magnus then watch them make out for who knows how many hours.

So for the past week mom doubled our training hours. Which basically means that all we do all day is train, train and then train some more. Which in extent means no boyfriend time for me. I blushed at thinking like that but it was true.

Other than that it was all back to like it was before. Like it is every time they get home.

Mom cooks and we all eat together and that is basically the only time when we see our parents other then when we pass each other on the hallway. Everything is back to normal. Except this growing ache in my chest which grows as the days run past. Grows more every day I don't see Magnus. And I don't like it one bit.

To make meters worse I can't sleep either.

I toss and turn, not being able to get the, oh so needed sleep. Feeling too cold. Trying to find that warmth that is missing.

It didn't take me long to figure out what was missing. After only three nights of sleeping together my body got used to his warmth. To his steady and even heartbeat, And without him it was very hard to fall asleep.

Especially considering the fact that even before all of this I had a problem with cold. I could never get warm enough. Never chaise the cold away. But when I slept in Magnus's embrace it went away. He's body is warmer than that of an average human and is able to seep the warmth into my body.

And without him it was also able to make it painfully obvious how addicted I became to him in such a short time. In body and mind.

And every night eventually the tiredness and the soreness of my body took over after a few hours of that and made me sleep. Sleep and dream of gold and green cat eyes.

But right now it wasn't time for that. Right now it was the middle of the day and I sat in the library with my parents. It was silent. Neither of us spoke a word since they called me in and I was still confused to why I was there in the first place.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door startling me.

My mother looked at me seriously before finally speaking. "We called you here because you are eighteen now and it's time for you to learn the unpleasant part of our job."

I nodded at her words but couldn't help but ask myself what the hell can be more unpleasant then killing demons.

Mother looked at me for a moment more before turning towards the door. "Come in." She called.

The door opened to reveal a tall figure of a man. A very familiar glittery man.

I sat straighter in my chair. Eyes wide.

Magnus!

_I don't know if I like this chapter or not but it is necessary for the next one. To which I don't know if I should laugh, cry or just plainly stare at the pages. Anyway, you will get it tomorrow if you review and tell me what you think about this one._


	18. Chapter 17

_Here you go. Hope you like it._

Magnus! I bit my tongue to not say it out loud as I stared with wide eyes.

What in the name of the Angel is happening here?! Why is he here?! Do they know?! Is that the reason?! No they can't know?! There's no way they know! Right?!

My head was spinning as I looked at him. Silently freaking out.

All I wanted to do was get up and go at least hug him. Get the, oh so needed contact I am craving for the past week. But my parents are sitting just a few feet away. So all I could do was sit tight and look at my boyfriend who wasn't even supposed to be there. Right?!

Something was nagging me in the back of my mind. Something I know but have forgotten. But what?! What the hell is happening?!

As our eyes met I could see the surprise in his eyes. But it was gone the next moment. Hidden under a blank expression and a fake smile. I was surprised to how much I know him. I could see every little sign that was indicating that he was as surprised about this as much as I was.

That thought was making me calm and restless at the same time.

He turned to my parents.

"Magnus Bane." My mother greeted him not too kindly. "I'm so glad you could make it." She didn't sound like she was.

"Glad to be here." As he said that he glanced towards me for a second before turning back to my parents.

"This is our son Alexander." Robert finally spoke up and stood behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I tensed at the contact but he continued like he didn't notice. "He will be present for today's meeting."

Magnus looked at me with a bright smile.

"Magnus is a Warlock we go to for information's or spells." Mom explained snapping me out of my staring at Magnus.

Of course. I thought relieved. That's why he's here. Business.

As I looked at my mother I saw disgust at the words. It was obvious that getting help from a Downworlder isn't something she would do if she had any other choice.

I knew that already but now that I know Magnus personally. Now that we have dater for so long and I have gotten to know him. Gotten to know how good, sweet and romantic he can be, seeing my mother look at him like that made my blood boil with anger.

She doesn't even know him and she is acting like this. Both of them are acting like he is some kind of a bug. It made me feel disgusted and ashamed of them.

Magnus walked towards me. "Nice to meet you Alexander." He was close to purring my name as he extended his hand to me.

I stood up and took his hand, thanking him silently. "You too." I said a little hesitantly seeing that my parents were watching.

His hand was worm in mine and I didn't want to let go but my mother clearing her throat made me step back and drop his hand instantly.

As I looked at Magnus again I could see a flash of hurt in them. It made me feel horrible but I didn't have time to dwell on that as his expression turned blank again and my mother spoke up.

"Ok, now that that's done we can begin."

As she said that I sat back down with a sigh. Shoulders slump, head slightly bowed down. Again feeling small and worthless under their gaze.

Magnus gazed at me for a second with a confused and questionable expression but I didn't even look at him so he had to turn his attention back to my parents.

These are going to be a long few hours. I thought miserably.

And long they were. It was like time stopped ticking. My parents talked to Magnus about everything from Demons to Downworlders. Trying to learn about everything that they missed.

I knew Magnus wasn't telling them even half of it-because I already knew all of it from when we talked-but I wasn't going to tell them that. Especially not while they are looking and talking to him like that.

As hours slowly ticked away they also arranged everything for when they will need him for a spell or a portal. And all that time I just sat there in silence. Not really listening but focused on Magnus instead. On his voice and those eyes that filled my dreams. Eyes that were glancing towards me every now and again.

He winked at me a few times when they weren't looking. It made me blush and my parents look at me questioningly. But at least I knew he wasn't mad about earlier so I didn't care.

All that I cared about was Magnus. Magnus sitting there. Just a few inches away from me. After a week without seeing him that alone made tingles run through my whole body.

Finally, my few hours of slow torture were over and Magnus left with one last look towards me. It took every ounce of self control in me not to run after him but I was able to do it and stayed in place. Waiting for my parents to dismiss me.

"I know this must have come as a shock for you but even we sometimes need some help from…them." My mother made a face as she said it and it made me want to yell at her to get it together. That they aren't what everyone is saying they are.

But I didn't. I wasn't raised like that. I was raised to stay quiet, respectful and listen to orders. I was raised to be everything I didn't want to be. But what other choice did I have?

"I already knew." I whispered looking at the door.

"How?" I could feel their confused gaze on me but I didn't look at them. I couldn't do it. Not after seeing everything I saw for the past hour.

"I overheard your conversation a year or so ago. It was an accident and I didn't tell Jace or Izzy." I said knowing that that would be the thing they will we concerned about.

"Good then." There was a minute of silence and me looking down towards the floor. "You are excused. And you can go straight to bed."

"Thank you. Goodnight." And with that I exited the room and hurried towards the room. Just wanting to shower quickly and go to bed. Forget about everything for a few hours.

After I showered I walked back into my room in only my pajama pants and going to find my shirt that was tossed somewhere that morning as I changed in a haste. I was just able to locate it when there was a click of the door opening and closing.

Thinking that it was Izzy I didn't even look up.

"Hap-py Birth-day Magnus." I heard an amused voice from the doorway.

"Magnus!" I quickly looked up and saw him leaning onto my door with a grin.

"What is it darling?" He asked me innocently as his gaze raked up and down my body. Grin widening.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked with a blush grabbing my shirt. "I'm changing."

"I can see that. Please continue. Or better yet…" He pushed himself off of my door and took a few steps towards me. "Let me help." He said his grin turning mischievous.

I blushed. "Magnus! Get out!"

"No." He said simply taking another step towards me.

I sighed and started to put on my shirt but with a snap it disappeared.

"Magnus!" I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" He now stood right in front of me. "There is no way I am letting you put on a shirt this time."

"Mag-"

He kissed me. Silencing me successfully.

As our lips met I forgot what I was complaining about or why the hell did I want him to get out. All that I knew is that I wanted him to get so much more closer then he was. So I put my arms around his neck and did just that. Pulling him as close as I could and hearing him hum happily in response.

Without breaking the kiss he started walking forwards and with that making me walk backwards until my legs bumped on the edge of the bed and I fell on it with him on top of me.

Before I had time to say anything he pulled away for a second and pulled his shirt over his head and onto the floor.

And just like that I forgot what I was about to say.

His chest had a slight hint of muscle but not enough to let it show a lot. His tone, lean and flawless body was making it hard for me to concentrate on anything else but there was one thing that made me stop.

He had no bellybutton.

"It's one of my Warlock marks." He explained, continuing to trail kisses down my neck. "Does it freak you out?"

"No. It's…Just a…Little weird…That's all." I was barely able to get a full sentence out as he bit lightly on my pulse point.

He chuckled. "You really are a weird little Shadowhunter."

"I am not little." I argued.

"Oh I know you're not darling." I could feel him smile against my skin.

I blushed.

As we continued kissing I was somehow able to roll over so I was on top of him. Disconnecting my lips from his and kissed a path down to his neck. The taste of his skin was driving me crazy as I nipped a soft spot right between his shoulder and neck. He let out a hiccupping noise. Somewhere between a gasp, sigh and a moan.

I smirked at the fact that I was able to get him lose his cool demeanor like that and continued my ministration. Making a good-sized hickey there-like he did so many times to me-before I went back to his lips.

After a few more minutes we rolled over again. Him lying on top of me again.

Our chests were rubbing together making the most wonderful friction and making my nipples harden. I couldn't think strait anymore. His touch was driving me crazy. Making me forget anything that wasn't him.

His hands suddenly went to my belt buckle. Making me snap out of it.

"Magnus." I I tried arguing but he just kissed me harder as unbuckled it. "Magnus stop!" I said more forcefully pushing him away lightly.

He froze. "Sorry darling." He said looking me in the eyes. "I haven't seen you for a week and I just got coughed up." He pecked me on the lips. Shifting his hands so they were resting on my hips again. "I'll stop now."

I looked at him for a second before kissing him softly on the lips. Nothing of the earlier heat in this kiss. Just sweetness.

"You can stay the night if you want to." I whispered as we pulled away.

He brightened up at that. "I'd love to." He said kissing my cheek before crawling off of me.

As he laid down under the sheets I followed and laid down so my head was resting on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head and started lightly tracing runes with the tip of his finger. It was a feather light touch that made me sigh contently.

He chuckled and I looked up at him questioningly.

"I knew I can get you to sleep shirtless again." He explained with a smile.

"Shush." I nuzzled my head to his chest. "Pillows don't talk."

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep in his warm embrace. Feeling peaceful and relaxed for the first time that week.

_Did you like it? I will try and post tomorrow-not promising anything though. But only if you review and tell me what you think about this one._


	19. Chapter 18

_Sorry for taking this long. I have actually written this three days ago but didn't have time to copy it to my computer. Anyway, hope you like it._

I woke up feeling incredibly comfortable and warm. An arm rested around my waist. Holding me closer to the source of the warmth.

Magnus.

I smiled opening my eyes. As I looked up I was met by sparkling gold and green ones.

"Morning lovely." He said with a smile. Bending down a little so he can press his lips to mine.

I sighed into the kiss. Loving the familiarity of his soft lips as they moved in sync with mine.

"Morning." I smiled up at him a little shyly to which his smile widened.

He softly brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I missed you." He whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "I haven't slept this good for the past week."

I smiled and snuggled a little closer to him. "Me either." I admitted with a slight blush.

"I missed you to snuggle with. My bed is too big for only one person you know." He said nonchalantly and I looked up at him and blinked.

Did he really mean it? Did he miss me as much as I missed him? The thought made me feel…Good. Incredible actually. It made me realize I'm not the only one feeling this way. At least I hope I'm not.

"Where did you go?" He asked me looking amused.

I blushed slightly. "Nowhere. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how I told you we can sleep through a whole night without interruptions." I smiled a small smile. "And we did."

He laughed and hugged me closer. Planting a kiss on my lips.

"Yes, we did."

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I said after a minute of comfortable silence. "They're just…" I trailed off. Not being able to find the right words to describe them.

"Don't worry darling. I'm used to it." He said and then smiled softly at me. "You are the only Shadowhunter I care about anyway. The rest of them can say and do whatever they want. If it's not you I don't care." His smiled widened and I laughed with a fresh blush.

"Well, I still feel like I need to apologize for them."

"I know darling. That's just one of the things I lo-like about you." I stopped at his words. What was that?! Was he about to say he loves me?!

No! There is no way he would say that!

Before I had time to analyze it even further he kissed me. And as I kissed him back he deepened it and hummed. Distracting me successfully.

When my lunges screamed for air I broke the kiss and he immediately started to trail kisses down to my neck. Nibbling softly at the flesh there. Then he slowly moved more downwards and started sucking and nipping at one point on my chest. Making me bite down a moan as he created a hickey there. He passed his tongue across the now reddened spot.

"You always heal it. Don't you?" He whispered into my skin. Making me shiver. "You don't want anyone to see, right?"

"I…" His teeth and tongue were making it difficult for me to form words.

"I'm just making sure no one sees." He said innocently kissing up my neck to my lips. "If Wonder Boy sees it…" He kissed the corner of my lips teasingly. "Well, you'll have a lot of explaining to do." Our noses touched lightly from the closeness.

I leaped forward without even thinking about it. Just wanting to feel his lips on mine. As our lips met I could feel that heat again. The only different thing was that this time it was met by mine. And as I deepened the kiss and tugged at his hair I could hear and feel his moan.

I loved hearing him make such beautiful noise because of me.

After a lot more kissing he was kissing downwards again. I didn't even think about stopping him but then his tongue peaked out, passing over my nipple teasingly. Making me jump slightly at the sensation.

"S-Stop it. Mag-" I bit my tongue. Biting down a moan that was threatening to emerge.

"Why?" He asked me innocently. "It feels good. Doesn't it?"

"N-No." I lied firmly.

"Oh, really?" He kissed my chest. "Why don't I believe you?"

"I-" I was cut off by a whimper when he bit my skin teasingly.

"You…?" He whispered seductively.

All my will to resist shattered them and I fisted his hair, bringing him up for a heated kiss.

I was so lost in the kiss I didn't even notice when his hands traveled to my belt. I didn't even notice when he undid it. I did notice however when he tugged them down slightly. Not enough to take them off but enough to get my attention.

He was looking at me questioningly as I opened my eyes. His hands still at the hem off my pants.

At that moment I knew he wouldn't go further if I don't want to. He was asking for permission.

And I didn't know if it was because of that or something else but I nodded slightly.

He looked at me for a second more. I could see a little flash of shock in those beautiful lust darkened eyes. But the next moment it was gone. And so were my pants as he pressed his lips hungrily to mine. I knew I should be at least a little embarrassed at being almost completely naked in front of him but at the moment I couldn't even think strait. My every thought was consumed by Magnus. Everything was Magnus.

"Alec! Don't tell me you're still sleeping!" Came Izzy's voice accompanied with a creak of the door opening.

I froze and pushed him off of me, quickly sitting up. As I did that I also pulled a pillow in my lap while Magnus chuckled. Deciding to just lie lazily next to me and play with my hand. Apparently not very fazed by my sister standing there in shock.

My eyes were wide and cheeks flushed as I looked at her. My breathing a little heavy and heartbeat incredibly loud. There was no way I could explain this.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She said quickly turning around to leave. But not before giving me a knowing smile.

"Izzy, no. What did you need?" I asked quickly before she closed the door.

"Oh nothing. I can take care of it. I'll tell mom you're not feeling well or something. You just continue with…Whatever it was you were doing." At her wink I blushed harder. "And Alec!" She poked her head back in. "Use a locking rune or at least a spell next time. You were lucky it was just me this time."

"Will do." Magnus said with a bright smile and then the door closed. Leaving us alone again.

He looked at me for a moment before hopping off of the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said and kissed me once more before walking into the bathroom.

I was left looking after him in shock. What just happened?!

The second I thought that I knew the answer. Now that I could think strait again I couldn't figure out what got over me earlier. I didn't even think about stopping him. I wanted-No, I needed more. Needed him closer. Needed to feel him everywhere.

But now that I got back to my senses and remembered that we were still in The Institute. With Jace just next door…There was just no way we are continuing where Izzy interrupted us. Not here. Not now.

The water stopped running and I snapped out of my thoughts.

I got to get dressed. And with that thought I got up and walked to my dresser to get some clean clothes.

Not long after I got dressed the door of the bathroom opened to revile Magnus. He was standing there in some new-tight-clothes and with still slightly damp hair. Glitter and make up already in place.

He looked incredibly sexy just then and I blushed.

He smirked and walked towards me. "Sorry about earlier darling. Got carried away again." He put his hands on my hips as he stopped in front of me. "You are just too sexy for your own good."

I blushed even brighter at that.

"Oh, I have something for you." He said suddenly and let me go, walking to where he left his coat on my chair.

He slowly reached into one of the pockets and pulled something out.

"This is yours I presume." He said handing me my weapons belt. Careful not to touch any of the weapons. "I don't have a lot of Shadowhunters leaving it in my bedroom. They usually hold onto it for dear life." He grinned at me.

"Thanks." I said blushing.

Throughout the whole week I wanted to tell him that I left it there more then a few times but every time I heard his voice I just…Forgot.

I went and put the belt on my dresser.

"I should probably go before anyone else decides to show up." He smiled at me but didn't make any move to go despite his words.

He took my hand and pulled me into his arms. Planting a soft kiss on my lips.

There was no heat like our kisses just minutes ago. But it still made me want more. Made me feel like we weren't close enough. And wanting to get as close to him as humanly possible.

"Do you want to accompany me to breakfast?" He asked me after the kiss.

"I don't know." I said, biting my lip.

I really wanted to go with him but on the other hand what if someone comes looking for me like Izzy just did. I'm already late for training as it is.

"Isabelle said she will cover for you." He reminded me like he can read my mind. "And I really don't want to leave you just yet."

I smiled at him. He's right. There is nothing holding me back from going with him. "I'd love to."

"Come on then lovely." He said with a big smile. Taking my hand and pulling me out of the door with him.

I laughed again. Feeling the happiest I have all week.

He doesn't want to leave me as much as I don't want to leave him. The thought made my heart skip a beat as I followed him out of the Institute.

…

"Where were you?" I heard an accusing voice just as I opened the door to my room.

I stopped short at what I saw.

Jace was lying on my bed and was looking at me with narrowed eyes. His arms crossed over his chest.

Somewhere at the far back corner of my mind I noticed that he was lying on the side that Magnus was sleeping on last night.

I blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably.

The thought of Magnus was making me feel a little giddy while Jace was making me nervous and d.

How times change.

Is it possible that being with Magnus is making me feel better than being with Jace?

I did notice I am thinking more about Magnus then I ever did about Jace. Especially lately. And he definitely took over all of my dreams.

Is it possible that I love Magnus? That I love him more then Jace?

"Alec!" Jace called me. Snapping me out of my thoughts. And I was glad he did. This isn't something I wanted to think about. And definitely not now. My thoughts went to this morning.

When Magnus almost said something but then stopped himself.

Was it that? Did he almost say I love you?! No! He wouldn't do that. Why would he love me? There is just no way.

"Alec!" Jace called me again and I made myself focus this time.

This is not the time to be thinking about it. I reminded myself.

"What?"

"Would you just stop daydreaming and talk to me?!" He was looking a little pissed as he got up from the bed and walked towards me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him. Faking calmness as I was freaking out from the inside.

"First of all I want to know where you were. Izzy said you're not feeling well and to leave you to rest. And when I sneak in here all I find is an empty room. I would really like for you to explain that."

"I was taking a walk." I answered without even a minute of hesitation. But feeling like squirming again underneath his gaze.

"Why do you walk so much lately?" He asked, still suspiciously.

"Because I feel like it."

"Well, if you don't mind I would just love to go with you next time."

I paled at the thought of coming to Magnus's with Jace following me. That just can't end good however you look at it.

"Yes, I do actually." He looked hurt so I quickly continued. "I walk so I can be alone and think for a while. I don't want anyone there with me."

He looked like he won't let it go and it made me even more on the edge then before.

I can't do this. It's hard to lie to my parabatai. The feeling was like I was lying to myself more than anyone else. I didn't like it

"Ok. I give up. If you say you need time alone I won't argue. We all need it sometimes." He smiled at me. "I'm sorry. But I just feel like your hiding something from me. Something big. And I don't want that."

Seeing his face I almost said that I don't want that either but I bit my tongue instead.

I'm the one who is keeping things a secret from him. And I don't think if I will be able to tell him the truth or not. This wasn't like Izzy. This was bigger.

"Well, Maryse and Robert are going on patrol tonight so we are off the hook." He said with a smile.

Again, I felt shocked at how ease he can change the subject. Even after so many years he is still surprising me with it.

"Finally. I thought we will die with all the training we needed to do."

He laughed. "I know. But I've had worse." He said with that distant look of his that reminded me of his past. But before I had time to comment he snapped out of it. "Anyway, Izzy, Clary, Simon and I are going out tonight. Want to join us?"

"No thank you. You just go ahead and have fun. I don't feel like going out. And besides I have a book I haven't had time to read. I would really like to get to it."

"Ok. Well, I'll leave you to it then." He said before getting out and shutting the door behind himself.

I smiled as it clicked closed and went to lye on my bed. Taking my book with me. I really wanted to read it. It wasn't just some kind of an excuse. So I opened it and started.

…

I couldn't sleep again. I couldn't get comfortable and was tossing and turning since the moment I laid down. Which was three hours ago.

It was midnight but nevertheless I got up and got dressed. Wanting to go for a walk to clear my mind a little and make me more tired.

Half an hour after that-and without even realizing where I was going-I found myself in front of Magnus's building.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I personally hate this chapter. I just feel I could do so much better but at the same time I can't do it._

_Anyway, the next chapter is their first time. I have never written a lemon before and didn't think I will. But I kind of don't know now. Should I? If you want a lemon tell me. And if I get enough people who want it I will try and write it. But like I said I've never written it before so I'm not completely sure how it would end up. _


	20. Chapter 19

_Ok, sorry it took so long but I can't write a lemon in a day. And yes I wrote it and changed the story ratings to M even though I said I will never do that but too late to think about that now. It's my first one ever so please don't be too harsh. For those of you who don't like lemons there is a treat at the end of the chapter so please don't just skip this whole chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it. I did the best I could._

_WARNING! Adult content below. This contains sex of the boy/boy kind._

After looking at it for a few minutes I decided that-since I was already here-and there is no way for me to go to sleep if I go back home now-it would be better if I just go in.

And with that thought in mind I found myself unlocking the front door of his loft and stepping inside as quietly as I could to not wake Magnus up.

Apparently that wasn't necessary because the lights were on and Magnus was lying with Chairman on the couch. Definitely awake.

"Alec, is that you?" He called as I closed the door behind me.

I didn't say anything. Just stood awkwardly by the door not liking the fact that I got caught.

What did you expect? I thought. That he wouldn't notice you sneaking into his bed at one am?

Magnus sat up and looked at me curiously.

"Hi darling." He smiled at me. "Not that I'm complaining but what brings you here at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and somehow…Ended up here." I admitted with a slight blush.

He grinned at me and tapped the seat beside him invitingly. "Come here then."

I made my way to him and sat down.

"Coincidentally I couldn't sleep either." He said taking my hand in his. "Don't feel embarrassed lovely."

I smiled a small smile up at him, not really knowing what to say. But a moment later he kissed me making talking unimportant as his soft lips moved in sync with mine.

I made a soft noise in the back of my throat and poked my tongue out shyly prodding at Magnus's bottom lip. Letting my body and heart lead instead of my thoughts. They always screw everything up. So I just let go.

Magnus seemed a little shocked by it but nevertheless smirked and opened his mouth, letting my tongue in.

I could feel Magnus tangling his hands in my hair as my hands went to the small of his back and I slipped my fingers underneath the material of his shirt. My fingers trailing up and down Magnus's back.

I felt Magnus shiver at my touch so I didn't stop. Feeling bolder by the second.

Magnus took his hands out of my hair and brought them to my waist, pulling me on top of him. I shivered for a moment. The thoughts of stopping nowhere near my mind. My fingers went to the hem of Magnus's shirt and I started to tug it upward. Wanting to see and feel his perfect chest again. Magnus-probably sensing what I was trying to do-broke away from our kiss and quickly discarded his shirt onto the living room floor.

I took a quick glance at Magnus's toned chest-tanned skin slightly glistening with sweat-and bit my lip before going to kissing his neck. I gently sucked on the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder where was still the hickey I gave him before. I heard Magnus's soft moans in my ears. It just made me want Magnus even more.

Am I really going to do this? I asked myself, stopping for a minute.

"Alexander…" Magnus whisper into my ear. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom."

After a second of hesitation I slowly nodded against Magnus's heated flesh and got up from his lap.

Yes I am. I thought. I'm really going to do this.

Just as I thought it Magnus got up as well and kissed me passionately. Making any and all thought leave my mind in a second.

We started to make our way to the bedroom. Me a little hesitantly but taking his lead nonetheless. We paused once to rid me of my own shirt. Magnus was getting more and more impatient by the second but I couldn't see it as a bad thing.

When we got to the door of the room he pushed me against it and started to kiss down my jaw, to my neck, and then my chest. He kissed it once before getting back up to my lips and claiming them once more just as he twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

We stumbled inside, not once breaking the kiss. Magnus was walking forwards and doing so making me walk backwards until the backs of my legs hit the soft mattress of his bed. Without stopping he tipped us over.

I fell on the soft bed with him on top of me. His knees on each side of my thighs.

We continued kissing. It was more teeth and tongue then usual but I wasn't complaining. And I definitely wasn't complaining when he started kissing a path to my chest again.

He kissed lower and lower, lightly nibbling and sucking at times, until he came to the hem of my pants. He stopped with both hand on my hips. A few fingers slightly dipping underneath.

He looked up at me silently asking for permission.

I nodded and he unbuttoned them slowly. Giving me chance to back out.

I didn't. Even as my pants came undone and he pulled them off of me and onto the floor I didn't make any move to stop him. The thought to do so didn't even cross my mind.

He kissed my hip bone teasingly making me squirm beneath him.

"Magnus…" I breathed and with that-and a quick look towards me-my boxers were yanked down. Leaving my erection completely exposed.

I breathed a sigh of relief as the cold air hit the heated flesh. Now completely exposed and naked in front of Magnus I felt my cheeks go red.

But I didn't have a lot time to feel embarrassed because at that moment his mouth descended down my length.

I almost screamed out loud when I felt warm lips envelope me. Sliding about halfway down before coming back up. Repeating the process two or three times. It was hot and wet and silky. It made me fist the comforter so I don't do something I will regret as Magnus made me feel things I never did before.

I felt Magnus's tongue swirl around me a couple of times, and my breath hitched again.

He pulled up again just to descend all the way. Leaving me a moaning mess.

He swallowed and hummed while holding my hips down on the bed. I arched my back at all the sensations he was making me feel. My head falling on the pillows.

As Magnus continued his ministrations I soon felt the tightening at the pit of my stomach signaling that I won't be able to hold up much longer. And I didn't want that. Not yet.

I wanted all of Magnus. And I wanted him now.

"Magnus…" I breathed but he didn't react in any way except quickening his pace making me even less able to think straight.

Why do I want him to stop again? I thought but then got back on track. "Magnus, stop."

He did so. Leaving me with a pop and crawling back up.

"Magnus I…" I didn't know how to say it but luckily he knew what I wanted.

"Are you sure?" He asked me seriously.

I just nodded.

He kissed me and I kissed him back matching the passion his lips were giving.

He reached to his bedside table and got the bottle of lube out of the drawer. He looked at me questioningly one more time on which I nodded again.

Magnus popped the bottle cap open and slather some onto three of his fingers and moved them towards my entrance. He took one more look at me and kissed me while inserting his first finger.

I gasped against his soft lips at the half pleasure and half pain feeling I got from the intrusion. It felt weird, having someone's fingers inside me, but I wiggled around against Magnus' hand until I was more comfortable with it. Soon the second and the third fingers joined the first one. Adding to the stretch and the pain. But I'm a Shadowhunter, used to pain, so I could manage.

The pain subdued to pleasure the second his fingers brushed over some bundle of nerves. Leaving me moaning as he did it again and again. The strange feeling of pleasure I never experienced before taking over my body.

He removed his fingers-leaving me feeling strangely-empty and slathered himself with lube.

He looked at me as he positioned himself at my entrance and put my legs around his waist.

"Are sure?" He asked me once more. "We can still stop if you don't want to." He said but looked anything but.

I nodded, completely sure I don't want to stop.

He slowly started pushing in making me hiss at the uncomfortable pain. He stopped a few times as silent tears slid from the corners of my eyes. He kissed them away before sealing his lips over mine.

I made my body relax and soon his hips hit the back of my thighs. Signaling that he is all the way in. He stopped waiting for me to get used to being so filled up.

I wiggled my hips experimentally to get used to the pain.

"Move." I whispered as the pain subdued a little again.

Magnus was practically shaking from self control at this point so he did as he was told instantly. Pulling half way out before thrusting back in again.

Pain was turning into pleaser again and after a few more trusts he angled himself just right. Hitting that bundle of nerves dead on and making me see starts as I cried out.

When I started meeting his trusts he picked up the pace and soon we were both moaning each other's names as he set on a nice rhythm.

He was kissing every piece of skin available for him. My neck. My lips. My chest. And pain wasn't anywhere near my mind as he hit that spot with almost every thrust. Getting me on the edge incredibly fast.

He fisted my erection and started to pump in time with his thrusts making me cry out his name as I came all over our stomachs. I could feel him coming a second later and he trusted a few more time riding it out.

As he slowly pulled out I felt the tiredness that wasn't there before come over me and I closed my eyes.

Magnus laid beside me and pulled me into his embrace.

"Goodnight darling." He whispered tenderly into my ear. Sounding as exhausted as I felt.

"Goodnight." I said snuggling more onto him as he pulled the comforter over us.

The last thing I thought as sleep took me over was that I definitely didn't regret my decision.

…

Ringing of my phone woke me up and I turned around only to hiss in pain and feel two arms hold me even closer.

I looked to my left. Magnus was still sleeping, looking peaceful as he hold onto me.

I stretched my arm to get my phone before it wakes him. Careful not to move too much.

"Hello." I answered sleepily flopping back to the pillows and wincing slightly at the pain that brought.

The pain wasn't unbearable-I have had much worse-but it wasn't very enjoyable either.

"Alec, wake up!" Jace yelled through the phone.

I winced pulling it a little away from my ear.

"Jace what the hell!" I yelled back at him not sleepy anymore. Magnus grumbled next to me and I lowered my voice.

"Meet us at Taki's in a few minutes."

"No way. I was sleeping." I answered pulling the covers over my head to emphasize my point even though he couldn't see me.

"I know that. That's why I yelled wake up. Now come on. I'm paying."

"No." I pulled the covers back down. "I'm spent. I'm staying in bed."

"Spent from what?" he asked me curiously.

"Training." I answered quickly with a blush and heard Magnus chuckle.

He'd definitely awake now. I thought and blindly put a hand over his mouth stop him from making any noise. That apparently wasn't such a great idea because he started sucking at my fingers. Twirling his tongue around them. That beautifully talented tongue. I met his eyes and he winked at me seductively.

How is it possible that him sucking my fingers is making me this turned on?!

"Alec." Jace called me and I snapped out of it. Averting my eyes from Magnus. But I could feel his tongue running up and down my finger.

"What?"

"Did you hear me?" He asked me. His voice a little weird.

"No I didn't and I am not getting up. I'll see you later." I ended the call and turned to Magnus. Looking at him accusingly as I pulled my hand out of his mouth.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Why?" He asked me innocently with a sly smile. "I can see that you like it." He said indication towards my lower part that was luckily covered with the comforter.

I groaned. "I need a shower."

He tightened his hold around me. "A cold one?" He asked with a smile.

"No. Magnus just let me up." I tried to wiggle out but it didn't work. It only made me remember the dull pain that I was already getting used to.

"Only if I can join you." He said with a grin. "I can join you even without your consent but I don't want to get punched it the face."

"I could never punch you." I mumbled and he brightened even more at my words.

"Glad to hear it. Now, a shower?" He asked tracing one of the runes on my shoulder blades.

"Fine." I sighed but smiled none the less. "Come" I pulled the covers off of me with a slight blush.

_Tell me what to think. I didn't just risk my dad seeing what I'm writing to not have you review so you better do it. I just hope I didn't screw it up. _

_And Page, remember our deal…It's your turn now! _


	21. Chapter 20

_By The Angel I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Incredibly sorry for not posting for this long. Sorry. But chapters for this story are longer than the others and that takes time. Time that I didn't have in the past two weeks. But I'm still sorry. But school is over so it's fine now. I will try and post at least once a week but will also try and make it more frequent then that if I can. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter._

"Open up." He said bringing the strawberry to my lips.

I blushed but complied, chewing the juicy fruit.

"I can feed myself Magnus." I said while he popped one of the chocolate covered strawberries into his mouth.

He smiled at me.

"I know that darling." He said leaning closer so our lips were just inches apart. "But then I wouldn't be able to see that adorable blush of yours." He said teasingly while brushing the hair out of my eyes lightly.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks become stronger at his words.

He pecked me sweetly on the lips before bringing another strawberry to me again.

He smiled brightly when I let him continue to feed me.

As he watched me I could see that spark in his eyes and it was driving me crazy. For me to be able to cause that was making me feel incredibly happy. Because it was Magnus. And maybe I still wasn't sure about how I feel about him but I knew it was more than just liking him. Stronger. I wouldn't be able to do anything like yesterday night if it wasn't.

I blushed at the memory but luckily I was already as red as I could get so it wasn't very visible.

I don't remember how exactly we got here. With still damp hair and sitting on the couch-facing each other with our legs intertwined a little-and a big bowl of chocolate covered strawberries.

But I wasn't complaining.

I snatched one of the strawberries from the bowl and brought it to his lips.

He ate it without hesitation and then licked his lips seductively with a wink.

I blushed and he smirked at that. But nevertheless I took another one and fed it to him again.

We continued like that until the whole bowl was empty and Magnus snapped it away.

"Come here darling." He said lying down and pulling me with him so I was lying on top of him. He pressed his lips onto mine and I kissed back.

But even though I love being here with Magnus I couldn't stop the nagging at the back of my mind. The thing that was always nagging me at the back of my mind.

Jace.

He called me this morning and I blew him off without a second thought. But what if he needed something? What if it's important? What if he needs me for something?

"What is it lovely?" Magnus asked me while brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I think I should go." I said suddenly.

It really is getting late and my parents are home too. I thought. And Jace also…

"Why? You can stay here as long as you want."

I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek before getting up.

"I would like it if I could." I admitted. "But my parents are home and Izzy can't cover for me forever. And…Jace maybe needs something."

"Of course." I heard Magnus sigh and I turned around to look at him questioningly. "It's always Jace isn't it?!"

"Magnus he's my parabatai." I said wanting desperately for him to be to me just that and nothing more. But we both knew it wasn't just that. "I need to see if something is up."

His face expression didn't change.

"I'm sorry." I bended down and kissed him on the lips. "I would really love it if I could stay. But I will try and sneak out again soon…?"

He smiled at me. His eyes softening again. "Fine I will let you go. But only if you come again today."

I smiled brightly. In a way only he can make me smile. "I'll try."

I turned around to go again but he caught my wrist and tugged me down to him again. Connecting our lips in the process.

This kiss was longer then the last one and left me a little dazed when we finally broke apart.

"I needed something to get me through the rest of the day without you." The grinned and winked at me.

I blushed but smiled. "Goodbye Magnus. I-Will try and see you again today." I said quickly and turned around so he can't see my wide eyes.

By The Angel what was I about to say?! I almost said I love you just now!

"Goodbye darling. You better." He called after me as I left the apartment. Barely containing myself from running out of it.

I almost said I love you just now. I mean I was so close to saying it. It was on the tip of my tongue.

But-But I can't love Magnus, right!? I love Jace. Right!? I can't love them both. That's impossible.

But Magnus. Lately. I… I'm thinking about him more then about Jace. And everything is just so…

By The Angel is it possible that I love Magnus?!

The cab ride to the Institute passed by like that. Me arguing with myself about whether it is true or not.

I slowly and as quietly as I could walked into The Institute, hopping that I won't run into my parents or Jace. Because if they notice that I just got home that wouldn't be good. And Jace is surely pissed at me for this morning so it should be best to avoid him too.

As I walked out of the elevator I saw a shadowy figure standing by the wall and I tensed.

Shit. Please be Izzy.

I have never wished for my sister to see me sneaking in after a night out as I did in that very moment.

The angels seem to have finally taken pity on me and as the figure stepped out of the shadows I could clearly see that it was Izzy.

I sighed in relief but it didn't last long.

"If you say that you two only slept again I am going to personally strangle you because I can see that that is so not true." She said with an amused smirk looking me up and down. "Or do you have a good lie to tell me?"

"Izzy…" I was blushing and avoiding her gaze. Just wanting to get to my room and if possible avoid Jace for the rest of the day. "If I say we didn't only sleep will you please leave me alone and stop asking questions?"

She smiled a big smile. "That's my big brother." She said looking proud, making me blush even harder.

"Can I go now?" I thought shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Not until you tell me how it was."

I groaned with a blush. "There is no way I'm talking to you or anyone about this. Especially you. And you promised no questions." I reminded her.

"Technically I didn't promise anything. " She said happily.

I groaned again. "Izzy…"

"Fine. Fine I won't ask any more questions." She promised. "But before you go, Jace said that he needs to talk to you."

I gulped. "Why?"

"Don't know. He just said to send you to him if I see you."

"Did he look angry?" I asked slowly.

"A little annoyed but nothing to worry about." She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Why? Did you do something?"

"He called me this morning so we can all go to breakfast and I said no." I admitted, now starting to feel a little bad about it.

"You said no to Jace?!" She asked me with raised eyebrows.

I knew what she was thinking. I never say no to Jace. Whatever he wants from me the answer was always yes. This was the first time ever I said no.

I sighed when she continued looking at me in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that." I passed a hand through my hair. "Where is he?"

"Weapons room." She said and I started towards it with a sigh. It just needed to be the room that is full of weapons didn't it.

"But you should go and change first." She called after me and I turned around and looked at her questioningly. "You wore that yesterday and I can see a few specks of glitter from here."

I nodded and went to my room to change first. Trying to think of what excuse to tell him this time. I sure as hell am not be telling him that I slept over at my boyfriends loft and wanted to stay with said boyfriend a little longer rather than rushing to see him.

After I changed into fresh clothes I went to the weapons room. And just like Izzy said Jace was there.

He had his back turned to me when I entered the room and I hesitated for a second before stepping inside. Dreading the conversation that will maybe follow.

"Hey." I greeted him awkwardly coming to lean onto the table beside him. "Izzy said you want to talk to me…"

"Yes. What is with you lately?!" He turned to me looking a little hurt.

Why does he look hurt?! Why is he looking at me like that?!

"I…What do you mean?" I asked him still trying to figure out what is up with the hurt in his eyes.

"I mean that you are blearily ever home. And you even don't talk to me that much anymore. Are you angry at me? Did I do something?"

I looked at him speechless for a second.

Is he hurt because of that?! Because I don't spend so much time with him anymore?! But it's as much as his fault as it is mine. Right?!

He's the one who is always with Clary.

But you're always with Magnus too. That voice at the back of my mind reminded me.

Is it possible that I neglected Jace even more lately?! I thought in shock. I…I haven't even…Noticed it.

"No. It's not you." I said when I got my voice back.

"Then what is it?!" He insisted.

"It's just…The weather is nice lately and I…Just…" I trailed off not knowing what Im saying anymore.

The weather is nice?! Good one Alec. I mentally kicked myself.

"Look its nothing Jace. If me taking walks alone bothers you so much you can come with me sometimes."

What the hell am I saying?! I thought. He can't take walks with me! I'm not taking walks!

He looked at me suspiciously for a second more before relaxing.

"Ok. I'm sorry. It's just…With everything that is happening lately…" He smiled at me.

"Its fine. I understand." I smiled back at him. "If I was in your shoes I would have been suspicious too."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're my parabatai after all." He said and the sentence didn't hurt as much as it did before all of this. For the first time ever it felt…Right.

By The Angel do I not love Jace anymore?! I thought but dismissed it immediately. There is no way that is the case. I can't not love Jace. There was never a moment since I met him that I didn't love him.

But then what is happening lately?!

My head started to hurt from everything. It is still morning and already too many things happened.

"It's fine. Anyway, did you need anything this morning?" I said wanting to change the subject off of me and stop my train of thought as well.

"Not really. But I do need you now." He said turning serious.

"I'm listening." I said immediately wanting to make good for this morning.

"We may have found Valentine and Clary's mother." He said putting some of the weapons into his weapons belt. "They are not very far from here. But as much as the wolf pack says it's well protected."

Wolf pack?! I thought confused but stayed quiet. Since when is the wolf pack involved in this with us?!

"We're going to need all the help we can get to rescue her." He said and then looked at me questioningly. "Are you in?"

"Of course I am. I'm definitely not letting you go there without me." I said and took my bow.

He smiled at me. The smile made me remember something else we needed and I took my phone out.

"Who are you calling?" He asked me, looking confused.

"Magnus." I said simply bringing the phone to my ear. To his expression I added. "You said we need all the help we can get. So I…"

"Hello darling." Magnus answered the phone and cut me off. "Miss me already?!"

I fought to not smile at that because that would only awake new suspicion in Jace.

"Magnus, we need your help."

_Did you like it?! A lot of things happened here don't you thing so!? Review my darlings if you want more._


	22. Chapter 21

_I really tortured you guys with not posting for two weeks haven't I?! Well I'm sorry again. And to show how much sorry I am I'm going to post this chapter not even 24 hours after the last one. I hope you like it. _

By The Angel I can't believe this! I thought while throwing myself onto my bed. They are brother and sister! Siblings by blood. After weeks of their lovely-dovely behavior they are related.

I should be happy by this but…The look on Jace's face. The look on both of them. It's haunting me. I have never seen Jace look so shattered. So vulnerable. Never seen him so sad and broken before.

No. That's not true. He had that look before. When he just came to The Institute. Right after his father died. Well he didn't die did he?! I thought getting angry again. But we all thought he did. Jace saw it. And he had the same broken look then as he did now.

It's like someone died again. Like a big part of him did.

I wish I can help him somehow. I groaned and buried my face into the pillow. Too many things happened today.

Valentines dropped that big bomb onto them and then escaped. I mean we were able to save Clay's mother but now after everything I hope we didn't even try. It just brought more problems. And she's in a coma so we don't even know if she will ever wake up.

And then there is Magnus. I know he's not happy with this. With Jace. He tried to hide it but I could see he doesn't like to see me while I'm with him. And I can't blame him. Not after everything. I know how I look at Jace. I know it can't be very pleasant watching that.

But today was different. I didn't stay by Jace because I wanted to. I wanted to do just the opposite actually. The second Magnus showed up I wanted to go to him. Stay by him.

But I couldn't do that. Jace was there. And he would get suspicious if I stayed by Magnus for too long. So I stayed with Jace and glanced towards Magnus every chance I could. Seeing him smile at me every time I did that. And by that making my heart flutter in that annoying way it does recently.

And after today I'm starting to wonder…Did I ever really love Jace?! Did I ever actually love him?! Or was he just my safe harbor. Someone to have so I don't actually let myself fall in love. Someone to keep me and my heart safe.

Because I always knew that there is no way he can ever love me. No way that he will ever feel the way I do.

But what if I never felt that way either?! Just made myself believe it because he's safe. What if I did that just because he can't feel that way about me?

Did I make myself believe I love him because he can never love me back?

The more I think about it more I'm sure it's true.

My head started to hurt again. Too many things happening in one day. I groaned again.

And then Magnus. And what happened this morning. Because I wouldn't almost say something like that out of a whim. It seems I have really fallen for Magnus. Fallen for him hard.

But what does he feel about me?!

I looked at the phone in my hand.

It's almost midnight. I thought with a sigh. Magnus said he wants me to come to his loft. And I want to. I really do. It's just…I'm so confused right now. I should have gone with him immediately. Why did I have to make that excuse?! Why didn't I just go with him?!

I turned around so I was lying on my back. Cell phone still in hand. I should have just said yes.

FLASHBACK

We just got out of the building. Jace and the others went in front. They wanted to get the unconfused women to safety as fast as possible.

Well Clary did. Jace went with her with a blank stare. I knew he was hiding all the hurt inside. He always does that. Never lets anyone see how much something hurts him.

I stayed behind a little. Wanting some time to think.

Because if I heard this news a few months ago I would have been thrilled. Because Jace would go back to normal meaningless flings and I could continue imagining I'm one of them. But now all I could feel are pain and sadness for both of them.

I'm sad because this happened to them I'm not even close to happy. And hat fact is confusing me so much. All the thoughts in my mind and jumbled a together. It's hard to think.

Suddenly someone hand grabbed mine and pulled me sideways. Pulling me behind…something. And out of the line of sight of the others.

I looked at the person alarmed that I didn't hear of sense anything only to relax when I saw it was Magnus.

"Magnus what are you doing?!" I asked him, quickly glancing towards where the others were to make sure no one noticed anything.

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok darling." He said pulling me even closer so I was now flush against him. "No big injuries?"

"No. I'm fine. You?" I asked not able to help it. There were a lot of them after all.

"Oh please they can't even come near me." He said with a smile. "But I love the fact that you're worried about me darling." He smiled at me.

"I'm not-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

The kiss wasn't long or heated but sweet and soft and after we pulled apart all I wanted to do was pull him closer so I did just that.

"I actually want to ask you one more thing." He said when we finally pulled apart.

"And that is…?" I asked him.

"Do you want to come home with me?" He asked me with a small smile. "I'm sure Izzy can cover for you."

Home. I thought loving how it sounded. But at the same time it scared me a little to call Magnus's loft my home. It isn't. Right?! I mean I spend most of my time their but still…It isn't….

"I would love to but I can't." I said knowing that the second part is a lie. There was no real reason that enabled me to go. Just me and my thoughts messing with me again. Making me over think everything again. "My parents need to see that I come home alive and well. But I will definitely come later if I can."

"Ok darling. I'll see you later then?" He smiled at me but I could see something else behind that smile. Does he know I'm lying?! I thought feeling terrible because of it.

I kissed him one more time. "If I can I'll come. I promise." I said with a smile.

And with that he left making me want with all my heart to come with him but instead I walked away towards the others. Feeling bad because of the real reason why I said no.

Jace.

END OF FLASHBACK

I sighed looking at the time again.

Mother and father aren't home right now… Maybe I can sneak out and go to him now. He usually doesn't sleep at this time. So-

Something hit my door making me jump.

I quickly got up and hurried towards it. Grabbing a seraph blade just in case on my way to the door.

I opened the door making something fall onto the floor with a thud.

I clicked the lights on and looked down.

It was Jace, unconscious Jace.

I kneeled down to see why he's unconscious. For all I knew he could have went and gotten into a fight again. After everything that happened today I wouldn't be surprised.

But there was no blood or anything.

Then why is he like this?! I got a little closer. Feeling confused.

That's when I got my answer. I could smell the stench of alcohol the second I got closer.

You idiot. I thought while picking him up. Getting drunk like this. Idiot.

I felt annoyed as I put him into my bed.

It's not like I will sleep in it anyway. I thought. I'm going to…Magnus's. I stopped short at the thought. When did I decide that?! Maybe it would be better if I stay here. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just in delusion now and I actually still love Jace.

There is only one way I can be sure. I looked at the sleeping golden boy. It's not like he's conscious. He wouldn't remember if I kiss him now right. He wouldn't even be aware of it.

I bended down a little and closed my eyes.

I could feel his lips just inches from mine.

_And I'm stopping it here. _

_I know I know I'm evil. But I'm not posting another one until I get at least 10 reviews. So tell me what you think lovelies._


	23. Chapter 22

_Wow your fast. I didn't think it will get to ten reviews so fast. But I promised you the next chapter so here you go. Hope you like it._

I just need to lean forward a little more. I thought. Just one little movement and our lips will touch.

And with that thought in my mind I did just that. Very slowly I leaned forward. Our lips were just about to touch. I could feel his lips so close to mine. A feather light touch…

Suddenly a sick feeling went over me and I could see gold and green eyes staring at me from behind my closed eyelids. And all my mind was full of was kissing Magnus. All my body wanted was a kiss from Magnus. Not Jace.

That is when I finally realized what was I about to do and jerked backwards, fighting the urge to gag.

I felt like vomiting from just thinking that I was about to kiss Jace. It just felt so wrong.

The realization hit me. And it hit me hard.

No! No, I can't do it! I can't kiss him! The feeling would be like kissing Izzy! No way! I stumbled backwards a few more steps with a hand over my mouth and only one thought in my mind.

Magnus.

If I kissed Jace-now or ever-it would have felt forced. Wrong. I know that now. I thought slumping to the wall for extra support. I think I always knew that to some extent.

I looked at the sleeping boy, trying to calm down. But my mind just kept racing forward and I couldn't stop my train of thought anymore. It is time I finally face the truth.

Because all of this proves that I don't love Jace. I have never loved Jace.

The thought clicked right in my mind. The second I realized it I knew it was the real truth. He really was just my safe harbor for all those years. Something I needed to hold onto when I was young and confused.

My mind continued racing and I felt like it was hart to breathe. I looked at Jace one more time before fleeing the room.

I need to get some fresh air. I thought while practically running into the elevator.

After all these years…After everything…All the struggles I had…It ended up that the one think I thought was solid and true in my life. A constant…Wasn't even that.

What does a twelve year old know about love anyway?! Nothing. I just assumed…

But know…Do I know?! I thought, leaning onto the outside wall of the Institute. Do I know now what love really is because of Magnus?! Do I really love Magnus?! This feeling I always have when I'm with him…I never experienced it before. What if-

"By the Angel this is all too much for one day!" I groaned out loud putting my head into my hands, feeling exhausted.

I need to go somewhere to sleep. I thought. I'm too exhausted for this. Before I even agreed to it I pushed myself off of the wall and started walking the familiar path to Brooklyn.

Well I guess that's really the only place I can go to. I thought, bowing my head down as I continued walking. Maybe I'm still a little confused about some things but I don't need to work it all out today.

So many thi9ngs happened today. I thought with a sigh. I can think about this some other time. Maybe after sleeping on it a little. Yes. A good night's sleep will be good.

And there is only one place where I can get that. Magnus's.

I quickened my pace wanting to get there as fast as I can.

Because Magnus will make it better. Magnus always makes everything better even if he isn't aware of it himself. His presence just relaxes me. His touch makes my mind stop racing so much.

Yes I need Magnus.

I know now. I know that a place in my heart and mind that was usually only reserved for Jace is now safely and surely vacated by Magnus. It probably has been for a long time now without me even noticing it.

I was just too stubborn to realize it. To acknowledge it. To accept it.

Because that would mean that I wouldn't be safe anymore. My heart wouldn't be safe anymore if I just give it to someone else. If I just let him take it.

But I gave myself over without even noticing it anyway.

There is just one big question that needs the answer now that I finally do. Now that I finally see the truth.

How does Magnus feel about me?!

That question scares me the most. I thought with a sigh. I don't think I even want it answered. Maybe it's better if it stays a mystery. That is better than being rejected. Especially after everything.

I was able to calm down a little by the time I got to the brick building. And with one last deep breath I walked inside and up to his loft.

As I unlocked and opened the door I could see that the lights were off.

He's asleep. I thought. I guess that after a day like this he would want to retire early to bed too.

I closed the door as quietly as I could and tiptoed towards Magnus's bedroom.

I felt a little guilty and weird for coming here while he's sleeping. But I was dead on my feet by now. And I was already here so I tried to tune out my meddling thoughts while I opened the bedroom door quietly.

After I stepped inside and closed the door behind myself I stopped for a second. Looking towards the bed I could see Magnus's form by the light of the moonlight.

He was lying on his back and was covered with the comforted till mid waist. Exposing his bellybutton free stomach.

He looks so beautiful. I thought. How could I ever think that I don't love this man?! I can see it so clearly now. I can feel it so clearly. I think I did from the very begging but just didn't want to accept it. I was so stupid.

But the fact still scared me. The fact that I really do love Magnus. It is the scariest thing in the world right now. Because the feeling is new. Foreigner. Something that I don't know anything about. Something I can't control.

I tried to put all of the thoughts out of my mind as I moved closer.

When I came to the bed I could see that Magnus really was fast asleep. I hesitated for a second before striping to my boxers and climbing in next to him.

As I lied down I could feel him shift and embrace me, bringing me flush against him.

"Alec darling?" He whispered sleepily into my ear.

"Sorry I'm late." I replied, snuggling onto his warm and familiar body. Feeling that easiness and safeness I did whenever I was with him. The feeling I loved so much.

I could feel him smile onto my neck. "No need to apologize darling. You came to me in the end." I registered some kind of an undertone to his words but was too tired to think about i

"Don't I always?!" I said, yawning and closing my eyes. "Now sleep. I'm tired."

He chuckled. "Good night Sweetness. Sweet dreams."

"Night Magnus." I whispered back as sleep began to take me.

But before I was completely out I could feel his breath on my skin as he whispered something else into my ear. I couldn't catch what it was though. Because by then I drifted off to peaceful sleep.

_You didn't actually think I would let Alec kiss him did you?! I could never do that to the poor guy. Anyway, did you like this one? Review and tell me what you think if you want more._


	24. Chapter 23

_Am I forgiven for not posting for two weeks yet?! I'm giving you a cute chapter now._

_So, since you are all so curious to what Magnus whispered to Alec at the ending of the previous chapter this one will start with Magnus's POV of that night._

MAGNUS POV

"I'm done! Do you hear me Chairman?! I'm done with relationships! "The cat just blinked at me. "Exactly. Why do I even care!? "I made to take another rather generous sip from the glass only to find it already empty.

I cursed and snapped another bottle in front of me. This time it was scotch other then vine.

"He's just a little Shadowhunter! What do I care if he chooses his parabatai instead of me?! Again and again and again." I groaned and drank the whole glass in one go. "He's just a Shadowhunter! No one! I can get whoever I want in a matter of seconds by just snapping my fingers." I looked down at Chairman Meow again. "I don't need this! I don't need him! Why do I even care?!"

Chairman meowed and rubbed his head against my hand.

"Yes I know. I know why I care." I sighed starting to pet him and watching him purr contently. "I care because I love the adorable oblivious idiot. He's too cute for his own good."

I poured myself another glass and sipped it-this time slowly-as I looked towards the clock.

Its ten o'clock already. "He's not going to show is he?" I asked him sadly. "Why would he come if he can spend his time with Wonder Boy. Especially now that Clarissa is out of the picture." I downed the rest of the glass. "Now he can go back to him and forget all about me."

I felt sick by only thinking about it.

I don't want him to leave but what choice do I have!? He loves Jace. I knew that from the very beginning. I really don't understand what I even wanted to come out of all of this. I knew he will only bring me more pain.

"He's so oblivious I bet he doesn't even realize it." I poured another one. "Ok, I'm really done. Either he comes now or I stop chasing after him. I'm way too old for these games."

Soon the bottle was half empty and there was still no sight of Alexander.

"That settles it." I got up with Chairman in my arms and put the glass onto the coffee table. "I'm done waiting. If he loves the blond idiot and doesn't want to be with me I'm done with chasing after him. No more."

I walked into my bedroom and stripped before lying down onto the bed.

Alec's smell was still lingering on the sheets. The scent that became something so familiar to me by now. Something I grew accustomed to.

I groaned. It won't be easy to let him go will it?!

After the night before I thought that maybe there is a chance he can feel the same about me. That maybe he can grow to love me. Love me more then he loves that idiot parabatai of his. That there is a chance he already did. But maybe I was wrong.

God I feel like a girl right now.

I definitely had too much to drink. I just need to sleep it off and stop thinking about him.

I need to deal with the fact that he is not going to show. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. I thought but couldn't believe even one word of it.

My mind wondered to the thoughts of Alec-like it always did since the first time I saw his baby blue eyes-and before I knew it I fell asleep hoping that maybe-by some miracle-he will come to me.

The shifting of the mattress woke me up.

I felt a body lying next to me and cracked my eye open only to see a familiar boy there.

I smiled and moved closer to him. Embracing him and bringing him closer to me.

"Alec darling?" I whispered sleepily into his ear. Feeling the need to check because it felt too good to be true.

"Sorry I'm late." He replied tiredly and snuggled more onto me.

He came. I thought happily. Just as I was about to give up he came. Maybe it's not as hopeless as I thought it was. Maybe I still have a chance.

I smiled onto his neck.

"No need to apologize darling. You came to me in the end." I said meaning it in more ways than one. He came here even though he could have stayed with Jace. I don't care if it's late, he still came.

"Don't I always?!" He said, yawning. "Now sleep. I'm tired."

I chuckled. "Good night Sweetness. Sweet dreams." I whispered lovingly.

"Night Magnus." He whispered back and I could see that he fell asleep almost instantly.

But before sleep entirely took him I leaned towards his ear-knowing he won't be able to hear my words but still feeling a need to tell him-and I whispered one more thing to him.

Three words.

One thing that was the only real and true thing that I was sure of with every fiber of my being.

"I love you."

Because it is the only true thing in my world. And maybe I will still have to wait and maybe push him a little more to hear the same from him. But I knew that-now that I have hope again-I'm not giving up.

ALEC POV

I woke up just as the first streaks of sunlight showed itself.

I turned around so I was lying on my side only to be pulled back like I was almost every morning.

"No." He said, holding me close. "You are not getting up and you are most definitely not leaving. I won't allow it."

I smiled happily before looking over my shoulder at him. "I need to get up eventually Magnus."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean right now." He said looking at me with a smile. "It's barely 6 am darling. Won't you stay a little longer?"

"Fine I'll stay a little longer." I sighed, shifting so I can face him fully. "I don't want to be there when Jace wakes up anyway."

"And why is that lovely?" He asked me looking a little bothered. But not too much. Just enough for me to notice.

"He got drunk and then fell unconscious and on top of that now my sheets are going to rake on alcohol for at least a week." I groaned at the last part and rested my forehead onto his shoulder.

"Wait! What is he doing in your bed?!" He asked me but I barely heard him over my grumbling about the sheets.

Because I really don't like that smell and it stays for far too long.

"He fell onto my door. And since I couldn't just leave him on the floor I put him into my bed and then came here." I mumbled onto his shoulder before looking up at him.

He had that spark in his eyes again.

"Let me get this straight…" He started with a teasing grin. "You got Jace into your bed and instead of staying there with him you came here?! I didn't expect that. Didn't expect it at all."

I pushed away from him and sat up.

"Well if you're going to tease me about it I might as well go back to Jace." I said.

I was only joking though. The fact that Jace is in my bed didn't affect me at all now as it maybe would a year ago. Everything felt so much easier now. It was like I was even breathing more lightly.

"No. Don't go." Magnus caught my wrist and tugged me back down. "You said you will stay a little longer. And as for the sheets I have a perfect solution for that."

"And that is?" I asked and felt his hand intertwine with mine.

"Well you can sleep here of course."

I smiled at him. "I was hoping you would say that."

"Oh you were?" He teased leaning over me while I was lying on my back.

"Yes." I said simply before closing that last few inches between us and pressing my lips to his.

He kissed me back instantly and snaked his hand into my hair

This kiss felt right. It was everything a kiss with Jace could never be.

It was perfect.

We stayed like that for a little while longer. Just kissing on the bed. But then the sunlight became too strong for me to ignore it.

"Magnus I'm sorry but I really need to go." I said, reluctantly breaking apart our kiss and pulling away. "It's getting late someone will notice I'm not home." He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off already knowing what that is. "And no Izzy cannot cover for me again. This taking walks all the time excuse is getting fishy to everyone."

He sighed and let me go. "Fine."

I laughed at seeing his expression and pecked him once on the cheek before getting up and getting dressed.

Just as I put on my pants he snaked his arms around my waist and brought me to him so my back was flush against his front.

"Before you go…" He whispered into my ear making me shiver. "I have a question for you."

"And that is?" I asked him turning around so I can face him, with a sweater in one hand.

"Can you sneak out around five today?" He asked me.

"Why?"

"Well we haven't gone out in a while and I know this perfect isolated place where we can go." He brushed the hair out of my eyes."So, what do you say? Want to go out with me again darling?"

I blushed slightly. "Of course I do. I'll find a way to sneak out."

He pecked me on the lips with a smile. "Perfect."

I smiled at him before pulling away so I can put on my sweater.

I could feel his eyes trained on me as I did so and it made me blush even more.

"Will you stop looking at me?!" I turned my back to him.

"No." He said simply. I could hear him smile as he said it.

"You're unbelievable." I mumbled, sitting down on the bed so I can lace my boots.

"Oh darling I will have you know I'm very believable." He said in a low voice putting one hand on my thigh, making it hard to concentrate."Very much so." He whispered into my ear.

I swatted his hand away.

"Will you stop that?!" I exclaimed lacing my other boot as quickly as I could. "I need to go."

At the corner of my eyes I could see he didn't look pleased by this. I resisted the urge to laugh at his annoyed expression.

When I was done with dressing I turned to him and kissed him one last time. "I'll come back later ok."

He grinned at me. "You better."

"Goodbye Magnus." I said getting up.

"Bye darling. See you at five." He winked at me.

I blushed and-with one last look towards Magnus-I walked towards the door and out of the room.

MAGNUS POV

I fell back onto the bed the second the door clicked behind Alexander.

He was acting a little differently. I thought. Good different but still…different. Especially when we were talking about Jace.

Is it possible that he is over Jace?! I thought, feeling hopeful even more now.

A small ball of fur jumped onto the bed and onto my stomach.

"Well we will see for sure later today, won't we Chairman." I said petting the hamster sized cat. "Everything will be cleared then."

I have a plan. I thought before turning around for a few more hours of sleep.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think. _

_I'm not sure if I will be able to post tomorrow or not but if I can I will._ _And as for Magnus's plan you will have to wait and see._


	25. Chapter 24

_The next chapter. I'm sure you will LOVE this one._

I knocked on her bedroom door.

"Who is it?" She called from the inside.

"It's Alec." I said and grabbed to door knob. It was still locked. "Izzy open up. I need your help."

The door opened suddenly to reveal Izzy dressed in a very short looking dress. Perfect.

"Having a date again my dear brother?" He asked leaning onto the doorframe.

"Shush." I said pushing us both inside and closing the door quickly. "Not outside."

She rolled her eyes at me. "So, you have a date."

"Yeah I'm leaving in half an hour. And I was wondering if-"

"I'll cover for you don't worry." She said sitting at her vanity table and continuing with putting on her makeup.

"And I love you for it just-"

"Don't worry." She looked at me through the mirror. "I know that Jace is feeling suspicious with the walks and everything so I'll just say we are going shopping."

I chringled at the word shopping but at the same time felt relieved that she understood and is here to help.

I hugged her-as much as I could at the moment considering she was facing away from me sitting. "Thank you. I love you. I don't know how I would have done all of this without you."

"I know I'm irreplaceable." She said with a smile petting my hand. "Now go to your boyfriend. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would you."

I kissed her on the cheek once before exiting the room with a smile.

Now all I need to do is sneak out without anyone seeing me and I'm home free. I thought, walking towards my room to change.

On my way out there weren't any problems so I was able to get to the elevator and out of the building quickly and unnoticed.

It wasn't long until I was walking up the stairs to Magnus's loft.

The door opened just as I approached it and relived a smiling Magnus.

"Hello there lovely." He said pulling me in for a kiss. "Punctual as always."

I blushed and let him drag me inside.

"Ok, you will just have to wait a few minutes for me to make a portal." He said letting go of my hand and walking to the one of the walls of the room.

"Amm… Where exactly are we going?" I asked feeling a little uneasy now.

A portal? What do we need a portal for? What is he planning?

"That…" He glanced over his shoulder at me with a smile and a gleam in his eyes. "Is a surprise my dear."

I groaned a little and heard him chuckle before he started chanting in a demon language.

It continued for a few more minutes while I watched him before the portal was finally ready.

"Ready to go darling?" He asked, turning to me.

"I guess." I walked to him. "I would be a lot more ready if I actually knew where we are going…"

He grinned at me and took my hand. "Oh you'll see."

I held on tight as we entered the portal-as for the fact that I had no idea where we are going.

Soon my feet hit the solid ground again and I stumbled a few steppes only to be straightened back up by Magnus. Who looked as perfect as he did before we entered the portal. Not even his hair was messed up but was still in perfect spikes.

I was just about to ask him about it when I noticed our surroundings and was stopped in awe.

We were at some kind of a meadow. But the sight and everything was just breath taking. Behind us, one part was covered by threes of a forest but the way were facing… it was showing hills and valleys and forests. The sun hanging low over it all.

It was just a breath taking view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Magnus whispered into my ear.

I looked at him, still in awe. "Where are we?"

"Not sure completely." He mused, starting to walk forwards with me in tow. Still holding my hand in his. "But we are definitely not on the same continent anymore. Europe I think."

I looked around again, not carrying where we are anymore. It was just so beautiful.

He stopped and I looked down at a…Picnic blanket?!

I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I feel like having a picnic." He sat down and snapped his fingers, making food appear. "Care to join me?" He asked with a smile.

I smiled back as I sat across from him. Our knees touching.

"Cupcake?" He asked handing me one.

"Thanks." I took it with a slight blush on my cheeks.

I'm having a picnic with Magnus! I thought still having a hard time believing it. A picnic! With Magnus!

"Mmm…It's delicious." I commented after the first bite, feeling his gaze locked on me.

"Only the best for you darling." He said and I blushed stronger. "So adorable."

"I am not." I grumbled, continuing to eat my delicious cupcake. It was literally melting in my mouth.

He chuckled.

"You have a bit of the icing…" He leaned towards me. "Here." He whispered before peaking his tongue out and licking my lower lip.

I tensed, being caught off guard, but didn't have time for anything else because he sealed his lips over mine and I was lost in the kiss.

As the kiss turned more heated he pulled me to him so that I was left sitting in his lap. The fact that would turn me as red as a tomato if I wasn't so distracted at the moment.

We continued kissing until Magnus was lying on his back with me on top of him. The food completely forgotten and probably snapped somewhere else by now.

"Look lovely." Magnus said when we finally broke apart.

I followed his gaze and looked towards the most beautiful sunset I ever saw.

The colors as the sun slowly fell behind the trees were just taking my breath away.

"Beautiful." I breathed.

"Not at beautiful as you darling." I looked at Magnus with red cheeks and saw him looking at me instead of the sunset.

I connected our lips lightly. Sunset not even close my mind anymore.

As the sun set and the sky was overrun with stars our kissing stopped and we ended up just laying comfortably in the silence of the meadow.

"Hey darling." He spoke up after a few more minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes?" I asked feeling a little sleepy because the atmosphere and the silence were slowly lolling me to sleep.

"Do you remember that promise I gave you the day we met?" He asked me, playing with my hair.

A promise?! What pro- Oh! I thought all sleepiness gone in an instance as his past words echoed in my mind.

"_You could get over him." "I could help with the second one." He had sad with a seductive smile_.

I swallowed hard before nodding slowly. Wondering about where he's going with this.

"Did I succeed?"

I don't know what made me do it. If it was the feeling of the place or the surrealness of it all or just the uneasiness I could hear in his voice when he asked…But I nodded again.

I could feel the tension around us when I did. And I'm pretty sure most of it was from me.

What if he leaves me now? He's little project is done. Maybe I really was just a project to him. A little fun to have. I thought feeling uneasy. Because there is no way someone like him can love someone like me. It just never happens.

"That's good." He said bringing me even closer. I could hear something else in his voice. Was he smiling?!

I looked up at him to see that he really was smiling. He was smiling the softest and most loving smile I ever saw. And his eyes were sparkling stronger then the stars above.

"And why is that?" I asked smiling a little smile myself. Forgetting what I was worried about a moment ago.

"Well that darling…" He said taking my hand in his. "Is because I love you. And having you love someone else just won't do."

I looked at him in shock by his words. Did I hear it wrong?! Am I dreaming?!

"You-You love me?!"

Magnus chuckled before cherishing my cheek lightly with a hand that wasn't holding mine. "Of course I do my love. How can I not?"

I kissed him at his words. All I could think in that moment was He loves me!

He loves me! He loves me! He loves me! It was like a heartbeat. A rhythm that doesn't ever stop.

He loves me!

In that moment I felt like I was on top of the world.

He loves me!

"I love you too." I whispered when we pulled apart.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat before kissing me again.

And that moment really did feel like a dream. Being in a beautiful meadow. Seeing the stars above and feeling Magnus's lean body pressed against mine as we kissed again and again and again. As he told me he loves me between kisses and I did the same. It was like the best dream I could ever have. And I never wanted to wake up.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_As you can see Magnus's plan was making Alec relax and feel comfortable before asking him about it. I think it worked well don't you._

_So, since I was killing you with a cliffy two chapters ago I decided to play nice on this one and not write one now._

_As a reward I would like at least 10 reviews please. If I get even more then that I'm posting again tomorrow. So review my lovelies._


	26. Chapter 25

_The next chapter. Hope you like it._

"Oh. Morning." Jace said walking into the kitchen. "No walks today?"

I smiled at him. "Not yet."

Just got home. I thought happily taking another spoonful of cereal to hide my smile.

Magnus and I ended up sleeping on that meadow and then this morning we woke up to the sunrise. After watching the beautiful sight-and of course kissing some more-he portaled us near the Institute and after one more goodbye kiss went home himself. I wanted to go with him so badly but I knew that it would be good if they see me here at least one morning.

And that is how I ended up eating breakfast at six am and waiting for the others to wake up.

All in all after everything that happened today and yesterday I felt incredibly giddy and happy. It still felt like a dream. Everything was just too perfect to be the truth. But it was.

It took all in me not to grin.

"You seem happy today." Jace commented sitting next to me with his own bowl of cereal.

"Do I?" I said simply and continued eating.

"Yes you do." He looked me over. "Did something happen?"

"No." I said but in my mind I was practically screaming yes. He loves me.

Magnus loves me.

"Alec?" He started after a minute of silence.

I looked up at him questioningly.

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded at his words, chewing my food slowly. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I almost choked at his words and started coughing.

Where the hell did that come from?

I heard laughing from the doorway and looked up with teary eyes-from coughing-only to see Izzy walking towards us, looking amused.

Jace hit my back a few times before I was able to breathe normally again.

"What's so funny?" Jace asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Izzy said sitting on the other side of me. "Nothing at all."

I glared at her from the corner of my eye and she just smiled.

"So do you?" Jace asked after another minute of silence.

"No." I said simply wanting with all my heart for the change of subject.

"Do you want me to set you up with someone?" Jace asked eating his food and not at all seeing what impact his words had on me.

"No. Not necessary Jace. No need for that." I said quickly and I looked at Izzy for help.

"What he means…" Izzy took over, looking at the confused looking Jace. "Is that he already likes someone and doesn't need your help."

I glared at her again. Not helping! Not helping at all!

"Oh ok. Is she hot?"

By The Angel!

I just nodded, my eyes fixed on my-now empty-bowl.

"Ok. Well I wish you luck then." He petted me on the back before getting up and taking his own bowl to the sink. "I'm going to the training room. See you there in ten minutes."

"Yeah sure." I mumbled as Izzy said. "Goodbye."

"He already likes someone?! What was that about!?" I turned to her as soon as I was sure that he was out of earshot.

"I don't know what you mean my dear brother." She said simply. "I was just trying to help. It worked didn't it."

I just mumbled in response and got up to wash the bowl.

"Exactly. And I wasn't lying since you do like Magnus." She said.

"Speaking of Magnus…" She got up and walked to me. "You seem in a good mood today. Did something happen?"

"No." I answered simply.

"Oh really." He leaned onto the counter next to me. "You spend the night with your boyfriend. Again if I might add. Get home at six but with a smile on your face. And I'm suppose to believe you that nothing happened?! I'm not stupid Alec."

By her smile I knew what she was thinking and it made me blush.

"It wasn't anything like that Izzy. It was-" I cut myself off before I could say more.

"Yes…It was…"

"Izzy we can't talk here. Someone could come in." I said glancing towards the door.

"Fine then." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out off the kitchen and through the hallway.

"Izzy. Where are you taking me?" I asked as she continued to drag me on.

She didn't answer me but soon we were in her room, behind closed door.

"Now spill it." She commended, sitting us both down on her bed. "What happened last night?"

"There is nothing to tell." I said fiddling with her comforter.

"Alec…"

"There really isn't." I said with a sigh. "He took me to a meadow for a picnic and told me he loves me." I said trying to sound and natural about it as I could.

"Wait, what?!" She looked at me in shock. "He told you that?! Magnus told you he loves you?!"

I nodded with a slight blush.

"By The Angel I'm so happy for you." She hugged me but then suddenly pulled back to look at me. "What did you say to him? Do you love him Alec?"

"I do." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

"And what about Jace?" Her gaze was still fixed on me.

"I don't love him." I said looking down. "I never really did."

The second those words left my mouth I was pulled into another hug. "By The Angel I'm so happy right now. Finally."

"Finally what?" I asked her returning the hug. Still feeling incredibly awkward with all of this.

"Finally your happy." She said and pulled out of the hug again. "Now details. I need you to tell me everything."

"No." I turned red.

"Oh come on Alec. I want to know."

"No way." I said sternly. "I'm not having boy talk with you."

"Why not?" She asked me.

"The fact that I am gay doesn't mean that I want to talk about boys with you." I said feeling shocked at how easily I said the word. A month ago I couldn't even think about it without calming up and feeling ashamed at myself.

Magnus really did change a lot.

"Well I can't talk about boys with Jace." She pointed out.

"I don't care. You can't with me either." I said and got up off the bed. "Now come on. Jace is waiting for up."

I offered her a hand to help her get up which she took and we walked out off the door. Izzy still a little annoyed but looking happy nonetheless.

…

**Coming over darling?**

I saw the text message from Magnus when I got back in my room and fell on the bed.

I looked at the clock. Eight pm already?!

**I can't. I'm sorry. I had training. Feeling too tired right now to walk to Brooklyn.**

I sent back feeling guilty. I miss Magnus and I want to see him but I really am tired.

**But darling I miss you.**

I smiled before responding.

**I miss you too but I really can't. I'll come tomorrow morning ok.**

It didn't take long for a respond to come.

**Fine. I guess I'll just have to cuddle with Chairman today. Love you.**

I stopped when I read the last part and smiled widely.

**Love you too.**

I sent back with a blush before resting my phone on the bedside table and rolling onto my back.

I was looking at the ceiling and thinking about Magnus, wishing I was there with him, when I heard the door creak open. I sat up alert in seconds.

From the light of the moonlight that was seeping through my window I saw a flash of something bright. I immediately knew who it was and sighed in relief flopping back onto my back.

"Magnus don't do that." I said but was fighting a smile. "You scared me."

"Sorry darling." I felt the mattress dib slightly as he sat on the edge of it and put his hand on the arm that was covering my eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked him, scooting a little so he can lie down next to me.

"Well I got this text message from my boyfriend…" He started, lying down and putting his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "Saying that he can't come over. So I decided to go to him instead." He said and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and he pulled me even closer.

Soon the kiss turned more heated and his hands trailed to the button of my pants.

"Magnus…" I argued pushing him away a little even though I wanted so badly to do the opposite. "Magnus Jace's room is right next to mine." I whispered.

"Don't worry darling. I put a quick soundproofing spell." He said and kissed down my neck.

I moaned before getting back on track.

"The door-"

"Is safely locked." He said before sealing his lips over mine. "Any more objections."

I looked at his gold green eyes before pulling him in for another kiss.

He smiled into the kiss before kissing me hungrily again.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think. I know it's not the best but it's still cute._

_So, I was looking through my notes and it seems I'm not even half done yet with this story. I have a lot more torturing to do to you before that. Anyway, the more reviews I have the faster the next chapter will come._


	27. Chapter 26

_Ok since you want it so desperately I'm giving you the lemon I didn't in the last chapter. For those of you who don't read them, you just scroll down a little and read the rest of the chapter._

_Anyway, here you go. Hope you like it._

_WARNING! Adult content below. This contains sex of the boy/boy kind._

Our shirts were gone in a matter of seconds. Discharged somewhere on the floor as we continued kissing.

I rolled us over so that I was on top of him now and held his arms with one hand over his head as I kissed down his neck.

He moaned softly right into my ear and I bit lightly onto his pulse point. This affected him even more and he tried to struggle his hands free but my grip was too strong for that. Not enough to hurt but definitely enough to keep him down.

"Alec please…" He breathed sounding desperate.

"Please what?" I asked him innocently while kissing down his chest agonizingly slowly.

I don't know where all the confidence was coming from but I was loving it. And by the bulge that was pressed against my thigh it seemed that Magnus was too. Enjoying it very much.

"Stop teasing me." He said bringing his hips up in need to get some kind of friction.

My free hand went to his hips, holding him down.

"Desperate are we?!" I teased again as I kissed up to his lips. Trying to ignore my own rather painful erection at this point while my whole body was practically pulsing with desire.

"Alexander…" He tried freeing his hands again but to no avail.

I looked into his eyes and-even in the blackness of the room-I could see them darkened with lust as he looked straight into mine pleadingly.

All my will to resist was shattered and I kissed him while I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. Even though they were practically painted on.

"You're wearing way too much clothing." He commented breathlessly and wanted to say something else but was cut off when I grasped his weeping erection with one hand and pumped slowly. Giving him some friction but not enough.

"Alexander…" He arched his back and thrust into my hand but was left cursing when it still wasn't enough.

"Let go of my hands." He pleaded, still struggling. "I need to touch you. Please."

I let go of his hands, feeling that I tortured him enough.

His hands immediately shot to my back and he clawed down it with his nails probably leaving red marks and making my back arch at the sensation.

His hands went down to my unbuttoned pats and he pulled both my pants and underwear down in one go.

He claimed my lips with his again in a heated kiss. As we continued kissing there were a few blue sparks and my eyes flew open just as he pressed something cold into my hand.

I looked down and saw that I was now holding a bottle of lube.

I looked back at Magnus and he just nodded before closing his eyes and pulling me back for another kiss.

I popped the bottle cap open and slathered some onto my fingers.

I can do this. I thought before getting back on track and lowering my hand to his entrance.

As I kissed him and stretched him out with one, two, three fingers he made more and ore noise making me forget where we are and kiss him even more heatedly. Capturing his lower lip between my teeth.

I curled my fingers and brushed over that one point making him shudder and moan loudly at the same time.

"Now Alexander." He breathed taking a hold of my biceps. "I can't take it anymore. I need you inside of me. Now."

I retreated my hand but before I could do it myself he took the bottle of lube and slathered my erection with it making me moan.

I positioned myself at his entrance and he wrapped his legs around my waist, practically pushing me inside. As he did so the feeling I got was so incredible I almost came right then and there.

I kissed down his neck as my hips hit skin and I couldn't find any self control left in me, moving immediately.

He didn't seem to mind though, bringing me closer and meeting my thrusts. His hands roamed all over my body as our lips stayed connected in one kiss after the other.

Soon slow wasn't enough for either of us and I picked up my pace as he whispered Faster, harder, stronger.

Faster. Harder. Stronger. Over and over again mixed with our moaning and all the delicious noise he was making.

I don't know how long we kept it up but soon enough we were both coming and I thrusted a few more times riding it out.

I slowly pulled out with shaking hands and laid down on my back next to him.

Magnus turned to me with a smile.

"You're amazing." He whispered making me blush. "I love you." He kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Love you too." I said curling onto him.

He put his arms around me and soon sleep took us both.

…

I woke up feeling like someone is watching me.

I looked up to see Magnus, his eyes locked with mine and he smiled.

"Morning love." He said and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Morning." I said with a blush, remembering the night before.

What in the name of Angel came over me?!

Magnus seemed to know what I was thinking and smirked.

"To be honest I didn't think you would agree to topping just yet." He said bringing me closer with a smile, making me blush. "I guess there really is some Shadowhunter dominance in you after all."

I blushed even brighter and ducked my head under his chin. "Don't tease."

"Not teasing. I love it. We really should bring out your dominant side more often." Even without looking I knew he was smirking again. "And…" He whispered into my ear. "I love you."

I blushed but smiled. "I love you too." And with that I looked up and captured his lips with mine.

"Shower?" He whispered against my lips.

I nodded and we both got up heading towards the bathroom.

…

Magnus left a few hours ago. I thought looking at the clock.

After he left I went to the morning training and been here in the library ever since.

It's safe to say that I'm exhausted.

The door slowly creaked open and I looked up from my book.

It was Clary.

"Alec…" She slowly walked towards me. "Can I ask you something?"

I closed the book and nodded, curious to what this is all about.

"You know my mom is in the hospital…" She started, sitting next to me. "I-I still haven't been there to see her. I feel like I can't do it alone. Could you…Could you maybe come with me?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Me?!"

"Yes. Would you please do it?"

"Why me? I mean we are not…" I trailed off not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Why don't you just take Jace with you?"

"He refuses to go." She said looking down at her hands. "All of this is still a big shock for him and I don't want to make him go if he doesn't want to. I don't want o make you go either but I just…I can't go alone."

"Ok." I agreed, feeling weird about it. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you Alec." She said getting up. "It means a lot to me. Do you mind if we go now? I don't want to change my mind."

"No. I don't have anything to do anyway." I put the book away and got up.

Maybe I can make everything better with this. I thought while we exited the library. Apologize for how I was acting towards her before.

We walked through the streets and towards the hospital in awkward silence.

…

"Thank you for this. Really thank you." She said as we came back. "I don't think I would have been able to go alone."

"No problem. Glad to help."

In the hospital she looked hear broken but she was able to calm down by the time we turned the last corner to the Institute.

Seeing her there. I could feel how close they were. How much love they both have for each other.

It made me think.

Think about what I would do if it was my mother. We were never really close. Still aren't. Would I even shed a tear if she dies?! The thought scared me. Because I knew I wouldn't. I was raised by Hodge and for most part by myself. They were never there. They are never there. I don't think I would even feel sad if they died.

"Can we be friends now?" Clary asked suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Or at least not enemies anymore."

I looked at her and smiled slightly. "Friends would be nice. And I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked me confused.

"For how I was acting before. You seem nice and I'm sorry I was so harsh on you."

"Don't worry about it." She offered me a smile. "You don't have to apologize. I get it. I came along and took Jace away from you. I would be angry too."

"You can't take something from me which wasn't mine to begin with."I pointed out.

She gave me a small sad smile.

"I'm not angry anymore." I said as we stopped by my bedroom door. "Even you two were still together I would be angry anymore."

She smiled at me again. "I'm glad to hear that. Well I'm going to leave you now. I'm sorry for making you come with me like this."

"Don't be. It's the least I could do."

We said our goodbyes and I went inside. Feeling a lot better with Clary now than ever before.

This is a god day. I thought and flopped down onto my bed.

_Did you like this lemon? Cassie once said that they switch so I couldn't resist writing it like this. And as for the Clary part I don't even know. Just needed something to feel out the blank pages._

_Anyway, review and I will give you the next one. And believe me you want the next one._


	28. Chapter 27

_First of all if anyone of you didn't read the previous chapter because of the lemon, please go back and read the second part of the chapter where there isn't one._

_And now here is the next chapter. It was supposed to be up sooner but my dad doesn't like me being on the computer so much so I have kind of a limited access now. I'm trying to get out of it so you shouldn't worry that I will suddenly stop posting because that is so not going to happen if I have a say in it._

_Anyway, hope you like this one._

ALEC POV

It has been two days since the last time I saw Magnus.

Maryse and Robert are going to Idris again soon and have been monitoring us day and night because of that. They say that they just want to make sure that we are training properly before they can safely go.

And I'm used to this. It's like this every time. What I'm not used to is this feeling of longing to be with Magnus.

In the past I was always the one who minded this kind of behavior the least because I never had anywhere to go. Anyone to see.

But now…

All I can think about day after day is that I miss Magnus.

Because for a while now there hasn't been a day when I didn't see him. When we haven't slept in the same bed together. And I miss it now. It's hard to fall asleep because I can't shake this feeling of coldness. I was used to always feeling cold. But now after sleeping by Magnus for so long. After having his warm body pressed against mine. It's hard to get used to the coldness again. My body got too used to the warmth.

It's not that we haven't had any contact what so ever for the past two days.

We have been texting and talking until late hours in the night. But it's still not the same.

And judging by the messages I get every day it seems he thinks the same too.

And today finally is the day that they should be leaving. I have never looked forward it as I do now.

Magnus has been trying to get me to come to his place the second they leave but I have reluctantly said no every time because I know that Hodge will continue with this program for a few more days after they leave before everything gets back to normal again.

And that means a few more days without seeing Magnus. I sighed.

"Alec! Lunch!" Izzy called knocking onto my door.

"I'll be there is a second!" I called out at her, getting up of my bed and wincing slightly. Jace and Izzy were particularly hard on me today. My leg just healed about half an hour ago but it still hurts a little.

I got my phone and headed to the kitchen.

We ate in silence like every time. Just chewing our food and trying not to make eye contact with Robert or Maryse. Because that means starting a conversation. And that is something you don't want when my parents are involved.

About halfway through it my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and read it under the table.

**Coming over tonight lovely?**

I sighed. Of course it's Magnus.

**I already told you I can't Magnus. **

The answer came in less than a minute.

**I told you already. Just tell Hodge that the person you're dating wants his sexy boyfriend back.**

I almost choked on my food and quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed. It didn't seem they did.

**No Magnus.**

**You know you want to. Just think about all the things I can do to you here. Mmmm. Delicious.**

I blushed all the way down my neck making a few people look at me questioningly.

I just shook my head before texting back.

**You are the bane of me.**

**Indeed I am.**

Even without seeing him I knew he was smirking.

**No.**

I sent firmly even though I was already thinking of the way to sneak out without anyone noticing.

**That's not what you said a few nights ago.**

I blushed even brighter remembering it against my will.

**No. **

**You usually always say yes to me darling. Again and again and again.**

No. I can't deal with this. I thought. Too much.

**By The Angel I will stop talking to you right now.**

**I know a way.**

I almost choked again. I started coughing with teary eyes making everyone at the table look at me. Even Max.

**NO.**

**I repeat myself. Not what you said a few nights ago. **

**Oh my angel my head is starting to hurt.**

**Sex helps against headaches. Scientifically proven.**

By The Angel. He is making me flustered. I thought after reading it.

**This is so disturbing.**

**Mmm...**

**BY THE ANGEL**

**Yeah you do say that a lot during that. And my name too.**

By this time my cheeks were so red that I was sure that if someone touched my cheek they would burn in place.

**By The Angel! Please stop.**

I sent desperately.

**Alexander haven't people taught you not to be rude. Bad bad boy.**

**Magnus, I'm eating lunch with my parents!**

**I'm sure that blush of yours looks more delicious then anything on the table.**

**Magnus! Please stop! **

**Only if you say you will come tonight. **

I looked at the message and sighed before answering

**Fine. Ill sneak out. **

**Thank you baby. See you then.**

I looked at the message and didn't send anything back.

I can't believe he made me agree to it so easily. I thought feeling defeated but at the same time happy that I will see him today after all.

My phone buzzed again.

**I love you darling.**

I sighed with a smile.

**Love you too.**

"What's so funny?" Jace asked me from the other side of the table.

"Nothing." I said quickly putting my phone back into my pocket.

He looked confused but let it go.

I sighed in relief.

"I'm done." I looked at my parents. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course." My mother said with a small smile.

I got up and went to my room. Waiting for the right time to sneak out.

…

I turned the last corner with a smile.

I was able to get out around ten without anyone noticing. Which was quite a fee considering that Hodge was checking if we are in our beds or not.

In a hurry I accidentally left my phone but at the moment I couldn't find it in myself to care as I started accelerating the stairs up to Magnus's loft.

The second I opened the door he grabbed me and pulled inside making me yelp from surprise.

Before I was even able to get over it his lips were pressed hungrily against mine and my back was pressed against the door.

"I missed you." He whispered between kisses. "I missed you so much darling."

All I could do in return was kiss him with equal lust and passion so that was exactly what I did.

Hoping that he will get the message I wasn't able to tell him right now. That I missed him too. So much it hurt.

He started walking backwards, pulling me with him towards the bedroom and not stopping the kiss even once.

My hands went to his hair and he moaned when I tugged at it.

Soon we were laying on the bed. Me on my back and he on top of me. It was just like the first time only he seemed a little more…Desperate this time.

I certainly wasn't complaining.

He started tugging my shirt upwards but then stopped and rather snapped his fingers.

Making us both naked instantly.

We both moaned when skin touched skin.

"Someone is impatient." I teased breathlessly as he kissed down my neck. Biting lightly here and there.

"That is only because you are so sexy and delicious and I haven't seen you in two days." He said quickly before kissing my lips hungrily again.

…

I opened my eyes sleepily and turned my head to the side coming face to face with a still sleeping Magnus.

I smiled.

He looks so beautiful in the morning. I thought passing a hand through his ruffled hair.

He sighed in his sleep and tightened his hold on me.

I looked towards the window and almost jumped in shock. The sun shouldn't be this high on the sky!

I quickly looked at the clock on the bedside table.

Two pm?! I thought shocked and sat up only to wince in pain and regret that I even moved.

"What is it darling?" Magnus asked sleepily opening his eyes so he can look at me.

"Its two pm! I need to go. I need to go now." I started getting out of the bed-slowly this time-but he couldn't have that and tightened his hold on me.

"Magnus! Its two pm." I repeated.

"Well after three times in a row you have the right to sleep in a little longer." He said with a smile before leaning to whisper into my ear. "You Shadowhunters really do have incredible stamina."

I blushed.

"You drew a rune on me." I said but not at all accusingly. I was feeling a lot of things about Magnus and the stamina rune but one of those feeling definitely wasn't anger.

I was as far away from anger at this point as possible.

"Like I said. Incredible." He practically purred into my ear making me shiver.

I could feel him smile against my skin.

He kissed a point behind my ear lightly, then my jaw, my neck, my pulse point, shoulder…

My head lulled back without my consent before my still a little sleepy mind figured out what was going on.

"Magnus." I breathed even though it was suppose to be an argument. "I'm late."

"So be late." He said kissing up my neck. "They have had you for two whole days. It's my turn now."

"Haven't you had enough?!" I whispered but definitely didn't want him to stop.

"Of you?! Never love."

"Do you want to take a shower together?" He whispered seductively into my ear.

I was only able to nod. Hyper aware of Magnus's soft lips that were still pressed against my skin.

…

MAGNUS POV

The pounding on the door got louder.

"What?!" I growled opening the door with more force than necessary.

All I could see was a flash of gold before I was tackled to the floor -not in a good way either-with a seraph blade burning at my throat.

"Where is he?!" The boy on top of me growled angrily and pressed the blade with more force making it imposable for me to say anything without getting cut.

It took me a second to get all of this in and try to figure out what's going on. I looked closer at the boy and saw that it was indeed Jace.

Of course it is. I thought

"What did you do to him?!" He asked me forcefully again. His eyes flashing furiously.

Him!? What is he talking about? I was brought back out of my thoughts when I heard Alec's voice accompanied by his footsteps.

Oh. That him.

"Magnus, where did you snap my clothes off to?!" He asked entering the room in nothing but a towel and with still damp hair-delicious-only to freeze in place. "Jace?" He looked at the blond boy with panicked and confused expression.

I nonchalantly snapped my fingers so he was completely dressed again. Shame.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_First of all…Since I gave you a lemon in the last one I decided not to give you one here. I will just leave that part to your imagination._

_And second of all…*evil laugh*_

_The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will come. Which means that if I get more then ten review you get the next chapter tomorrow morning. So review my lovelies._


	29. Chapter 28

_Wow 18 reviews?! You really want to know what happens next. Well here you go then. I hope you like it._

I looked at the scene before me with wide eyes.

Magnus was thrown on the floor where Jace was pinning him down with a seraph blade at his throat.

By The Angel! What is going on here?! What is Jace doing here?! And more importantly why does he look like he's going to kill Magnus?!

"Jace please let Magnus up." I said stepping to them and looking at him expectedly.

Jace reluctantly got up after looking from me to Magnus and I gave Magnus a hand to help him get up.

He took it and after he was back on his feet again I turned back to Jace and gulped. He was looking at us. Analyzing our every move.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" I asked shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

What the hell do I do?! I thought, starting to freak out from inside. How do I explain this?! What do I say?!

"You weren't answering your phone and then I found it in your room. So I used a tracing rune and it led me here. But a better question is what are you doing here?" He asked looking from Magnus who is only wearing a pair of pants. My pants! To me who was in a towel until a minute ago. And it was obvious that we were both in a shower.

Shit!

I blushed and looked at the floor. Not knowing how to explain this but knowing it will need to be the truth this time. He deserves the truth.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun conversation." Magnus said snapping a chair behind him and conformably settling into it.

"Magnus!" I looked at him warningly.

"What?" He asked innocently. "If you want to sit I'm open." He winked at me which made my blush even brighter. Which was probably what he was aiming for anyway judging by the big grin he was having now. The bastard.

Jace was looking between us with a confused expression on his face. "What is going on here?"

"Jace... Magnus…Magnus is my…" I started unsurely but trailed off instead of finishing the sentence. Looking at the floor and avoiding Jace's eyes.

"He is your what? Alec you...you're not gay." Jace said firmly.

"Wouldn't bet on that." Magnus started with a sly smile. "Especially after last night." He said which got Jace to look at him with wide eyes and an open mouth while I make a choking sound.

"Magnus you are so not helping right now." I said looking at him accusingly.

This is not good! This is s not good!

"Is this the deal you were talking about?!" Jace asked me suddenly.

I did a double take. "What?! Are you serious?! What do you think of me?!"

"Well obviously I don't know you anymore! I don't know you at all!" He said looking angry now.

"Jace, what are you getting mad about?!"

"What am I getting mad about?!" He walked to me. "You are my parabatai. I'm supposed to know you best. And I thought I did. But apparently I don't know you at all." He looked hurt while he spoke.

"That's not true." I argued but I knew it wouldn't help much. Because it's true. Recently we really did drift apart. Especially on my part.

I felt incredibly bad about it now.

"No?! Then why am I just hearing about you sleeping with him?" He pointed an accusing finger at Magnus who was quietly sitting in his chair and looking at us fight.

"That's not…All this is about." I said looking at Magnus instead of Jace.

He nodded at me with an encouraging smile.

"No?! There is more?!" He asked me and finally looked at him again.

Determent to tell him the truth.

"He's my boyfriend." I admitted.

"Even better!" He said sarcastically. "How long?"

"How long what?" I asked confused.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A few months." I said reluctantly.

"A few?! How many?" He asked not letting it go so easily.

"Six." I admitted with a sigh. Not wanting him to be angry at me because of this.

"Half a year?! You have been dating a Downworlder for half a year?! And I am just now hearing about it?!"

I sighed at this.

"Sorry Jace. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well how about Hey Jace I'm gay. Oh and I'm dating the enemy. That would have been a good approach. At least I would have known and not been worried about you when you haven't gotten home."

"I'm really sorry Jace." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know I should have. But I just…I was worried you'll look at me differently if you knew."

"I'm not looking at you differently because you're gay. Maybe for the fact that he is a Downworlder but you're still my brother. "

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." I sighed in relief.

"But I still don't get what you see in him." He say and I was just about to tell him that Magnus isn't how he thinks he is when a pair of arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me backwards.

Right into Magnus's lap.

"Magnus?!" I yelped and looked at Jace with red cheeks.

"Now that was just rude." Magnus said to Jace.

Jace just raised his eyebrows at us and I blushed brighter, not even trying to get up because I knew that it would be to no avail.

"Now if you would just go, I haven't seen my darling in two day. I'm not giving him back just yet." He said kissing the back of my neck with a smile. "Maybe tomorrow morning. Now goodbye."

"Alec?" Jace looked at me.

I blushed but didn't want to leave as much as Magnus didn't want me to.

"We will talk tomorrow." I promised him.

"Ok then. I'll say something to Hodge I guess." He said and started to turn towards the door only to stop and take something out of his pocket and throwing it to me. "Here."

I caught it midair and looked at it closer.

I was my phone.

"See you tomorrow then." Jace said still a little shocked by all of this before walking out of the door.

"You are unbelievable." I turned to Magnus accusingly.

"I think we have already been over this darling." He said with a smile before kissing me.

"Now what do you say about lunch?"He asked me getting up.

I let him drag me to the kitchen with a smile.

Feeling a lot more at ease then I did yesterday.

Jace knows.

And maybe we will have an incredibly awkward conversation when I get back tomorrow but at least I don't have to hide it from him anymore.

_Did I do good? Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_The next chapter will be the talk. I would like to get 10 or 15 reviews before I post that though. So review my darlings._


	30. Chapter 29

_Sorry I didn't post sooner. I feel lazy today. Well lazier than usual. Anyway after getting amazing 20 reviews you guys deserve the next chapter. So here you go. Hope you like it._

I followed Church in silence.

Magnus really didn't let me leave until this morning. And I am most definitely not complaining-haven't slept this good in two days. But I also knew that I owe Jace a better explanation.

On the way back my mind was racing with all the possible way this will end up. It will definitely be an awkward talk but there is no way around it.

It has to be done.

I sighed. Oh how I wish it doesn't.

Church stopped in front of the training room and meowed.

"You better have taken me to Jace this time." I eyed the cat before walking inside.

It has happened before. I ask him to take me to Jace and end up in front of Hodge or Izzy or even my father.

Luckily or not this time he took me to the right place.

As I entered the room I could immediately see Jace. He was doing pushups and looked up when I came closer.

He jumped back to his feet and turned to the bench without a word.

I got the message and followed him. Sitting down beside him awkwardly.

What do I do now?

"So…" I started my level of awkwardness rising even more.

"I slept on it." He said looking in front at nothing in particular.

"That's good." I hoped with everything that it is.

Yesterday when he left I could see that he didn't want to. That it all hasn't sunk in yet. And I understand that he needs time. That it's a shock and he needs to understand it more first. That I need to explain. But Ii just don't want him to be opposed to it.

He doesn't like Magnus. I get that. I understand how he can have problems with him being a Downworlder. But he also doesn't know him.

Maybe if he knew more about him…

"I just…I just don't understand." Jace said taking me back out of my thoughts.

"What don't you understand?" I looked at him questioningly. But I was expecting that. He's bound to have questions.

"You being with Downworlder." He finally turned to me. "They are our enemies. You hate them."

"Why does everyone think that?! I don't hate them. I never did."

"But with Izzy-"

"That was different. She's my sister I just w protect her. If she was dating a mundane I would act the same. I was just looking out for her." I explained.

"And you're really together with him?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Alec, you know that this is...bad right. If anyone finds out that you are dating a Downworlder...If Maryse and Robert do-"

"I know. Believe me I know how wrong and bad this all seems. I have thought about it more than enough. And I'm aware of all the ways it can go even worse in seconds." I said looking down at my hands and remembering all the sleepless nights I spent worrying because of that.

"Then why date him? Why risk it?"

"Because I love him. I really love him Jace. And this all feels so right to me. It has from the beginning. You can't choose who you love." I sighed.

Jace put his hand over mine and I looked up at him.

"And you're sure he's not threatening you or pushed you into this with a debt? Put a spell on you?" He said seriously but I could see in his eyes that he was partially joking.

"I'm sure Jace." I said with a smile. "He didn't do anything to me. We just met one day and somehow ended up here."

"So every time you were taking a walk…"

"I went to him." I finished.

"I knew it." He said suddenly sounding gleeful. "I mean I thought it was a girl but still. Angel…I can't believe I didn't know you're gay."

I tensed waiting for the accusations to start.

"I don't blame you though." He sighed making me look at him again. "I don't know why you didn't tell me. Whether you don't trust me enough or something else…I'm just glad I know now. And it really won't change anything between us."

"Thanks."

"But seriously what do you see in him?! I would never expect someone like that to be your type. Even if I knew. He just looks so... He wears glitter!" He said like it's the biggest and best argument in the world.

I laughed. "I know that."

"No but Alec. You seriously need to explain to me what you see in him because I can't think of anything."

Talk about Magnus?! With Jace?! I thought feeling horrified. That is so not happening.

"I'm not talking with you about this. Izzy has been trying to make me talk to her about it and that as well as this is not going to happen."

"Izzy knows?!" He asked looking hurt again.

Shit.

"Yeah she found out by accident a few months ago." I told him feeling even more guilty now.

"Oh, I see."

"Jace it's not like I trust her more then you." I put my hand on his shoulder feeling like I need to fix it. "She was just at Magnus's party and saw us."

"Its fine Alec. Really." He didn't sound so fine but I let it go knowing that he is coping with things on his own and in his own way. "But one thing has been nagging me since yesterday."

"And that is?" I asked scared of the answer a little.

"Magnus really is expensive…Has he been helping us only because you're dating him or has that been going on even before that?"

I sighed in relief. "I think we started dating before that."

"You think?"

"Well the first time he healed me we were on our first date so I'm not sure if we have already started dating or not. But yes he has been helping me since then. Mostly even without me asking. He forced me to let him heal me a few times too…" I trailed off.

Jace laughed. "Well I guess anyone who is making sure that you are ok is ok in my book. Even though he is annoying."

I grinned. It's good. Everything is good. And Jace doesn't hate Magnus.

"Well then now that were done with this…" He got up on his feet. "What do you say to a little one on one? You missed training yesterday anyway. Even though by the looks of it when I left Im sure you got enough exercise." He said grinning.

I blushed- cursing my pale skin for a millionth time-and got up myself.

"You're on." I took a blade choosing to ignore his last statement.

We walked to the middle of the room and took our positions. Both with grins on our faces.

_A little bit of parabatai love._

_I don't know if I did this one right or not but I hope you liked it._

_Anyway you know the drill; I'm not posting for any less than 15 reviews so review my lovelies. Back to Malec fluff on the next one._


	31. Chapter 30

_Sorry for not posting yesterday but I needed a day off-I ended up posting something else anyway but it's the thought that counts. And you didn't give me 15 reviews anyway. But since I love you guys I forgive you and I'll give you this chapter now. So I hope you like it. And yes I know lately my chapters have been mostly this short but it's not my fault and I'll try making it longer again. No promises though._

MAGNUS POV

What do I buy him? What would he want? I thought as I walked through town looking at all the stores.

I passed a clothing store but he wouldn't want that.

He is the kind of person who only owns the things he uses. Only the essentials. But then what do I buy him if he has everything he needs?!

I sighed as I passed yet another store.

It's his birthday. I need to get him something. I thought looking around. But what?!

What does he like to do? I thought but then stopped as I passed in front of a bookstore. Well he does like reading. Seems to be fascinated by the past…

A book would be a good choice then. I thought with a smile. And maybe…

I took my phone out remembering what he once said and found the number I was looking for with ease.

I put a phone to my ear and waited as it rung a few times as I entered the bookstore.

"What do you want?!" Came a harsh voice after the fourth ring.

I smiled looking at a few of the books.

"Nice to hear from you too." I said sarcastically while still looking through all the books trying to find that one that he will surely love.

"What is it Bane?!" The voice from the other line sounded annoyed and impatient.

Funny. Usually I'm the one sounding like that while talking to him. I thought.

"You owe me remember. I'm calling to collect." I said steadily only half paying attention on him.

There was a minute of silence on the other end. "And what is it exactly that you need?" He asked hesitantly.

"Oh don't worry. It's nothing that you don't already have." I said and smiled widely as I found just the right book.

Perfect.

…

ALEC POV

Birthdays are kind of a big deal when you're a Shadowhunter.

They mean that you survived another year. That you were able to fight and live.

But I learned very early that when it comes to my family a birthday is a day where-if you're really lucky-you get a phone call from the parents.

I wasn't that lucky this year but I don't mind. I'm used to it. And I don't consider them family anyway. You are supposed to be home more than three times a year to be considered a part of a family.

But my real family on the other hand did remember.

I was woken up by a really giddy Max who gave me a birthday card he made by himself. Then taken down to the kitchen where Izzy made me a special birthday breakfast. Which Jace "accidentally" pushed on the floor. Getting a very relieved smile from me and a death glare from Izzy. Making everyone in the kitchen to burst out laughing. Luckily Hodge make a cake so that was edible. Clary came with Simon and brought a gift. Which resulted in Izzy and Jace taking out theirs too.

Izzy's being a blue shirt to which she threatened me that I absolutely need to wear at least once and not just shove it to the back of my closet. While Jace just bought me a new knife and Hodge a really old book about weapons that Jace took saying that he needs to read it first because I won't be able to appreciate it enough.

All in all it was kind of a perfect birthday.

Even Magnus remembered-even though I don't know how since I told him only once and that was months ago. But I'm happy he did.

I got his fire message in the morning right after my so called breakfast that I luckily-thanks to Jace-didn't need to eat. Right now it is in my back pocked making me smile every time I remembered that it is.

**Happy birthday Darling!**

**I'm sorry I'm not able to spend this whole day with you but unfortunately I have clients. But that doesn't mean we won't celebrate your birthday properly later. I have a surprise that I'm sure you will love. Just meet me in the park, by the fountain at eight pm. Love you darling.**

**Magnus**

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. We had training like usual and went to Taki's for lunch. Where Izzy and Jace kept teasing me about Magnus and asking when I'm going to go to him today. I swear I'm already regretting telling them about him. But it was nice going out just the three of us. It was like before. Talking and teasing and laughing. I missed it.

But soon enough it was seven thirty and I needed to go. So after making sure the coast is clear and I can safely sneak out of the Institute I was out and on my way.

The sun just set as I arrived and it was eight sharp. But I couldn't see Magnus anywhere so I sat on a bench and sighed as I waited.

Soon I could hear a weird noise and I looked up trying to find the source of it.

It didn't take long for me to spot it. A motorcycle was heading towards me. As it came closer I could see that it wasn't just any motorcycle. Even from the distance I could see oily-looking tubes and pipes slithered up and around it, ropy as veins. There was a queasy sense of something organic about the bike.

It was a demon one.

Vampires. I thought tensing up but that is when it passed under the light of the moonlight and I saw a flesh of color and tanned skin.

Wait a second! I thought getting up. Is that Magnus?!

I got my answer when it stopped in front of me and Magnus got off with a brilliant smile.

"Hello there love." He pulled me to him and kissed me.

"What's with the bike?" I eyed the wonderful bike when we broke apart. I always wanted to ride one. I thought.

"This darling…" He said passing a hand over it. "Is your birthday surprise."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he chuckled.

"You told me once that you always wanted to ride one. See if it can really fly." He put his hands on my hips and brought me flush against him. "Well Rafael owes me so I took this one off his hands."

I kissed him then, feeling incredibly grateful that he would do something like this for me. That he remembered.

He kissed me beck without hesitation deepening it.

When we finally pulled apart he let go of me and mounted the bike again.

"Care for a ride?" He asked me with a breathtaking smile, scooting a little forward so there is room for me.

I blushed but sat behind him nevertheless. Sitting close behind him and putting my arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight love." He said starting the motorcycle.

He rode forward picking up speed and then suddenly brought the bike up on the back wheel-making me tighten my hold on him-and then we were in the air. Flying higher and higher in the sky until we were above trees and soon buildings.

I looked around with wide eyes.

Wow. They really fly!

Magnus laughed bringing my attention back to him.

"Nice view don't you think?!"

"It's amazing." I hugged him tighter. "Thank you for this."

"Only a pleasure love." He turned the bike so we were now flying over the river under the moonlight.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear looking around at all the buildings below.

"Love you too. So a good birthday?" He asked looking at me over his shoulder.

"The best." I answered with a grin as we continued flying through the sky.

Everything feeling like a dream.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_My friend gave me the idea for the bike and I know it feels a little like a Clace scene in COB but this is Malec and therefore it's better. Anyway not very happy with this but I hope you are._

_So review my lovelies. This time I really need 15 or I'm not posting. I'm serious this time. And next two chapters you don't want to miss believe me._


	32. Chapter 31

_The next chapter. Hope you like it. Its…Interesting._

I tiptoed into the room and practically fell onto the bed with a groan. Wincing here and there where the bruises and cuts were.

There was a shifting on the other side of the bed.

Warm arms encircled my torso and a moment later my back was pressed to his front.

I sighed contently from the familiar warmth.

"You're still wearing clothes darling." Magnus whispered into my ear. Sounding a little sleepy. "Is there a reason for that because there shouldn't be."

"Too tired to take them off. Jace is an idiot." I mumble into the pillow.

In a matter of seconds all but my boxers were snapped off and I shivered slightly only to be pulled even closer to Magnus as he covered us both with a comforter.

"And as for Jace being an idiot, unfortunately I can't help with that." He whispered making me chuckle.

"Thanks."

"Oh darling snapping your clothes off is always a pleasure." I could feel him smile against my skin as he said that making me shiver again but not from the same reasons.

There was a minute of silence where I was slowly lulled into sleep but I then shifted slightly which resulted in wincing from the pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Magnus asked me sounding concerned now.

"Everywhere." I mumbled.

"Ok then where does it hurt the most?"

"I think I have a broken rib." I answered through a yawn.

"Of course you do. Why would Jace bring me my boyfriend back without at least one broken rib?" He said sarcastically making me laugh.

But it was a faint laugh since I couldn't do it without hurting.

Magnus moved his hands a little up and put them over my chest. I could feel the magic already building up as he did so.

"Magnus you don't have to heal me. I can sleep it off." I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"Oh no you don't." He said and pecked me on the lips once. "There is no way I would let you be in pain darling. Not when I can help it."

I chuckled, my head falling back on the pillow again.

"Thanks. Love you." I murmured sleepily as he finished healing my rib and brought his hands back to my stomach, holding me close.

I felt him smile as he left an open mouthed kiss on the back of my neck.

"Always darling. Love you too."

…

I left Magnus's loft early in the morning. But not before he made sure to heal every last cut and bruise I had, no matter how small.

"Alec, good you're back." Jace looked relieved as I entered the weapons room.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You disappeared yesterday before I even had a chance to pun an iratzi on you." He explained and then looked at me more closely. "But since you have a Warlock for a boyfriend I guess you don't need one. I can see why you stay with him."

I blushed.

"Jace it's really not like that." I picked up one of the blades, inspecting it. "I went to his loft because I do that almost every night and I put an iratzi on myself while I was on the subway anyway."

He looked at me disbelieving.

"But yes he did heal me." I looked at him. "But don't think for a second that I asked him to do it. It is not the reason why I'm with him."

Jace put his hands up in surrender. "Fine fine. No need to get angry."

"I am not." I mumbled looking away from him again.

"Anyway be in the library in half an hour." Jace said putting a few weapons in his weapons belt.

"Why?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Were meeting up. We might have found out where Valentine is hiding."

I nodded.

It seems that this will be another fun day. I thought with a sigh.

…

I felt more aware of the key that was around my neck then usual. But I am so not telling Jace that I have it.

Jace range the doorbell.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Four.

I caught his hand as he went for the fifth.

"Will you stop that?!" I hissed at him.

"Who dares to disturb my rest?!" Magnus's voice boomed through the speaker.

"He is so going to kill you now." I whispered to him.

I knew this was a bad idea. I thought. Very very bad idea.

"No, he won't." He whispered back at me not looking scared even a little.

"Yes, he will. He is always really grumpy when clients wake him up too early." I explained leaning onto the wall.

"I am not a client." He said and then looked at me. "And how do you know about him being grumpy in the middle of the night?" He asked me with a smile.

"I…" I was blushing like crazy now. "You are a client considering what you're here to ask him."

"Yes, maybe. But that's why I have you here."

The second he said it everything clicked in place. Why he dragged me here at eleven pm. Why hes been acting so good this whole day.

It has been his plan all along.

"I am your peace offering? Really?!"

He smiled at me sweetly. "Yes. But you are just changing the subject now from the important issue here."

"And what is that?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who tops?"

I almost choked. My face was redder than ever. Which is a great accomplishment.

Luckily I was saved from answering because that is when the door swinged open reviling Magnus in only a pink bathrobe and pants.

Jace just looked from my flushed face to Magnus before bursting out laughing.

I hit him in the head.

"Ow!" He complained rubbing the spot where I hit him.

Magnus looked to me and then Jace.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Goldilocks?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I need a favor. Can we talk inside?" Jace asked stepping closer.

Magnus looked at me before stepping aside so we can come in.

We climbed the stairs in silence. Magnus a few steps ahead of us.

When we got to the apartment Magnus sat on a couch and looked at Jace, looking bored and annoyed while I just sat next to him looking forward to the brilliant explanation Jace will have to give him.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked as Jace sat on one of the armchairs.

"We know where Valentine is but we need you to help us if we want to get to him." Jace explained.

"And why would I help you?"

"Because I can give you something you want." Jace said glancing at me.

"And that is?"

"I can give you Alec here. For three whole days." He said with a smile. "Without interruptions."

"Unbelievable." I groaned resting my head in my hands.

I can't believe he's pimping me out. My own brother. I thought. Maybe to my boyfriend but still. I need a normal family.

"I'm listening." Magnus said sounding interested.

I looked up at him. Unbelievable.

"Tomorrow morning we need you to disable the barriers on his ship so we can get on it." Jace explained with a smile. "In exchange I will later make sure that Alec can stay here for three whole days."

"And what if he gets hurt and needs to spend three days recovering?" Magnus asked leaning forward.

"Wait a minute." I got up. "Don't I get a say in this?"

But no matter how much I tried they didn't even seem to notice me.

Unbelievable.

"If he gets hurt you will have to wait a few days but I will drop him off here without a scratch."

What am I here?! I thought looking from Jace to Magnus in disbelief.

Magnus thought about it for a second. "Deal."

They shook hands and I groaned again sitting back down. "You two are unbelievable."

"Alec you can't act like you won't like it." Jace said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

I will not blush. I thought. I will not.

"So…I'm going now. My job here is done." Jace said getting up. "Just make sure you're both at the dock eight am sharp."

"We'll be there." Magnus said before looking at me. "You hungry darling?" He asked ignoring that Jace was still in the room.

"No. I ate already."

"Oh and Alec I've been meaning to ask you something." Jace called from the door.

I looked at him questioningly. Still a little mad about what he just did. No matter if I like it or not. He still pimped me out.

"Since you have a boyfriend now he can be your knight in shining armor instead of me?" He asked me with a grin making me glare at him.

"Knight in a shining armor?" Magnus echoed curiously.

"The spiders scare him. I need to come and kill them every time." Jace explained

"Really?!" Magnus looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"They don't scare me too much." I mumbled looking down at the floor.

"You scream like a girl every time." Jace smrked.

"I do not." I argued with red cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed darling." Magnus said hugging me closer. "A lot of people are afraid of spiders. I will protect you." He said with a smirk.

I groaned and narrowed my eyes at Jace.

He just laughed making me hate him even more.

The bastard. I thought as he closed the door behind himself.

"Bed darling?" Magnus asked me when he left.

I nodded. "That would be nice."

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think.  
Anyway the next chapter will be the three days. But for me to write it I have a assignment for you.  
You need to tell me what you want in it to happen. And anything is on the table. If you want a romantic evening, a lemon, just relaxing and talking...whatever it is Ill try and compose it into the chapter. But you will also need to be specific. If it is for example a lemon I need to know where (the shower, bed, couch...) and of course who topes. Anyway you really need to tell me what you want because without it I can't write it which means I can't post and you will have to wait more than a day for the next chapter. And neither you nor I would like that. So you really need to review. Less than 15 reviews means longer wait. So tell me what you think about this one and what you want to see in the next one._


	33. Chapter 32

_Sorry. I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. You did everything I asked and more but I just don't have time right now. I was barley home for the past couple of days. Anyway I love all of your requests and tried to compose them all into this. So I thank all of you who reviewed. _

_I wanted to give you all of the three days at once, in only one chapter but I'm sad to say that I won't be home for the next two or three weeks during which I won't be able to post. I know I know it sucks but the fact that I'm not posting doesn't mean that I'm not writing. So the second I get back I'm posting. And if I find any way I will try and post while there but no promises._

_Anyway this chapter is like a piece offering. It's only the first day but I hope I did well and that you'll like it. I did the best I could._

_WARNING! This contains sex of the boyxboy kind._

I couldn't do it. I knew that Jace wanted us both to get off of the ship but I couldn't make myself just leave him. So I left Izzy where it was safe and jumped back down from the railing, onto the deck of the ship. My _guisarme _lay on the deck where I'd dropped it; and I seized it now and moved to stand next to Jace and face the demon as it came. Determined not to leave him to deal with it on his own.

But as I was suddenly stopped halfway to Jace when the demon, bearing down on Jace, made a sudden swerve and rushed toward me, its bloody feeding tube whipping back and forth hungrily. Jace spun to block me, but the metal deck he was standing on, rotted with poison, and crumbled underneath him. His foot plunged through and he fell hard against the deck.

I didn't have time. It all happened to fast. I only had time to shout Jace's name, and then the demon was on me. I struggled and stabbed at it with my _guisarme_, plunging the sharp end of it deep into the demon's flesh.

The creature reared back, screaming a weirdly human scream, black blood spraying from the wound.

I retreated, reaching for another weapon, just as the demon's talon whipped around, knocking me to the deck. Then its feeding tube wrapped around me. I struggled but he was too strong. I tried but I couldn't.

I'm going to die. I thought. No way of getting out of it this time.

The demon suddenly flinched back, making a low hissing sound. It relaxed its grip on me but it didn't let go. I was barely holding myself from passing out when it whipped its head back with a sudden, startling speed and flung me with immense force.

I hit the blood-slippery deck hard and the pain in my head was too much. Vision blurry and barely holding on to consciousness.

The last this I'm aware of is falling. The air swishing around me before everything went black.

…

The first thing I was aware of was freezing cold. The second was that I couldn't breathe. I tried to suck in air and my body spasmed.

I sat upright, expelling dirty river water from my lungs in a bitter flood that made me gag and choke.

Finally I could breathe, though my lungs felt like they were on fire.

Gasping, I looked around.

What happened? Where am I?

From what I could see I was sitting on a corrugated metal platform—no, it was the back of a truck. A pickup truck, floating in the middle of the river.

My hair and clothes were streaming cold water. And-I noticed with more shock-Magnus was sitting opposite me, regarding me with gold green cat eyes that glowed in the dark.

My teeth began to chatter as I made my way to him. Wanting-No-Needing his warmth.

"What—what _happened_?"

"You tried to drink the East River," Magnus said, and I saw, as if for the first time, that Magnus's clothes were soaking wet too, sticking to his body like a dark second skin. "I pulled you out."

My head was pounding. I felt at my belt for his stele, but it was gone.

My whole body was sore and it hurt to move but I managed to get to him. Magnus's arms went around me the second I came closer and even though we were both soaking wet I felt a little bit warmer pressed against him then sitting apart.

I tried to think back—the ship, overrun with demons; Isabelle falling and Jace catching her; blood, everywhere underfoot, the demon attacking— "Isabelle! She was climbing down when I fell—"

"She's fine. She made it to a boat. I saw her." Magnus reached out to touch my head. "You, on the other hand, might have a concussion darling."

"I need to get back to the battle." I made to move away from him but he just tightened his hold on me. "Magnus." I looked at him in disbelief. Doesn't he understand that I need to help? They might die if I don't help. "Can't you help me" I pleated but he still didn't let go.

Magnus looked at me sadly. "I would help you," he said. "But I can't. Stripping the protection wards off the ship was bad enough—it's a strong, strong enchantment, demon-based—but when you fell, I had to put a fast spell on the truck so it wouldn't sink when I lost consciousness. And I will lose consciousness, Alec. It's just a matter of time." He brushed the hair out of my eyes lightly. "I didn't want you to drown love," he said. "The enchantment should hold enough for you to get the truck back to land."

"I—didn't realize." I looked at Magnus more closely, seeing that now there were sharp lines cut into the skin around his eyes and mouth. His hair hung lankly over his forehead, and the slump in his shoulders was not his usual careless posture but true exhaustion.

He's giving his all here for me. I thought feeling bad that it took me this long to notice it. And I'm acting like a child.

I took his hands in mine. They were pale in the moonlight, wrinkled from water and dotted with dozens of silver scars.

Magnus looked down at them, and then back at me, confusion darkening his gaze.

"Take my strength Magnus." I said with determination. "Whatever of it you can use to—to keep yourself going."

Magnus didn't move. Looking at me in disbelief. "I thought you had to get back to the ship."

"I have to fight," I said. "But that's what you're doing, isn't it? You're part of the fight just as much as the Shadowhunters on the ship—and I know you can take some of my strength, I've heard of Warlocks doing that—so I'm offering. Take it. It's yours."

"Darling are you sure?" He asked me tightening his hold on my hands.

"I am." I nodded determinedly.

Magnus kissed me on the lips softly and as he did so I could feel his magic working. Draining the straight out of me and into him.

Good. I thought as I kissed him back. He can help them more than me right now.

…

The next day I spent in the infirmary, recovering.

But then today before six am Jace came and woke me up, shoving a bag of clothes to me and practically shoving me out of the Institute as well.

I didn't even get a goodbye. Just a grin and a threat to not dare come back earlier then the deadline of three days.

And that is why I was now on the steps going up to Magnus's loft.

But even though I love him and would usually jump at the opportunity to spend more time with him I'm pissed.

At the both of them.

They acted like I was a thing that is owned. Not a human being. Jace pimped me out and Magnus just went with it.

They didn't even ask me. Just made this deal without my consent.

It left me very pissed.

And I'm determent to stay that way for the next three days. No one pimpes me out and gets away with it.

I unlocked the door and put my bag on the floor.

"Hi darling." Magnus walked out of his bedroom and to me. Embracing me with a smile. "You came."

He kissed me but then leaned a little away and looked at me more closely. "Still mad?"

"Of course I am." I crossed my arms over my chest. "You made this deal without even asking me."

"I'm sorry darling." He nuzzled his head onto my neck. "I know it was bad and you don't like how it all went down but I just couldn't resist. I usually only get you for a day. Two at most. And that only if I'm lucky and practically need to strap you to the bed. He trailed off and looked up at me. "Forgive me?"

I shook my head. "Not that easy Magnus."

"I can make you forgive me." He said with a mischievous smile. "I'm very good at apologizing."

"I wouldn't bet on that." I said with a small smile. Determined not to break.

"I'll take that as a challenge." He grinned before leaping at my lips again. Prying them apart and making me kiss him back this time.

I wasn't complaining. My body responded to the kiss as it always did. My hands sneaking around his neck and tangling into his hair, tugging slightly, making Magnus moan.

But at the same time I knew I should push him away from me. That I'm still mad.

I broke away. "Magnus no."

He just smiled at me with a gleam in his eyes that I knew all too well.

A gleam that means that he has a plan and that in extent means that he will make me break.

But that doesn't mean I will let him. I thought. I'll stay mad if I want to. I knew I was acting a little like a child but I didn't care. He cant to anything that will make me change my mind. He can't. I thought but as he came closer and closer I felt more and more unease.

Soon my back was pressed against the door and I had nowhere else to go.

"Still sure love?" He whispered sweetly into my ear. His hands on the door on each side of my head as he leaned forward.

I nodded but was less and less sure by the second.

When he wants to be persuasive he can. I learned that rather quickly.

I wasn't able to think much about it because he kissed me then.

Our lips continued to move in sync as he started pulling me with him towards the bedroom.

Every time I was able to think again and wanted to push him away he would just kiss me harder. Making me forget why the hell I would even want to push him away.

Somehow on the way my shirt disappeared without me noticing. Snapped away somewhere for sure.

Soon we were in the room behind closed doors and he pushed me not too gently onto the bed.

"Magnus will you stop?!" I squirmed beneath him.

"No." He answered against my skin as he trailed kisses down my neck. Pinning me on the bed while doing so.

I couldn't say that his roaming hands and soft lips weren't turning me on but I'm supposed to stay determined, right?!

He put my hands over my head while I was distracted with his lips on mine and I felt something wrap around my wrists firmly.

My head snapped up and I looked at my hands.

They were tied to the headrest. I tried struggling but to no avail.

"Not going to happen darling." Magnus said sweetly, kissing the corner of my lips. "Double knot and double rope. Not even you can break through."

"Magnus stop it. It's not funny."

He just chuckled and kissed down my chest slowly, nipping here and there.

"You won't listen to me so I'll make your body listen. You'll forgive me." He said biting lightly a spot on my chest before moving lower. "And I will show you just how much fun we can and will have during this three days."

He came to the waistband of my pants and unbuttoned them slowly. Pulling the zipper down with his teeth, watching me in the eyes the entire time and making my breath hitch. There was no helping it.

By The Angel he's a tease! I thought as he pulled my pants down slowly and kissed back up to my lips.

I'm still mad at him. I thought desperately as he kissed me hotly on the lips. I'm still mad. I'm still mad.

My desire for him was building up by the seconds as he trailed kisses down my chest again. And by the smirk I was sure he knew what he is doing to me.

I was unable to move as he came to the edge of my boxers.

It was clearly visible that I do want him but I still tried struggling again. Holding onto that last little string of determination I had left.

He stopped his ministrations and looked up at me with a grin.

"Still mad at me?" He trailed a finger down my length through the fabric of my boxers.

I bit my tongue so don't say or do anything and squirmed beneath him.

He kissed a spot just under my bellybutton with a teasing smile.

He hooked his thumbs under the waistband and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm mad." I said a little out of breath.

He smiled at me and pulled my boxers down an inch.

I struggled but my body betrayed me with the desire for Magnus and the want for him to stop teasing.

"You have a really honest body Alexander. " He said, kissing my neck while my boxers were pulled down. "And I just love every..." He kissed downwards again. "Inch..." He nipped lightly. "Of it. "

I still stayed quiet but at the very edge of resistance by now.

His hands went to my hips and I could feel his warm breath on my erection, driving me crazy.

I struggled again against my bounds but they didn't budge and Magnus just kept teasing.

"Tell me what you want Alexander." I could feel his lips lightly at the tip. "You just have to ask."

I broke. I couldn't take it anymore. His teasing was too much.

"Please." I breathed.

His mouth descended down my length and I moaned, closing my eyes.

He hummed sending just wonderful vibration.

I opened my eyes and met his lust darkened ones. He swallowed; tightening his throat and making my head fall back in pleasure.

"Magnus…" I breathed.

He held my hips down as he quickened the pace and continued his ministrations. Humming. Swallowing. Swirling his tongue….

Making me fight against the bounds on my hands with everything in me.

The tightening at the pit of my stomach came fast but I was past any cohered thoughts by then.

"Magnus…" I tried warning him I'm close.

He left me with a pop and kissed back up my chest.

"More?" He asked, kissing up my neck.

I tilted my head to expose more skin.

He nipped lightly at my pulse point.

"Yes." I moaned.

I struggled against my bounds again as he prepped me. Making my body shiver from pleasure. But my struggles weren't strong enough because I stopped a lot as I withered and moaned beneath Magnus.

"Magnus let me go. Please." I begged. My breathing coming in pants by now.

He looked at me before kissing me again and I could feel the bounds loosen.

As I pulled my hands free they went right to Magnus's pants. The only peace of clothing that was left.

I needed him. And I needed him bad. He seemed to be thinking the same thing as he kissed me harder.

My whole body was practically pulsing in desire for him as I kissed him back with equal passion and yanked his pants down.

Soon he was slathered with lube and pushing inside slowly. Making me feel the pleasure pain that was so familiar and alien at the same time.

Once his hips hit the back of my thighs he didn't bother with going slow but started a faster pace instead.

We both needed more than slow.

I kissed down his neck and to his chest before going back to his lips. Meeting his thrusts as he hit that wonderful spot that made me see stars with every thrust. Leaving me a moaning mess with only one word on my lips.

Magnus

It wasn't long before we both couldn't take it anymore and went over the edge. He only seconds after me.

He pulled out slowly and fell on the bed next to me. I immediately clung to him.

He laughed, embracing me.

"Am I forgiven?" He kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Love you." Was my only answer.

I could feel him smile against my skin. "Love you too darling."

"Only mad at Jace." I mumbled tiredly snuggling to him.

"Well if he even thinks about touching you I will personally kill him."

I laughed feeling tired. The events from the boat were still taking its toll. Falling off of a boat can do that to a person.

Magnus stayed silent so I opened my eyes a little and smiled when I saw that he was sleeping peacefully.

I closed my eyes and soon sleep took me as well.

…

"So what do you feel like eating?" Magnus asked opening the fridge and looking inside.

"What do you have?" I came behind him and peaked inside.

"Well I can always snap something in." He looked at the few products that were inside.

I laughed as he closed the fridge.

"So tai?" He asked making a few containers appear on the counter next to him. The smell of food spreading through the loft.

"That sounds wonderful."

We took our food and went to eat in the living room. Magnus turning on Project Runaway saying that he just can't miss this one. I just laughed.

I was looking more at Magnus then at the show and he didn't seem too concentrated on it either. Glancing towards me and kissing my cheek or lips every few minutes on an excuse that I have food there. We both knew I don't but it was a sweet little game.

After a few minutes of that I was doing the same. Kissing him here and there. And soon neither one of us was watching the show or eating the food, finding it better to just kiss on the couch.

As we continued kissing we somehow ended up lying down. Me on top of him. Our make out session turning more heated by minutes.

When the need to breathe was too strong I trailed kisses down his neck, making a hickey as I did.

We continued like that for a while. Just kissing, not leading into anything more.

"I love having you here." Magnus said lying down with his head resting on my chest, cuddled next to me.

"I love being here. Even if I don't like how I ended up here I'm glad I did nonetheless."

"Good." Magnus smiled and closed his eyes. "That spell a few days ago drained me." He suppressed a yawn.

"Then sleep." I said passing a hand through his hair in the way I know he likes.

He tightened his arms around my torso and snuggled closer. "Ok. Good night then love."

"Good night." I smiled and kissed the top of his head before closing my eyes as well.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Again I'm asking you here to be patient. If it helps the next two days have three more lemons since I got a lot of requests for that. __Again Im sorry for this the next two weeks are going to be torture for me. Love you guys._

_Anyway, please review. _


	34. Chapter 33

_Hi, I'm back! _

_Sorry for taking this long but I just have too many ongoing stories right now. Anyway I decided to take it step by step and cut the second day into two chapters. So this is the first part of that day. And yes I know I'm staling and dragging all of this out. But believe me when you see what I have planed next after these three days you will thank me. So anyway hope you like it._

_WARNING! This contains sex of the boyxboy kind_

The first thing I was aware of when I woke up was that I was lying on the couch with a warm body pressed against me. I opened my eyes feeling Magnus's shallow breaths tickling my skin and what I saw took my breath away.

He's just so beautiful. I thought passing a hand over his cheek. A feather light touch but it was still enough for him to shift slightly. I retracted my hand and just continued to look at him. See how the light of the morning sun that is seeping through the window makes his tan skin look. The play of light and shadow. A few specks of glitter that are left tangled in his black hair. Face makeup less and just breathtaking.

That is the best word to describe him. I thought with a smile. Breathtaking.

"It's not polite to stare." I heard Magnus's smooth voice say as he opened one eye to look up at me. Looking amused.

I blushed at his words. Feeling embarrassed that I got caught.

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing darling." He said with a smile before pecking me softly on the lips. "Morning."

"Good morning." I answered, blush still in place.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me with a smile, shifting so he was now hovering over me.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Whatever you want to I guess."

He looked towards the window thoughtfully before grinning widely. "What about a walk through the park? We never do that."

"Amm…" I hesitated not wanting to say no but not able to stop my thought from shift to 'What if someone sees?' mode.

"Glamoured of course." He added at seeing my hesitance. "So what do you say?" He asked moving closer so that his lips were against my cheek and leaving a few kisses there. Knowing I can't resist it.

I tilted my head so he can get to my neck.

"Fine." I said in defeat but not feeling bad about him winning again.

"Thank you darling." He beamed with a smile, pressing a kiss on my lips before shifting to get up.

Before letting him do so I pulled him in for another kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips as he kissed me back instantly.

After the kiss-that ended up a little longer than the previous one-we both got up and went to change before heading for the park. My mind not wanting to shut up about all the bad ways this can turn up but me choosing to ignore it. Because when it comes to Magnus I learned that listening to common since is never a good thing.

When it comes to him not thinking is the way to go because my mind always screws everything up.

…

An hour later we were walking through the park hand in hand. A fact that I was blushing for and for which it took Magnus good fifteen minutes of persuading to make me do. Because even though we were glamoured we were still out in public and it felt weird.

But Magnus was happy when I gave in so I let it be. Returning his smile when he looked at me.

He left his hair down and there was a light breeze making for a breath taking sight.

He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear. "Thank you for agreeing to go darling. Ill make it up to you later." He bit my earlobe lightly at his last words making a shiver run up my spine and a fresh blush cover my face.

He chuckled and kissed me once on the cheek before walking normally again. But not letting me move even a little away.

I found that I didn't mind it that much. I loved the warmth of his body against mine. Even thinking about it made me blush again.

I groaned cursing my pale skin for what must be a millionth time.

"What is it?" Magnus asked me after hearing it.

"Nothing." I answered simply and gave him a small smile to which he answered with a grin.

"Don't feel embarrassed." He whispered into my ear. "You know I adore your blush."

That made me blush even brighter. "Will you stop that?"

"You are unbelievable" He said with an amused smile. "Even after everything you still blush at a simple comment."

"I can't help it if my skin is pale." I said pulling away a little. "And anything you say isn't just a simple comment." I added eyeing him.

He laughed. "Fair enough."

Magnus suddenly grabbed my forearm and pulled me to the side, away from the path and under a shade of a tree. Pressing my back against it.

"Magnus, what-" I was cut off by his lips against mine. Soft and needy making me kiss him back. My arms ending up on his back as I pressed him against me more. Deepening the kiss.

When the need to breathe was too much to ignore we broke away, both breathing a little harder.

"I just needed to kiss." He explained not moving from his position against me. "I can't resist when you're all flushed like this." He cherished my cheek before leaning in for another kiss. This one a little less heated then before.

Making me forget that we were still in the park and just kiss him. Not able to think about anything because nothing mattered but Magnus.

Just Magnus and his soft lips moving in sync with mine.

…

I stepped under the hot spray of water letting out a relaxing sigh. Standing there and letting in fall over me for a while. Letting my mind wonder.

After our extremely heated make out session we decided to head back. But not before I turned scarlet from the fact that I forgot that we were in public. Magnus looked very pleased with himself at that.

Suddenly I could feel slight breeze hitting my back before it was gone as fast as it appeared.

I turned around startled only to end up pressed against Magnus's naked body.

"What are you doing?" I asked him feeling him move his hands down my back slowly. Making me shiver.

"Showering with you." He answered simply like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was but still. "And…" He licked a trail up my neck. "I said I'm going to make it up to you for going to the park didn't I." He said in a husky voice. "I'm just keeping my promise."

By The Angel all of this is making me extremely turned on. I thought as I moaned when he nipped at my earlobe.

I could his growing erection pressed against my thigh and I was sure he could feel mine too.

Shit. I thought as he pressed my back against the slick water covered shower wall and sealed his lips over mine. When he licked my bottom lip I opened my mouth obediently letting his tongue in.

I was pulling him as close to me as humanly possible but it still didn't feel close enough.

"Magnus…" I caught a fistful of his hair and tugged making him moan.

As we continued kissing heatedly I caught his lower lip between my teeth and that seemed to be all he can take as brought me up and I put my legs around his waist tightly. My back still pressed against the wet wall as the water fell over us from the shower head.

"Alexander…" He moaned my name as I nipped at his neck making me want him even more.

"Magnus please." I begged, feeling impatient as I kissed up his neck.

He trailed a hand down my ass and I could feel him pushing one finger in making me moan and clutch to him tightly.

The water was working as lube as he continued prepping me. Making me moan into his mouth and him in return kiss me even harder.

As I was getting used to the three fingers I pushed against them trying to get them deeper, signaling to Magnus that I'm ready.

He retreated his hand putting it on my ass again to keep me up better and positioned his erection with my entrance instead.

I was shaking from pleasure by this time and when he lowered me onto himself in one swift movement I couldn't help but cry out. He cut me off with another kiss as he waited for me to get used to being filled up by him.

I could feel him throbbing inside of me and after a moment I rolled my hips experimentally which made both Magnus and me moan and my head lull back in pleasure.

His lips attached to the exposed skin of my neck instantly and he guided me up before dropping back down again. Hitting that one spot perfectly and making me moan loudly.

My hands ended up on his shoulder as he fastened the pace. Making me see stars.

I could barely feel the cold tiles pressed against my back as I slided up and down because everything felt hot. So hot.

Magnus's hand went to my erection and he pumped along with his thrusts. Making me fall over the edge almost instantly. Too many wonderful things happening at once.

My toes curled from pleasure as I came in between us and I could feel Magnus coming close behind. He thrusted a few more times riding it out.

He kissed me one more time before pulling out and putting me down on shaky legs.

We were both panting and as my body started to cool of a little I could feel that the water was ice cold now.

How long did we keep at it?

Magnus chuckled and kissed me on the forehead before reaching for the soap. But instead of going to clean himself he pulled me close and rubbed it over my chest, making me blush.

He winked at me with a smile making my cheeks even redder.

…

I don't even remember anymore what started it. Everything was fine after we got out of the shower and got dressed. Everything was still good as we went to the living room to watch a little TV.

But then I asked about some antique looking box that ended up starting a conversation about Magnus and his past. One thing that he always avoided.

And it was no different this time.

The thing that was different this time thought was that I didn't let him. This time I couldn't just let it roll by and him keep avoiding the subject.

I snapped.

Because it hit me that I know almost nothing about him. He has lived for so long but berely tells me anything. And Ii couldn't take it anymore.

And that is how this screaming contest started I think.

With one little box.

"What do you mean by that?!" His eyes were flashing and I could see tiny blue sparks fly from his fingertips. "You know me enough. There is no need for you to know things that are trivial."

"Trivial!? Is that what I'm going to be to you in a few years?" I yelled back making him visibly wince.

"You know you won't." He said his voice a little quieter now.

"Oh do I?" I'm not backing down. I thought as I continued. "You always avoid talking about yourself and your past. I'm only guessing you're going to do the same when I'm gone. That doesn't seem fair does it?!"

The words were harsh I knew. They hurt me too even as I said them. But my mind shut down and the words were coming out of my mouth without thinking first. And I couldn't stop myself.

Magnus was quiet for a few seconds before something foreign flashed in his eyes and he narrowed his gaze on me.

"You want to talk about fair?!" He came closer to me and stabbed a finger at my chest. "Let's talk fair then." He practically growled. "Because you are the one not being fair in this relationship."

"How so?!" I spat out.

"How so?!" He laughed a bitter laugh making me want to step back, but I still stood my ground. "You are the one who is keeping us a secret! You are the one who barely acknowledged me to your siblings! And that only because you had no other choice. You want unfair?! That's unfair! You can't even walk around with me without being glamoured!"

It was my time to wince now but I got over it soon enough.

"You know I can't do that." I said. "You know the reason why! And you said you don't mind."

"Because I have no other choice you idiot!" Magnus snapped. "I mind. It hurts. But you don't give me any other choice."

I blinked taken aback by this.

He never complained. He never said anything so I thought that he doesn't mind it that much. But now…Now he says he does.

Before I had any time to react Magnus groaned and huffed before stomping out of the loft, letting the door slam behind him.

I winced at the sound.

Still left standing there in shock.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I hope this ended up good. And yes I know that you hate it when I stop like this but I just couldn't resist. _

_Anyway I won't be able to post for the next three days because I have a sleepover. So again I'm asking you to be patient here. But three days is nothing after three weeks so it should be fine. And of course I'm not posting at all if I don't get at least 15 reviews._

_So review my lovelies._


	35. Chapter 34

_Ok here is the second part of the second day. Sorry I didn't post sooner but I was finishing off The Unexpected. Anyway hope you like it. It's a little shorter than the rest._

_WARNING! This contains sex of the boyxboy kind_

ALEC POV

I looked towards the front door again. And just like two minutes ago when I last looked it was still closed. Magnus still hasn't come back.

Stupid. I think feeling incredibly guilty.

It has been three hours since Magnus walked out. And I wanted to do something. Anything. But all I could do is just walk around the loft lost in thought and guilt rewinding our fight again and again I my mind. It was maddening but its not like I can do anything else but wait right now. Wait for him to get back.

I thought about leaving myself but Jace would be mad if I get back earlier and on top of that I really don't want to go. I want to apologize. I want a chance to make him forgive my stupidity.

So I stayed. Letting my mind wonder which made everything even worse.

I sighed and went to the kitchen to get some water. Not knowing what to do with myself anymore.

I leaned onto the counter.

Why the hell did I say those things? By The Angel why couldn't I just let it be? Why couldn't I just stop myself. And on top of that I didn't even notice I was hurting him all this time. Ilove him but I cant even make myself come out to my parents.

Frustrated and angry I punched the opposite wall leaving a visible hole in it.

Great. Just great. I thought even more angrily. Yanking at my hair in frustration and turning around so that my hands are on top of the counter as I leaned over it.

Suddenly I heard the key turning in the lock and the front door opening.

I calmed down my breathing and didn't move.

I heard his footsteps eco through the loft as he walked inside.

What if he doesn't want to talk to me now? I thought feeling uneasy. What if he doesn't want to forgive me?

I heard his footsteps getting closer but I stayed as I was. Unmoving.

I could hear him entering the kitchen. Feel his presence behind me. But I didn't look back. I didn't want to see his face.

He's definitely mad at me. I thought. And I don't want to see that.

There were a few minutes of silence. Where no one even moved. All that could be heard was our breathing. A slow rhythm counting out the seconds.

I couldn't take it anymore. Our previous words still ringing in my mind. So I broke the ice first.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quietly but knew that he could hear it nonetheless.

I could hear some shifting from behind me and a moment later his arms were around me as he hugged me from behind.

I let out a sigh of relief. Leaning onto him more.

"I'm sorry too." Magnus mumbled against the skin of my neck, leaving a kiss there before turning me around so I was facing him.

I kissed him. A little messily and desperately but he kissed me back in the same way. And we both knew the other is forgiven just like that. Without any words to be said.

Words weren't necessary. The way I kissed him and he kissed me said it all.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I murmured between kisses and he did the same.

"I want to tell them." I said a little breathlessly as e kissed down my neck and I tangled my hand into his silky hair. "I really do. I don't like it either. I just…"

"It's fine. I understand. I can deal with it." He murmured against my neck. But as he said it he refused to look me in the eyes.

"No its not. You're not supposed to have to deal with it." I said cursing myself for being such a coward.

"Don't think about it." He said putting his hands on my cheeks and making me look at him. "I hurt you too. I didn't even notice I was doing it. I'm sorry."

Seeing his honest eyes I leaped forwards and kissed him again.

"It's fine." I murmured as we broke apart before he pressed his lips over mine again.

Our kisses were getting more heated by seconds. Both getting desperate for something. Anything.

But I was still sore from our previous shower.

Taking the initiative I pushed Magnus against the counter and leaned onto him. I kissed down his neck biting lightly a few times. Getting just delicious sounds out of him.

I rolled my hips onto his making him moan. He bit at my pulse point as he rolled his hips back.

The friction was delicious but still wasn't enough.

In a split second decision I popped the button of his pants and kissed him one more time before getting down on my knees.

I kept looking straight in his lust darkened eyes as I pulled his pants down a little freeing his erection and I still kept our gazes locked as I took the tip in my mouth. Watching his head fall back and hearing a loud moan that escaped his lips.

MAGNUS POV

My head fell back in pleasure and I moaned as his hot mouth took me in. As I felt his soft lips around my erection.

He took in more and swirled his tongue before starting bobbing his head.

Making me moan and whimper and struggle against his strong hands that were holding my hips in place as he kept on a fast pace.

He hummed and the vibrations it sent seemed like almost too much.

I couldn't think properly as he bobbed his head mercilessly. Getting me to the edge embarrassingly fast.

His name escaped my lips as I moaned making him moan in return.

This wasn't his first time doing this. But I have never seen anyone get that good at a blowjob this fast. He is an incredibly fast learner and already knew how to make me lose my mind with that wicked mouth of his.

He swirled his tongue again and then scraped his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin and I couldn't take it anymore.

I need more. I thought almost forcefully. I need him now!

I griped his shoulders and he left me with a pop before I pulled him up and kissed hungrily. Turning us around so that now he was the one pressed against the counter.

Without breaking the kiss I unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down along with his underwear. Not even bothering with the shirts. No time for that.

"Magnus…" He broke away breathlessly. "I'm still-"

"I know." I cut him off kissing and nibbling down his neck as I pushed him down so he was now sitting on the floor with me straddling him, pants forgotten on the floor. "Don't worry about it."

I kissed him on the lips again as quickly slathered him with lube before getting up on my knees and after a second of hesitation lowering myself onto him slowly.

Feeling the uncomfortable but manageable pain from the penetration since I didn't bother with prepping.

ALEC POV

I moaned feeling his tight walls around me as he lowered himself.

My head hitting the counter that I was leaned onto hard as it fell back but I couldn't feel anything other than Magnus.

Everything I could breathe, see, hear and feel was Magnus.

I opened my eyes and seeing his forehead scrunched up in pain I leaned towards him and kissed him. Careful not to move too much.

I kissed his lips, cheek, neck… Anything I could as I waited for him to get used to it.

After a minute he rolled his hips making us both moan.

His face broke into pleasure as he moved so that only the tip was in before going back down and making me almost scream in pleasure.

As he continued moving and rolling his hips I started meeting his thrusts making his moans louder.

He kissed me and we fastened the pace simultaneously.

I fisted his erection and started pumping in time with the erotic thrusts.

It didn't take long before we both fell over the edge.

He came first with my name on his lips making me follow almost immediately after.

For minutes afterwards we ended up sitting side by side waiting for our breathing to go back to normal as we came down our high.

I pulled him in for a soft kiss feeling him smile into it as he kissed me back.

"I love you." I whispered when we broke apart making him grin.

"Love you too."

…

"What do you want to know?" Magnus suddenly asked as I snuggled onto him on the bed.

"Hm?" I looked up at him brushing the damp hair out of my eyes. Somewhere in the back of my mind wondering just how many times will I end up showering while here?

"You said you want to know more about me." He said shifting a little so I can look at him more comfortably. "What do you what to know?"

"I don't know." I said taken by this. "Anything really."

Magnus laughed. "Well I have lived for a long time so it's going to take some time."

"I don't mind." I said resting my chin on his chest as I looked at him.

"Ok then, I guess I have to start from the beginning." He thought for a minute before starting. "I'm from a Dutch East Indies city Batavia. Born in the 13th century…"

He continued talking about himself and his past for hours after that. He talked while I eagerly listened to his every world until the clock showed it was three am and we were both too sleepy to go on any longer.

But as we laid down comfortably, our limbs entwined, and sleep began to take us we were both a little more at ease.

Because we both knew a little more now. And maybe, just maybe I thought that I will soon find the straight to come out to my parents.

But for now I let my mind go blank as I snuggled comfortably into Magnus's embrace and sweet nothingness of sleep came over me.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_You guys are killing me here with how many requests for lemons I got. Well anyway one more day after this and with that one more lemon and then I'm stopping the lemons all together. So enjoy while you can._

_I need at least 15 reviews if you want the next chapter. The faster I get them the faster the next chapter will be up._

_So review my lovelies._


	36. Chapter 35

_This is another a little shorter one but I hope you like it anyway. It's the last day I would have given it to you yesterday but you didn't give me enough reviews then so it's not my fault. Anyway like I said hope you like it._

_WARNING! This contains sex of the boyxboy kind_

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. Still not fully awake.

I shivered before snuggling more into the covers and Magnus's sleeping form next to me. My gaze passing over the ceiling for a second but that second was enough for me to notice the slight shifting there.

I froze hoping that I was only seeing things. But unluckily for me my eyes found the source of shifting immediately. Confirming the suspicion I was afraid of.

Still frozen in fear I watched as the spider moved once again.

And that was too much for me. I bolted out of the bed and was in the opposite corner of the room in seconds. My gaze not moving from the spider for even a second.

Only in a pair of pants and close to shaking in that corner I reflexively started scratching my arms, chest, legs... Anywhere where there was bare skin.

Feeling like they are on me.

Everywhere.

Spiders.

Everywhere.

It moved again and I pressed myself even more onto the wall, a small noise close to a whimper escaping my lips before I could stop it.

"Darling?" I heard Magnus's sleepy voice.

I looked at him. My eyes still wide and full of fear. Hands still scratching.

He was sitting on the bed and looking at me with eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

My eyes went quickly to look at the small spider before going back to him just as he looked up at the ceiling above his head.

First he didn't see what got me shaking in the corner but then his eyes turned a little wider and he slowly looked down at me with a weird expression on his face.

"Jace wasn't kidding. You really are afraid of spiders." He murmured but loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't make fun." I said with my voice shaking slightly. "Just make him go away." I pressed even more to the wall, closing my eyes and trying to will the shaking away.

"Done." I heard Magnus say softly after a few seconds and I opened my eyes just as he padded his way barefoot to me.

"Alexander…" He crouched in front of me looking conserved. "Are you ok?"

My eyes were furiously searching the ceiling. Still afraid that there are spiders there.

"Alec there are no more spiders." He whispered taking my hands in his to stop me from scratching. My gaze snapped back to him. "Calm down love. You'll make yourself bleed."

Still silent I looked down at my arms only to see angry red marks covering my pale skin. It really did look close to bleeding.

"No. I'm-I'm fine." I said willing my voice not to shake. I stood up still shaking slightly. "I just need to shower." I said quickly and hurried out of the room.

Leaving still concerned Magnus watching me leave.

I ran into the bathroom and shed my clothes off quickly before stepping under a hot spray of water.

It took me washing my whole body three times and standing under the spray of water until it turned icy cold before I was able to completely stop the shaking and finally calm down.

It was just a little spider. I thought as I stepped out of the tub. Just a little harmless spider.

But even though I knew that it is true. That it is irrational to be afraid of it I just can't stop. My mind goes to afraid mode the second I spot one and I just can't stop it.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. Not wanting Magnus to make fun of me for this. I mean a Shadowhunter deadly afraid of spiders?! That's a joke.

"Hey love, are you better?" Magnus asked walking to me from the kitchen. Still looking concerned.

"Yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly as I stood before him. "I'm fine now. Sorry for that."

"It's fine." He said with a smile back on his face. "It was just a shock that's all."

"Tell me about it." I murmured.

He laughed.

"Well no more spiders now. You go and change. I made breakfast." He said cheerfully making me smile.

He's not making fun of me. I thought but then mentally kicked myself for even thinking that. Of course he's not.

I gave him a soft smile and a pack on the lips before going to the bedroom to get dressed.

Two minutes later I was back out and making my way to the table where Magnus was sitting with one plate full of food in front of him and the other in front of an empty chair next to him.

"So…Spiders?" He asked me with a raised eyebrow as I sat down.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh picking up some bacon with my fork. "I don't know why. I just… Never liked them."

"Well then I will just have to make sure there are no spiders here."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Anything for you." He said smiling and kissing me sweetly on the cheek.

…

The rest of the day was relatively normal. Well as normal as it can be in Magnus's loft.

Chairman managed to tip over some kind of a potion that ended up leaving a big hole on that shelf. Luckily Magus was able to stop it before the substance got to the floor.

Later Magnus tried to talk me into wearing his clothes. Well trick would be a better description of it. That resulted in him chasing me around the apartment and then giving up half an hour later because he couldn't catch up to me.

So we somehow ended up cuddled on the couch, watching some random show on TV.

But Magnus seemed more lost in thought then actually paying attention to the show.

"What is it?" I asked him shifting slightly so I can look at him easily while not falling off of him. Which was the only position where we could both fit on the couch. Only if I'm laying mostly on top of him.

"Just thinking." He said shifting his gaze to me.

"About what?" I asked feeling curious.

"You are not trivial." He said suddenly after a minute of silence.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Yesterday while we were fighting you said that you are trivial to me." He said looking at me with so much love it made me unable to look away. "You're not. In all the years I have lived I have never met anyone like you. Someone who means to me as much as you do. You are precious to me. I love you like I never loved anyone. You are far from trivial. You-"

I cut him off with a kiss. My cheeks burning and my heart beating so fast I was surprised it still managed to stay in my chest.

His words hitting me more then he probably knew. Because no one has ever said that to me before. No one ever cared like that. No one loved me this much before.

One kiss turned into two.

Then three.

Then more.

Slowly leading into something more.

Soon I was straddling his hips and kissing down his neck as he slowly pulled my shirt up and over my head. I pulled his shirt off almost immediately afterwards. Leaving us skin to skin and only in pants.

Our lips were locked in a sweet slow kiss as his hands glided up and down my back, mine ending up on either side of his face for support.

Our kisses were getting more and more hotter but still stayed slow.

Like we had all the time in the world.

Taking the initiative my hand trailed to the waistband off his pants and I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Feeling Magnus doing the same to mine.

He kissed and nipped down my neck making me moan.

Our pants soon ended up on the floor and there were no more berries left. Leaving us skin to skin now.

Magnus's hands went to my hips as I rolled my hips down at his making us both moan.

We continued kissing as he pressed a bottle of lube into my hand.

I kissed down to his jaw line then his neck and to his chest as I inserted the first finger. Finding his sweet spot almost immediately and making him squirm and moan underneath me as I continued to prep him. Our lips barely parting.

"Alexander." He moaned and I retreated my hand.

Magnus took the lube and slathered some on my erection making me moan.

I pushed in slowly and waited for him to get used to it before moving.

This time it wasn't fast and hot like yesterday. No. This time we were taking our time. Going a little slower as he met my thrusts.

I whispered his name into his mouth as we continued kissing.

Both moaning and holding each other closer. As close as possible.

We continued like that. Holding up our rhythm and thrusts until we couldn't take it anymore. Both coming almost simultaneously.

We both knew that we have to part the next morning. But neither of us mentioned it. We didn't even think about it. Just enjoying these last few hours that we have.

And that's how we fell asleep minutes later. Our limbs intervened as we enjoyed each other's closeness and warmth.

Both wishing for time to stop so we can stay like this.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Soo these three days somehow ended up drawn out but I hope you didn't mind. Thanks everyone for your wonderful requests I tried to put almost every one of them here. So thanks again._

_From the next chapter everything is kind of getting back to normal and I have some surprises for you. Now if they are good or bad I'm not saying. You will have to wait and see. _

_And again the faster I get at least 15 reviews the faster the next chapter will come. _

_So review my lovelies._


	37. Chapter 36

_Wow. I woke up this morning with you already passing my 15 review mark. It was a nice surprise to wake up to. Anyway since you already did what I asked I'm giving you the next chapter this fast. Hope you like it._

I tightened my hold on Magnus and pressed more to him as I slowly started to wake up.

"Good morning darling." I heard him say and even without looking I knew he was smiling.

"Morning." I mumbled onto his bare chest not wanting to open my eyes and look up. Knowing that if I do I will have to get up and go back to the Institute because our short three days together are up. And I didn't want that.

Magnus chuckled.

"I don't want to let you go either." He said like he just read my mind. "What do you say about running away so we don't have to be separated ever again?"

I laughed and finally looked up at him.

"As tempting as that sounds I unfortunately can't do that." I said and yawned.

I kissed him quickly. A short and sweet his that he returned just as sweetly.

After the kiss I rolled over and stretched as I did before hopping out of the bed. Shivering slightly as my bare feet hit the cold floor.

"Need to shower." I said looking down at his still laying form. "Want to join me?"

He grinned at me before throwing the covers off and following me to the bathroom for a shower.

…

"I bet that's Jace." I said walking out of the bedroom freshly dressed as the buzzer continued to buzz.

"Well then you go open it." Magnus said heading to the kitchen to feed Chairman. "He is too annoying and will probably end up as a spider if I go."

"No. No spiders." I said quickly narrowing my eyes at him.

"Fine. No spiders." He raised his hands in surrender before walking in the kitchen. "Maybe a goldfish then." He called back making me laugh.

"Yes?" I asked through the speaker.

"You're late." Was the only response I got confirming that it really is jace.

"Don't trust me to get back on my own?" I teased feeling in a good mood.

"Considering that your with that Warlock of yours no. No I don't. Now buzz me in I sure as hell am not waiting out here."

With a sigh I did as he asked and then waited at the door for him to show.

"So it was Jace?" Magnus asked walking towards me.

"Yes. He's coming up." I answered and a little yawn escaped me making Magnus chuckle.

Before I had time to say something his lips were pressed against mine and I kissed him back eagerly.

"Ugh I do not need to see that!" I heard Jace say making me pull away with a blush.

Magnus groaned. "Why are you here Blondie?"

"Just making sure Alec comes back." Jace said walking straight to the couch without even asking for an invitation to go in. "Hodge has started thinking you're dead."

"What did you tell him?" I asked curiously.

"That you are sick and locked yourself in your room." He said turning on the TV.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. Knowing him well enough that this behavior is slightly off, showing that there must be something going on.

"Nothing." He murmured looking at me for a second before going back to the TV. "Just go get your stuff so we can go."

"No need to get offensive." I said watching him slightly concerned. "I'm not the one who is bitter here."

"You suck!" Jace murmured not moving his gaze off of the TV.

"Yes, he does." Said Magnus with a wide grin. "And is amazingly good at it too."

"Magnus!" I shouted, cheeks red.

I can't believe he just said that. I thought. I am going to kill him.

Magnus burst off laughing while Jace looked at us both in shock.

"Ok." I said quickly grabbing my backpack that was on the floor next to the couch. Avoiding Jace's eyes. "Were going now."

Magnus kissed me one more time before we left making Jace just stand there looking uncomfortable.

It's about time after everything he did to me. I thought not able to help but feel a little satisfaction out of it.

"I can't believe it came to this" Jace complained after a minute of walking in silence

"To what?" I looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"To you getting more action then me. Hell you're getting laid and I'm not" He groaned, practically glaring at me. Like it's my fault.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stop a blush from appearing.

He groaned again. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Good." I said hurrying my pace and looking at him from the corner of my eye. "Because I don't want to talk about it"

…

"You're back." Izzy gave me a smile the second we showed up in the Institutes living room. "So how was it spending three days with Magnus?"

"Good." I said sitting down next to her. "I'm still mad at you though." I said looking at Jace from the corner of my eye.

"Why?" He looked at me confused. "I bet you didn't even leave the bedroom while there."

I blushed at his words. Partly because it was mostly true.

"And whose fault is that." I mumbled with arms crossed over my chest. "Pimping me out like that." I let my head fall back leaving me staring at the ceiling.

"What's that?" Jace asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused looking back at him.

He leaped towards me and pulled the collar of my sweater down. "By The Angel how many hickeys do you have?!" He asked searching my neck with wide eyes and a smirk.

"It doesn't concern you." I said with a blush, swatting his hand away and bringing the collar back up.

Jace and Izzy looked at each other before starting laughing making me squirm uncomfortably next to them.

"You're here." We heads someone say from the doorway and they stopped laughing as we all looked towards it. Finding Hodge standing there with a smile.

"Glad to see your back on your feet." Hodge said his gaze resting on me.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "I feel much better now."

"Good because your parents need you at the library."

"They're back?" I asked getting up.

"Yes. They just got back." He said as I walked to him. "Not you two." He turned to Izzy and Jace just as they moved to go too. "Only Alec needs to go."

Looking confused they sat back down.

Jace looked at me with a raised eyebrow to which I just shook my head feeling as confused as them.

I followed Hodge in silence to the library. When he got to the door he just padded me on the back with a weird expression on his face before leaving me and going somewhere else.

Now even more confused I knocked and opened the door. Feeling dread come over me even before stepping inside.

I stopped there and looked at all the people in shock. Because my parents weren't the only ones there.

There was a blond girl that looked about my age and what were probably her parents too.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at them.

"Oh Alexander." My mother greeted me with a smile. "Come here I want you to meet someone."

I slowly and reluctantly made my way to them. Having a bad feeling about all of it.

"Alexander this is Caroline." Robert said slightly pushing the blond girl towards me.

The girl shyly shook my hand with a smile while I just kept silently looking at my father in confusion over her head.

"She is your bride to be." My mother said cheerfully.

My eyes went wide and the hand she was still holding numb as I looked at the girl in shock and one of my worst nightmares started to come true.

That earlier dread coming back but even worse this time.

I felt like throwing up as I saw a picture of Magnus in front of my eyes.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Surprise! And the She-devil came (She's actually nice, I just hate her with burning passion)_

_I actually wasn't sure if I'm going to put her in the story or not when I started writing it. Even though she was in my original plans. But after a little thought I decided that this story needs a little more drama *evil smirk*_

_So what's going to happen next? You'll have to give me at least 15 reviews to find out._

_So review my lovelies._


	38. Chapter 37

_Ok first of all sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was sleep deprived and spent almost all of it napping. Spent the night before talking to my best friend until morning so I'm not to blame. Not my fault if my friends decided that I need a social life and are actually making me spend time with them. _

_Anyway here you go. Hope you like it._

"So the wedding will be in a week." Mayse said with a smile. "The faster the better. Don't you think so Alexander?"

I didn't react to her words in any way. Just continued staring forward. Seeing nothing.

I don't know if she just started talking or if she has been doing it for a while. I don't know anything anymore. I felt trapped. Suddenly it became hard to breathe. The girl standing next to me, smiling up to me, seemed like the devil itself. The devil that came to break me just as I finally found happiness.

"Of course we will have to go to Idris for the ceremony…" My mother continued talking. Not even noticing what her words are doing to me.

I tuned her off. Feeling like just crumpling to the ground.

A wedding. In two weeks. Your bride to be. The words echoed in my mind. Pushing me. Teasing me. It all felt like a nightmare that I can't wake up from. A trap that I can't get out of. I almost felt like if I just close my eyes the nightmare will stop. And I will wake up next to Magnus. Everything will be good.

But nothing is good. I thought closing my eyes shut. Wishing for this nightmare to stop. Wishing to wake up but knowing that it won't happen.

I wanted to lash out at them. Tell them that I won't go through with the wedding. But I knew that I can't do that. Because they would ask why. And that is a question that I can't give then an answer to.

I'm such a coward. I thought miserably.

I suddenly heard a word through my numb state that snapped my attention back to them.

Magnus.

My head snapped up and I looked towards Robert who said it. I listened to what he was saying.

"Yes he is a Warlock that we call for this kind of things. We can call him to make a portal no problem." He said with a smile and my heart sank.

Magnus?! They want to call Magnus?! I thought but then the whole thing hit me even more. What will Magnus say when he finds out about this? I winced at the thought.

I don't want this wedding to happen. I thought forcefully. Getting angry now. It can't happen! I can't let it!

Forgetting about my fears I straightened up and stepped forward.

"No." I said but they just continued talking not noticing it. Not noticing me so I tried again. "No!" I said a little louder.

All the talking stopped and everyone turned to me.

"No." I repeated. Not feeling comfortable with all the attention but knowing that now that I have it I can't back down or it's all over. "I don't want to marry her. I won't." I stated firmly.

"Alexander-" Maryse stepped towards me but I cut her off.

"Don't call me that." I said through my teeth. "I don't care what you say I'm not going to marry her." I glared daggers at the girl and she stepped away. I looked back at my parents. "No!" I said sternly.

And with that I stormed out. Not carrying about all the shocked people I'm leaving behind. Just wanting to get away. Because I felt like the walls are getting closer and closer.

I can't stay here anymore. I thought throwing the door open more harshly than necessary.

I stepped outside and almost ran right into Jace.

He and Izzy were standing right next to the door. Probably eavesdropping like always. I thought.

Mine and Jace's gazes met for a second and I could see concern in his golden eyes. I didn't say anything just pushed past him and hurried on towards my room.

Because words weren't necessary. I could see he knew. He saw in my eyes that I'm not ok and left me be. Didn't run after me to ask if I'm ok and comfort me. He knew I wasn't.

That's one of the good things about him. He knows when someone just needs to be alone and lets them.

I slammed the door of my room shut and crumbled down on the floor in front of them.

Shit. I thought resting my head against my knees as I sat there. Why is this happening to me?! Why now!? If it was a year ago I would have just gone with it. I would have done anything to keep up my lie. I was numb enough. Practically drowning in self hatred. I wouldn't have cared.

But now. I thought bitterly. I finally found happiness. All of the hate and the sadness. Loneliness. It's all behind me. I can't believe this is happening. Not now. Not now when I finally have something good in my life. Not now when I have Magnus.

Not now.

I won't let this happen. I thought looking up in front of me. I will avoid this at all cost.

But sadly I knew what the cost is. What is the only thing I can do that will make them back down. But can I do it? Can I tell them the truth? Can I…Can I come out to them?

I groaned knowing that I'm chased into a corner here. It's either all or nothing. I can tell the truth and come out. But lose everything by doing that. Or I can keep quite. Let them go through with it and get married to a girl I don't even know. And again lose everything.

But somehow I felt like I'm losing more in the second scenario. Because I lose Magnus. I maybe do keep my family. My life as it is. But I lose everything good about it. All the happiness. Everything. And I get nothing in return. Only the bad things. I get captivity. A maze from which I can't get out of no meter how much I try.

I get more lies.

I don't want that. I thought. I don't want more lies. All I can see in that path is darkness. All is just dark. And maybe I do lose my parents if I tell the truth. But that's not something I have the first place. I thought realizing it. I don't want to lose my marks but if there is nothing else I can do I would rather lose my marks then live surrounded by lies the rest of my life.

I would rather lose everything then live in that darkness. I thought determined.

Four loud bangs at the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alexander we need to talk." My father's angry voice reached my ears. "Open the door now!"

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yes I know another cliffy. Sorry couldn't help it. And I know its short but I'm kind of on a deadline here. Two people are pressuring me into finishing and posting a new fic that I got an idea for. But I wanted to finish this first._

_Anyway the next chapter will be up tomorrow if I get 15 reviews until then. _

_So review my lovelies._


	39. Chapter 38

_Ok here another short one but I hope you like it._

"Alexander we need to talk." My father's angry voice reached my ears. "Open the door now!"

After a second of hesitation I slowly got up and opened the door. Not wanting to confront him but knowing that I don't have any other choice.

He pushed pass me and into my room the second the door was open enough. Looking furious.

"What was all that nonsense about?!" He asked furiously when I closed the door. His black eyes looking deadly and he glared at me. Making me wince.

"I'm not marrying her." I stated firmly making myself stand my ground.

There is really only one option for me. I thought as I looked him straight in the eyes. I have lived at the edge of that darkness for years. There is no way I'm letting myself being dragged into it. I refuse to live like that. I won't merry her. No meter the cost. I thought feeling determent.

"Not marrying her?!" He growled stepping towards me with both hands fisted. Making me flinch away from him, stepping away. "Do you have a girlfriend that we don't know about?"

"No." I answered. "But…" I started but the second I even thought about saying it out loud my throat choked and I couldn't get the words out.

They were there. On the tip of my tongue. One sentence. Just four words. But I couldn't do it. For some reason I couldn't get the words out.

I felt like punching the wall as I looked at his black eyes, struggling to say it but for some reason not able to. I tried again but still nothing. No words came out. It was like I can't speak at all anymore.

Why can't I say it?! I thought furiously.

"But what?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

Ok I need to say it now. I thought. It's now or never. So I need to say it. I have a boyfriend. I need to say it now! Right now!

But again no matter the thought I still couldn't do it. The words were almost out of my mouth when I choked up again.

"But I'm not marrying her no matter what." I said eventually. Cursing myself for not being able to go through with it.

Such a coward. I thought angrily.

"You will marry her." He ordered backing me to the door. "Your mother and me worked hard to arrange this. So you will marry her without causing problems. Do you hear me boy?!"

"I never asked you to do it!" I lashed out at him.

"You are nineteen. So you are to get married." He said sounding too calm. "This is not up to discussion."

And with that he opened the door and walked out. Leaving me standing behind and glaring at him as he went.

"Shit!" I cursed punching the wall. And then doing one more time before I took my bow and practically ran out of the Institute. Feeling too trapped in there to stay.

Why couldn't I say it?! I thought furiously. Why couldn't I just say it?! What was stopping me?!

Soon enough I was hurrying through the familiar stares. Taking two at a time as I hurried towards Magnus's loft.

Magnus wasn't home but I needed to be here. I had nowhere else to go. My so called home felt like a prison more than anything else at the moment.

Ten minutes later I was at his loft, shooting arrows at the wall.

"I hate them!" I growled angrily as I let yet arrow fly. It hit the same spot the others did. Cutting one arrow straight through as it hit it. But a second later I had another one ready to shoot. "So much! I hate them so much! They are ruining everything!" With every sentence another arrow was sent flying to the wall.

I felt bad for putting holes in Magnus's walls but I couldn't stop. I needed to do something. Anything to work through my anger. And that is why yet again I set another arrow flying.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Three more went. Hitting the wall perfectly where I wanted them to.

"Darling?" Magnus's gentle voice was carried to my ears just as I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I quickly turned around startled. An arrow fisted in my one hand. Only to come face to face with a worried looking Magnus.

"Are you ok darling?" He asked taking the arrow out of my hand carefully and then eyeing what I did out of his wall before look back at me. "My wall has holes in it and your eyes look…Wild"

Wild? I guess I do feel wild right now.

I shook my head and stepped into his embrace. "I hate them."

"What happened?" He asked tightening his hold around me.

"They arranged a marriage." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Wait what?!"He pulled a little away so he can look at me.

"My parents came back. With a girl. And said I'm going to merry her in a week." I explained feeling more and more miserably with every word. I looked up at him. "I said no but they don't care. They don't care."

He pulled me to him again and I meted into his embrace. Needing it.

"It's going to be ok darling. We'll think of something." He said soothingly but I could hear it in his voice that he wasn't very calm either.

"I don't want to marry her." I mumbled into his chest again. "I'm not going to do it. No matter what. I even tried coming out to my father. But I couldn't do it. Something held me back and I just couldn't." I said bitterly.

"It's ok love." He repeated. "It's going to be alright."

But even as he said it I doubted it. Because I couldn't see the light at the ending of the dark tunnel. All I could see was more darkness.

…

"Did you just get home?" I heard someone ask behind me and I slowly turned around only to see none other than Caroline standing before me.

Perfect. I thought already feeling annoyed. Just perfect.

"Where were you?" She asked me sounding a little scared.

I guess my eyes still look wild and angry. I thought not even caring about it.

"None of your business." I stated simply making her flinch from the tone of my voice.

I looked at her more closely now. She looks a little more innocent then the rest of the Shadowhunters I've met. And I guess that she looks beautiful too. Any other boy would surely be lucky to have her.

But not me. I thought. I can't help but hate her for everything that she is causing in my life. I know it is not her fault but my parents. But she is still the one who is ruining my life. And nothing can change that. Not her small smile or her eyes that look at other people with love and gentleness. If anything that makes me hate her even more.

Even if I liked girls she wouldn't be my type. I thought angrily. Feeling that this all has to be a joke.

"I-I will be your wife soon. It is my business." She said quietly.

Anger flashed in my eyes and she stepped away immediately after seeing it.

"There is one thing you need to get though to your mind." I said through my teeth. "We are not getting married. I will never merry you. I would rather die than merry you."

I saw her wince at my words but I was passed any kind of caring by now so I just turned back on my heal and hurried to my room.

Slamming the door behind me.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yeah…I was thinking about him coming out here but what's the fun in that. So I'm going to torture you a little more. _

_Anyway you know the deal. If you want the next chapter I need to get at least 15 review._

_So review my lovelies._


	40. Chapter 39

_I'm so sorry for not posting this sooner. But my best friend has been trying to get me to get back to my original stories again. So I'm apologizing now in advance if I don't post for a couple of days again sometimes. But I'll try for that not to happen. _

_Anyway since I didn't post I put the next two chapters into this one. So I'm now giving you one a little longer chapter instead of two short ones. Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes but my computer has been messing with me lately so it's kind of hard to write. I hope you like it._

ALEC POV

I fisted the phone in my hand, feeling furious.

Three days passed since the wedding was arranged. Three days that seem to have passed in just a blink of an eye. Too fast. Way too fast. Leaving only four days now for me to get out of this wedding.

Four days.

I know what I have to do to stop this. I have known from a beginning but I just can't make myself get out the words. Something is enabling me to say it.

And I have tried everything else I could think of.

Every time I needed to be near my family of Caroline I was complaining and arguing with then. And saying again and again that I won't do it. That I won't merry her. But they don't listen. They just continue with all the arranging and everything. They ignore my protest entirely.

And on top of that Caroline is always cornering me. Every chance she gets she try's talking to me. Saying that she will be my wife soon and we should get to know each other better.

If I try to ignore her she just gets closer and closer to me and if I pay any attention to her at all she makes me furious with her words in a matter of seconds ending up in me yelling at her and then going as far away from her as possible. After which it takes me hours to calm down.

Not to mention Jace and Izzy. They are being supportive and trying to understand. But they can't. They can't understand this. They don't understand how it is when you are afraid for years that someone will find out about you. That your own parent's will find out your secret.

They can't possibly know how it is to have nightmares about losing everything because you slipped and they found out the truth. When you look over your shoulder every second of every day. When you know that one slip is enough. When you know you can lose everything, your family, marks, life, only because you are different. Only because you are how you are and can't change that. But if someone finds out you're as good as dead.

They don't know how it is. They can never understand. They can try but they never will.

And on top of that I can see the sad glances they cast my way while were all eating and Caroline is trying to get as close to me as she can. Those hurt the most. Because I see the same look when I see myself in a mirror. It makes me feel hopeless.

So I have been spending every second I can at Magnus's loft. Sleeping there and sometimes not even coming back until the afternoon when the calls from my mother spam my voice mail.

But I can't do that anymore. I thought throwing my phone across the room. It hit the floor with a thud and then slided into the wall but still didn't break.

Shit! I thought yanking at my hair furiously in anger. Why am I such a coward!?

FLASHBACK

I looked up from a spot on a wall that I was staring at, lost in thought for who knows how long only to find Magnus watching TV but seemingly equally lost in thought.

And he definitely didn't look happy.

"Magnus…" I Started softly moving a little to get closer and reaching to touch his shoulder. The second I did he flinched away leaving me staring at him in shock.

"Alec you can't do this anymore." Magnus suddenly said breaking the silence.

I blinked at him confused. "Stop what?"

"You need to stop avoiding it." He said avoiding looking at me.

"I'm not." I argued and reached for him feeling anxious all of the sudden. "Magnus look at me. Please." I pleaded but the hurt and sadness I saw in his eyes when he did made me want to take it back.

"Yes you are." He said taking my hands in his. "You have been hiding here since that day. Avoiding it. But it won't disappear if you just ignore it. You know that."

"I know." I looked down at our hands."I'm sorry. I'm trying I really am. They just don't listen."

"Then make them listen." He said and cupped my cheek at him again. "I love you. But if you get married I can't…"

"I won't get married. I told you that." I said desperately, pleading him with my eyes to stop. Because this hurts more than anything that happened in the past three days.

"Yes you did but the days are passing by and you're just avoiding it." He looked at me with hurt clearly visible in his eyes. "If you want to stay in the closet hen do it. Merry her and continue living a lie. But if you do I can't stay with you. Do whatever you want but the stop denying the truth and avoiding it. You need to stop."

END OF FLASHBACK

I knew he was getting more and more distant since I told him but I didn't see this coming. I didn't expect that he will doubt me like this.

I told him I will not marry her. Why does he doubt me now?! Why is this all happening?! I thought angrily. Shit!

I fisted the blanket I was laying on, hearing it break at a few places.

Shit!

Four-a little hesitant-knocks on the door made me snap out of it.

"What?" I growled at the door feeling angry tears pool at the back of my eyelids.

The door opened a little and I saw a few strands of long blond hair. Making me want to get up and throw her out even before she got in.

"Can I come in?"She asked sounding a little hesitant. "I want to talk to you about something."

"No." I said immediately glaring at her.

She hesitated for a second before getting in anyway and closing the door behind her. But not getting any closer than that.

"I… You need to stop this affair you have." She said. Starting off sternly but ending the sentence so quiet I barely heard her.

"The what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She pressed even more onto the door at the tone of my voice.

"We are going to merry in four day. And I don't want you seeing this girl whoever she is when we do. So please end it now."

"I don't have an affair." I said simply.

"But you barely sleep here and you're always out. And I'm not blind. I can see the hickeys from here." She pointed towards my neck.

"Good." I said with a smirk. "That's why I stopped healing them." I got up off the bed and started towards her. "Because you need to see that I'm in a relationship already. And it's not an affair. It would be an affair if I was with you. And I will never ever be with you."

By now I was standing in front of her. Making her look at me with even more fear.

"Now leave." I growled yanking the door open and with that almost pushing her to the ground.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked looking hurt as she hurried out of my room.

"You want to know why?!" I spat at her. "I hate you because you ruined everything. You are making my nightmares come true. You. Ruined. Everything!"

And with that I slammed the door at her shocked face and went back to my bed. Picking up my phone as I went and curling into the blankets completely alone for the first time in what must be weeks.

And that is how I fell asleep hours later.

Feeling too cold while covered by blankets and holding my phone securely in my hand under the pillow.

IZZY POV

"He hates me." A crying girl said for the tenth time since she came into my room and sat on my bed.

Why did I even let her in? I thought as I looked at her continue crying. Will she ever stop?

"I tried being nice but he just glares at me and tells me he hates me."

"I know." I said with a sigh.

Please stop crying. I thought again.

Caroline looked up at me at my words. "I tried confronting him today about the afire his having. He just said it's not an affair and threw me out again. Do you know the girl?" She asked me looking at me pleadingly.

"Yes." I simply answered just wanting to get her out as fast as possible.

I don't have anything personally against her but Alec is hurting because of her. I have never seen him look so broken. And today when he came from Magnus's he seemed even worse. Something happen and even though she doesn't know it she is ruining his life.

That's enough of a reason to hate her. Because she made my strong and calm big brother crumble. She is making him choose between his life and his life. And I can see what a toll on him it's all having.

I just wish I can help him somehow.

"Does-Does he love her?" She asked me slowly.

"Yes."

Her tears picked up again and a whimper escaped her. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Let's just not go there." I said instead of answering her. "You just need to calm down."

"He really doesn't want to marry me." She mumbled looking down at her hands before looking back up at me again. "You can talk to him. Please. You can make him leave her."

"Caroline…" I started feeling sorry for the girl because of what I'm about to say. "There is one thing you need to understand. I have seen them together. I have seen how much they love each other. And I know that nothing, absolutely nothing, can make my brother leave that person. Or marry you. He is willing to do the thing that scares him the most just to not marry you. Even if he's not aware of that yet."

Now her crying was even worse than before.

"Don't cry. That's just how it is. I'm sorry." I tried comforting her as she continued crying.

She really doesn't deserve to be i the middle of all of this. I thought. In the end she will be the one getting hurt the most.

ALEC POV

"Alexander." I heard someone call me as the doors of the library opened.

I looked up to see my father and Caroline enter the library. My father's eyes looking furious as they met mine.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He asked getting closer to me until he was hovering over the couch I was sitting on and glaring at me.

"The meaning of what?" I asked, closing the book and getting up. But already knowing what it's about by the look on Carolinas face.

Unbelievable. I thought before looking back at Robert.

"The meaning of this affair I just hear about. You told me you don't have a girlfriend." He said his eyes flashing.

"I don't." I answered simply. Not allowing myself to freak out this time.

Not this time. I thought. If I don't stop the wedding now at l be over. I will lose Magnus. Pictures of Magnus flashed in my mind. Our first kiss. Our first date. The three days…

I can't lose Magnus. I thought as I looked my father straight in the eyes. I won't live a lie anymore. Never again.

"Then why did Caroline come to me saying that you are seeing someone?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Because I am." I answered simply not showing any emotion to him. Keeping myself in check so I don't choke up this time. If I don't do it now I won't be able to ever.

"But you just said-" He started getting more angry in seconds but I cut him off while I still could.

"I have a boyfriend. Not a girlfriend." I said and then breathed out a sigh of relief. Finally.

That left them both speechless and looking at me in shock.

Now that I said it I couldn't keep myself in check anymore. I was freaking out again. But at least I didn't let them see it.

Roberts's eyes flashed again but this time looking more deadly than ever before. The next second he grabbed me by a shirt and pushed backwards. Making me almost fall over but I managed to stay on my feet.

"Take it back!" He growled. "My son is not a sick fag. Take it back!"

"I'm not sick." I said with a new found confidence. "And I'm not taking it back because it's true."

"Get out!" He yelled at me furiously. "You are not my son and are no longer welcomed under my roof. Get out!"

"Gladly." I said glaring at him as I started out.

The second the door slammed behind me I could breathe again. Feeling like a big weight was finally lifted off my chest. And as I walked to my room to get my stuff I felt freer than ever before.

Because now no matter what happens I will never again need to look over my shoulder in fear that I slip and they find out about me. Because I told them.

And I have never felt this free in my life.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I'm good again right? Really hope you liked this chapter. Well anyway you know what you have to do to get the next one. At least 15 reviews please. So review my lovelies._

_And if you haven't yet please go check out my two other ongoing stories 'Different' and 'All Fall Down' (yes it has a character death but its good and there is more to come)_


	41. Chapter 40

_The next chapter. Sorry for not posting sooner but here it is now. Sorry for the shortness but I hope you like it._

When I got to my room I went straight to the bed and took out the bag full of clothes that was stashed underneath it. A bag that I packed two days ago for just this reason. Because I knew this will happen when I admit the truth.

Luckily I don't have a lot of stuff to take other then the clothes I already packed so I just threw all the weapons I could find in as I hurried to take everything I need and be out as fast as possible. Not wanting to be here any longer then necessary since I'm clearly unwanted.

About half way through I started shaking.

The meaning of what just happened finally hitting me fully.

No. I thought, stopping my hurried packing. No. Not now. I need to get out first. But my desperate thoughts didn't stop the realty from dropping down at me.

He kicked me out. Just like that. I thought. Every word hurting like a punch. I expected it but it still hurts. The disgusted look on his face that seemed to have came right out of my nightmares and those black eyes getting even darker… it hurts.

I numbly sat on my bed. It was getting hard to breathe.

I don't have a home anymore. Or a family. I can't come back here anymore. Ever. It hit me all at once not giving me time to try and make the words hurt less. Not giving me time to bounce back.

"Alec?" There was a slight creak on the floor and a familiar voice called me making me look up startled.

"Alec are you ok? What happened?" Jace asked, slowly walking to me.

"Yes I'm fine." I said, quickly getting up and taking my bag. Ducking my head for a second to wipe my eyes to make sure if any tears fell. But luckily they didn't.

"Alec you don't look fine." He said grabbing my arm as I continued to pack. "I know you're not fine."

"It's nothing." I gave him a small smile as I threw the last seraph blade into the bag and zipped it up. "I just can't live here anymore that's all."

"Wait." He caught my arm again as I tried to get passed him and out of the door. "They found out? And kicked you out?!" He asked looking at me with slightly wide eyes.

"I didn't have any choice but to tell him the truth." I said looking at the floor before looking back up at him again. "But it's not like this was unexpected. We all knew this will happen when they find out."

He looked at me for a second before talking again. "You're going to Magnus's now?"

"Don't have anywhere else to go now do I." I snapped at him but then lowered my voice again trying to collect myself. "Sorry. I just…I don't have a home anymore, nor family. And soon I won't have my marks either when they go to the Clave with this."

"Don't think like that. It's not true." Jace said sternly making me look him straight in the eyes again.

"You have a family. Izzy, Max and I will always be your family. Who cares what they think. They aren't here half the time anyway. And as for the home and the marks…I'm sure they won't go to the Clave. If for anything then for their pride. And we all know that this hasn't been your home for months now. So don't you dare go all negative on me now and rather go tell your Warlock boyfriend that you managed to call off the wedding." He ended with a smile making me smile slightly in return. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I answered with a smile, getting my bow and arrows feeling a lot better about leaving again.

"What kind of a parabatai would I be if I let you wallow in self pity?" He joked.

I laughed taking him a little by surprise because he doesn't see me laugh a lot.

"Anyway need to go." I said and quickly hugged him before walking out of the door. "See you soon I guess."

I looked at my room for one last time before turning around and walking away. Leaving my room and the Institute behind for the last time.

No going back now. I thought as I walked out of the Institute and onto the streets of New York. I guess I can only hope for the best now. I thought as I took a deep breath and started walking towards Brooklyn. Hoping Magnus isn't mad anymore. Or at least that this will make him not mad anymore.

Jace is right. I thought. This can only be a good thing. Getting away from there and them can only be a good thing.

…

I unlocked the door and stepped inside suddenly feeling anxious for some reason.

"Magnus?" I called for him as I closed the door and put my stuff down by it. Hoping that he's home.

Chairman Meow ran out of the bedroom and rubbed his small furry head against my ankle.

"Hey Chairman." I smiled as I picked the small cat into my arms. "Is Magnus home?" I asked him as if he can answer me as I made my way to the bedroom.

From the doorway I could see that sleeping. His tone skin clearly visible against the bright blue comforter even in the dark.

I turned around to go back to the living room and let him sleep but didn't get as far as two steps.

"Come here." I heard Magnus's sleepy voice. Taking me by surprise.

I turned around only to see him watching me through half lidded sleepy eyes.

"I'm tired but I can't sleep. " He explained to my questioning look and pulled the covers off of my side of the bed, inviting me to come. "Come."

I smiled slightly and put Chairman down before making my way to the bed. Taking my clothes off as I did.

Now only in my underwear I got onto bed next to Magnus only to be pulled to him immediately.

I sighed at the familiar warmth and feel of his lean body pressed against mine.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear as I rested my head on his chest comfortably.

"No reason to say sorry." I said against his chest as I drew circles onto his stomach lightly with the tip of my finger. "You were right I was avoiding it."

"But I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He argued. "I know you mean it when you say that you won't go through with it. But I just…They called me to arrange for me to make a portal. And everything was just too real for a moment. I could see you marrying her and it made me sick to just hand her to you like that."

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him feeling awful for not doing this earlier. For not being brave enough to come out that first day. "But it's done now ok. I told my dad the truth today. And it's safe to say that the wedding is-" But I didn't get to finish the sentence because his lips were suddenly pressed again mine. His arms around me pulling me even closer.

"I love you." I said a little breathlessly as we pulled apart.

"Love you too." He rested his forehead against mine giving me a breathtaking smile.

"I have one question though." I said after a second of silence.

He pulled a little away and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Can I stay here? I kind of don't have a home anymore." I asked feeling a small smile appear on my face.

"Of course you can." He said and kissed me again. "You don't even have to ask."

"Good." I said, grinning now. "Because my stuff is in your living room."

He laughed and I snuggled comfortably onto him again.

"Can I just sleep for a little bit?" I asked with a yawn. "I barely got any sleep last night."

"Me either." He said sleepiness back again. "Especially after you didn't come."

"I thought you didn't want me to." I replied, sleep slowly coming over me.

"I always want you to." He mumbled shifting slightly and tightening his hold on me.

A minute later we were both fast asleep.

Entangled in each other.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I'm sorry if it feels a little rushed or something but I really wanted to give it to you today. And again sorry f it's too short but it was ether this or don't post at all today so I had no choice. Anyway if you want the next chapter I need at least 15 reviews. If I get them by tomorrow I will try and post then._

_So review my lovelies. _


	42. Chapter 41

_Ok I know I said I will post sooner but I couldn't. My cousins came from Italy to visit and on top of that I kind of got addicted to Exo fanfiction so I ended up reading them all day long. Forgetting about the time. _

_But anyway sorry. I'll try for that not to happen again. So here you go. Hope you like it._

The ringing of my phone woke me up.

I groaned turning around and burying my face into the soft pillows, feeling too tired to answer it.

Whoever it is calling me can wait. I thought. I don't care.

There was shifting on the bed next to me followed by a groan.

I just pulled the covers more up and over my head, ignoring the irritating noise.

I felt Magnus move even closer and reach over me as the phone started ringing again not even ten seconds after it finally stopped.

"It's Izzy." He said sleepily.

"Can you answer it?" I mumbled feeling half asleep as I pressed against him and buried my head onto his warm chest again. My arms around him.

"Its two am and you're disturbing my beauty sleep." Magnus said into the phone making me chuckle at the way he answered it.

"Magnus?" Izzy's confused voice came to my ears. "Why are you answering Alec's phone? Is he there?"

"Yes he is. Half asleep just like me." He answered her combing his fingers lightly through my hair making me sigh and slowly lulling me back to sleep. Their voices the only thing keeping me awake.

"Is he ok? Jace the idiot just now told me what happened and I just-"

"I'm fine." I mumbled against his chest and he repeated it to Izzy through the phone cutting her off.

"You sure? Let me talk to him."

"Don't want to." I mumbled again. Feeling childish for it but really not wanting to talk to the worried Izzy and actually think about everything again. I just want to sleep safely next to Magnus and forget for at least a few more hours.

"Not now. Give him time. He will call you when he feels like talking." He said making me incredibly grateful that I let him talk to her. He's calm enough to calm her down. That's something that right now I wouldn't be able to do.

After a few seconds there was a defeated sounding 'Ok' from the other end of the line.

"But just…Take care of him, ok? I'm sure that he is not that fine at the moment. Not after everything." She said quietly but I was still able to hear her.

"Don't worry. He just needs to be away for a little bit. Give him a day or two."

Another 'Ok' and a quick 'Thanks' and 'Goodnight' the phone was back on the nightstand.

Magnus settled back down onto the pillows with a soft yawn. Reminding me slightly of a cat as he did that.

I turned to my side and he hugged me from behind tightly. Pressing my back to his front and holding me almost protectively.

"I know you're not fine." He whispered into my ear. "But I'm here. I love you. And I'm going to stand by you and help you until you are fine again. Because what your father did-no matter how cruel it is-is actually a blessing in disguise. Do you know why?"

"Why?" I mumbled looking over my shoulder with heavy eyelids barely kept open.

"Because now you don't have to deal with them anymore. And plus I have you all to myself now." He said with a sudden smile and kissed me softly on the lips. "And you never need to leave again."

I smiled slightly at that and snuggled onto him. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." He sighed behind me.

"I love you." Were the last words that left my lips just as sleep took me soon after and I felt a feather light kiss pressed onto my neck just as it did.

…

I felt a slight tickling feeling as my mind was slowly coming to conciseness again.

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I figured out what it is and I sighed as Magnus continued to track the runes covering my back and shoulders.

"I had this dream yesterday…" Magnus started softly in his smooth voice making me smile just like that. "It was a really nice dream. I dreamt that my wonderful, adorable and sexy boyfriend came here and asked if he can move in with me." He said ducking down and kissing my shoulder blade while I continued to lay there with closed eyes and a small smile on my lips. "Now that just sounds too good to be true so I of course can only think that it was a dream. Was it?"

I turned my head to face him but still stayed lying on my stomach.

"It depends on whether you want said boyfriend to stay or not." I answered continuing with his little game.

He grinned at me cheekily.

"Yes a really nice dream." He purred before ducking down once again but this time to press his lips to mine in a kiss that I answered to kissing him as eagerly as he was kissing me.

"You sure you don't mind me moving in?" I asked after the kiss, turning a little more serious now.

"Darling I would have asked you to move in months ago if only you could." Was his only answer as he put his arms around me. "I love it when you are here and now you don't have to leave."

We stayed like that for a few minutes. Just lying intervened in silence. My mind wandering to what happened the day before. To the things that happened to get me where I was now. Safely in Magnus's arms without the need to hurry back to the institute before someone notices I'm gone.

Because I will never again be able to go there.

But as my mind continued to wonder I couldn't find anything bad about that fact this time. It felt like prison while I was there not home. And my parents were rarely there to be my parents making me grow up early and become the parental figure myself.

So why would I feel sad or bad about something that actually brought something good in my life. Something that really is a blessing in disguise.

"Where is your mind wondering off to love?" Magnus asked me, eyeing me with concern in his eyes.

"Nowhere important." I answered giving him a small smile. "I'm just happy."

He answered me with his own smile. "I'm happy you're happy. Especially after what happened."

"I don't care about that. Jace is right. They aren't my family and the Institute isn't my home. " I buried my face onto his chest feeling my cheeks burn at my next words. "My home is here. With you."

Magnus chuckled.

"You're adorable. Has anyone told you that?" He whispered onto my hair.

"You did." I mumbled as my cheeks continued to burn read.

"Well then I will just have to cont saying that then." He said and I looked up at his smiling face again.

"Please don't." I pleaded weakly not wanting to blush again.

"Ado-" He started again but I cut him off with a kiss.

He hummed approvingly as he slided one hand to my lower back and pressed me more against him, kissing me back.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok yes I know its short but I hope I made up for that with the sweetness and fluff. So I really hope you liked it and will review. As always I need 15 reviews for you to get the next chapter._

_So review my lovelies._


	43. Chapter 42

_I'm really getting tired of saying sorry every time I post but again Sorry for taking this long. It's just that the story is slowly nearing its end and I was trying to find a way to delay it for a bit more. And my answer to that is that the next few chapters will be this short before I go back to longer chapters again. So if I do that I have about 10, 15 chapters more to go. So here you go hope you like it._

"What do you want to do today?" Magnus asked me while continuing to comb his fingers through my hair.

I looked up at him from where I was laying with my head on his lap.

"I don't know. Anything is fine. Though I really should get out of the loft." I answered feeling guilty for being lazy and staying indoors for the past four days. Ever since I came here when dad kicked me out I haven't been out.

"Well then we can go out." He said with a smile. "It's almost lunch time. We can go to Taki's if you'd like." He stopped with a little saddened expression. "If you don't mind being seen with me that is."

I thought for a second before smiling and leaning up to press my lips to his.

He was shocked by the sudden gesture and was left blinking.

I chuckled. "I don't mind. Now that my parents know and have probably already told The Clave by now I have no reason to hide anymore." I said with a smile, my head still in his lap.

Magnus blinked at me once before ducking down and planting a kiss on my lips. This one more passionate then the one I gave him a minute ago.

"Then were going out? Without glamour?" He asked me one more time as we broke apart.

"Yes were going out without glamour." I answered, a smile still on my face, feeling happy that he's happy.

I sat up.

"Need to just shower real quick first. But you're going to change anyway right?" I looked back at him.

"You know me so well." He grinned at me before leaning forward and kissing my neck since I was turned with my back towards him. "I love you." He mumbled against my skin before getting up.

"Love you too." I got up myself and walked towards the bathroom while he disappeared into the bedroom.

Why would we keep hiding anymore? I though as I closed the bathroom door. There is no reason to hurt Magnus like that anymore. To torture us both actually because I hated it too. I hated all the sneaking and glamouring and the inability to go anywhere more public.

But it's ok now. I'm done hiding.

…

I stepped out of the-now steamy-bathroom in the clothes that Magnus snapped in for me while I was in the shower.

"Magnus do you really expect me to wear this?" I asked looking down at them, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes. And you better be wearing them right now."

I looked up just as he walked into the room.

He stopped and looked me up and down with a smirk making me blush at the attention. "I knew you would look even hotter in it."

I blushed brighter looking down again.

I was wearing a dark blue almost black sweater that was without any holes and black skinny jeans.

"Magnus I'm not going anywhere in this." I pointed out with arms crossed over my chest.

"Oh come on darling." He came closer and pulled me to him. "Everything is a dark color and I even gave you a sweater not a t-shirt."

"Magnus I'm not wearing skinny jeans."

"But you already put them on." He pointed out long at me pleadingly.

"That's only because I knew you would complain if I come out not wearing it." I argued.

"Exactly. And now you're going to go with me to Taki's wearing it."

"I'm not." I said getting out of his embrace and turning towards the bedroom to find something normal to wear.

Before I could even make ne step his arms were around me, hugging me from behind and not letting go.

"Please." He whispered into my ear before kissing a spot beneath it. "Please wear it. I didn't go overboard. Its barely any color and not that much of a change." He kissed the back of my neck. "For me."

"Fine." I sighed giving up and leaning more onto him, relaxing slightly. "But this is the first and the last time."

"Thank you Alexander." He said cheerfully, turning me around and kissing me on the lips.

Just then the buzzer buzzed.

"Who is it now?" Magnus groaned, letting me go but not looking like he wants to. "I'm going to answer the door but you don't change."

I smiled at him as he went to answer it. "I won't."

Now where did I put my phone? I thought walking into the bedroom to find it.

It took me a few minutes to actually do so though. Because it was under a shirt on the dresser.

"Alec." Magnus called from the living room. "We are going to have to postpone lunch for an hour more. I just got a client. It's just a quick spell do it won't take long."

"Ok." I walked to the living room checking if anyone called as I went. As usual there was one missed call from Izzy but that is nothing new. She calls at least ten times a day.

I looked up to see a woman sitting on the couch, looking at me terrified. Close to shaking from fear. I immediately knew she saw the marks.

"On the other hand I don't think I need the spell so much." She said getting up, eyes still on me.

I looked at her closer, noticing that she indeed is a Werewolf.

"No need for that it's a quick job." Magnus said from behind her and she looked from him to me, fear still in her eyes. "And don't worry he isn't here for you. Right darling?"

I kept my eyes on her but she still didn't look any more relaxed at his words.

"It's fine. I think I'm going to go ahead and leave you to work in peace." I said scratching the back of my neck, feeling awkward as she watched me.

"You don't have to do that." He argued.

"Its fine. I don't mind. I'll see you there." I said already starting towards the door.

"Ok." He caught my wrist and tugged me towards him, giving me one last kiss. "See you there."

I gave him a small smile before walking out of the door and leaving him to his business.

…

It can't be good for business to live with a Shadowhunter. Especially if the clientele are mostly Downworlders. I thought as I sat down on our usual space without even thinking about it.

I looked around. I've never been here with Magnus before. It's usually always only my siblings with me. I thought starting to miss them. This is the longest I have been separated from them.

Just as I thought it I heard someone call me. "Alec."

I looked up and met familiar eyes a second before a small body ran into me, and hugging me to him tightly.

"Hey Max." I said hugging him back and giving him a smile as he pulled back a little but still not letting me go. "What are you doing here?"

"_Well he was worried about you because someone hasn't been returning my calls." I heard Izzy's voice and looked up just as she and Jace sat down in front of me._

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yes I'm stopping it here. Like I said shorter chapters for now so bare with it. _

_You know how it goes. 15 reviews if you want the next chapter. So review my lovelies._


	44. Chapter 43

_Ok I'm finally posting the next chapter. I've been kind of busy the last few days. Gone to see the movie twice along with some other things. But here you go now. Hope you it._

"Alec."

I looked up and met familiar eyes a second before a small body ran into me, and hugged me to him tightly.

"Hey Max." I said hugging him back and giving him a smile as he pulled back a little but still not letting me go. "What are you doing here?"

"Well he was worried about you because someone hasn't been returning my calls." I heard Izzy's voice and looked up just as she and Jace sat down in front of me.

"Oh, Umm…Sorry about that. I just…" I struggled to find words that won't make it sound like I don't want to see her and was avoiding her.

Even though I kind of was doing that. I thought feeling bad because of it.

"Oh give it a rest." Jace laughed looking relaxed. "It's fine. Now are you fine?"

"I'm…Better. Yeah I'm definitely better. And I'm sorry for not answering when you called. I just needed to sort everything out. But I did miss you." I added and looked down at Max who was still clinging to me. "All of you."

"But why did you go?" Max asked taking a seat next to me and looking at me expectantly.

"It's a grown up thing." I answered immediately making him huff annoyed and cross his hands over his chest.

"I'm ten. I'm not a baby. Stop treating me like one."

"I'm sorry Max but for this one you will really need to wait a little more before we can tell you, ok." Jace said with a reassuring smile.

"Let's just say it was time for me to move out." I said putting my hands on his shoulders.

He relaxed a little at that.

"Are you coming back?" Max continued with his interrogation, pushing the glasses up his nose when they slipped down a little.

"No. I'm not." I answered looking at him sadly.

"Why? I don't like this. I want us to be family again. But we can't without you."

"It's ok Max, we can still hang out." I said and saw how his gaze shifted to the table in front. "You were really worried weren't you?"

"He kept asking about you." Izzy said looking at him. "We were all worried but he was even more then us because he knew less than we do."

"I'm sorry for making all of you worry." I felt even worse now. "I didn't want to do that."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Jace dismissed me with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Izzy cut in looking around, searching.

"Yeah where's that Warlock of yours?" Jace added and Izzy stopped looking around only to rest her gaze on me again.

"A Warlock? But Warlocks are bad," protested Max, looking baffled.

"Exactly," Said Isabelle.

"He's not bad." I told Max after sending a glare to Izzy. "Not all Warlocks are bad."

"But dad said-" Max started only to stop with wide eyes looking at something behind me.

I looked over my shoulder just as I felt someone's hand rest on one and my eyes met gold and green ones.

"Hi darling. Talking about me?" He asked with a smile while sliding down on the chair beside me, his hand moving down my arm, cherishing with a light touch, until he took my hand in his.

"Maybe." I answered with a slight blush before looking back at Max again.

He was still staring at him with wide eyes, but now he glanced at me and scooted a little away.

"Max-" I started to explain but was cut off by Magnus.

"Oh I don't think I met you before." Magnus said noticing Max for the first time and giving him a polite smile as he reached for the boy. "I'm Magnus Bane."

Max looked from his extended hand to me with questioning and slightly scared eyes but I could see trust in them too. I hold onto that last part as I started talking.

"It's ok Max. No reason to be afraid of Magnus. Trust me." I said hoping he will.

And he did.

After one last glance at everyone else at the table he slowly took Magnus's extended hand and shook it. "I'm Max Lightwood. Nice to meet you?"

Magnus grinned. "Nice to meet you too Max."

He let go of Max's hand and I relaxed again but it was too early for that. Max eyed Magnus's hand in mine.

"Alec is Magnus your boyfriend?" He asked suddenly making me almost choke at my on spit.

I looked at his big bright eyes.

"And what if I say he is?" I asked warily.

He thought about it for a moment before answering.

"It's ok I guess. As long as you're happy. And you seem a lot more happy then before." He said giving me a small smile.

I felt relief at his words. "I'm happy to hear that."

"Ok now that were done with that, I'm hungry." Jace suddenly spoke making me remember that he's still there.

Magnus made a noise of irritation as he looked at Jace.

"Why are you even here?" He asked Jace before turning to me. "Isn't it supposed to be only the two of us?"

I smiled at how childish he sounded. "It is but I kind of bumped into them."

"Hey you have been having him for yourself for days now. We have a right to hijack one lunch." Izzy said jokingly.

Magnus rolled his eyes but didn't say anything else, feeling my hand tighten its hold on his. He knew with only that that I needed this so he let it be.

I looked at Jace and Max bicker about what they are going to eat and then Izzy putting a menu between the two looking annoyed. It made me smile.

Because I really did need a little bit of family time to remind myself that I still have a family. And even though its messed up and most of the time stupid it's still mine.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Ok yeah I'm not sure if this ended up as bad as I think it did but I really hope you liked it. I just wanted to post today even though my head hurts and I'm practically half asleep by now but ok. Anyway as always I need 15 reviews for you to get the next one._

_So review my lovelies._


	45. Chapter 44

_Ok another short one. This one and the next one should be the last short ones though. If everything goes well I'm going back to longer chapters after that. But for now…Here you go. Hope you like it._

I stumbled through the front door, barely standing upright and probably making more noise then I intended. But it's not like I could hear anything other than the pulsing of my heartbeat that seems to have gotten louder by the second.

I leaned onto the wall, probably staining it with blood as I did, and blinked a few times at the spots that danced in front of my eyes as I pressed even harder at the big bloody wound at my side.

Dragon demons are extinct my ass. I thought feeling angry at this and at Jace for dragging me to the subway tunnels in the first place. They are so not extinct.

I tried to stop the blood from flowing from the really big gash I got from its claw but it just kept dripping through my fingers.

I'm losing blood and I'm losing it fast. I thought as I tried to walk towards the bathroom to get a something to stop the bleeding but didn't even managed to do one step before I almost fell, only kept upright by the wall.

My breath was coming in pants and I started to feel light headed.

I can't believe I managed to lose my stele. I thought shutting my eyes completely as everything started spinning around me.

"Magnus…" I managed to call out right before everything went black and I felt myself falling to the floor.

I was just hoping that I managed to wake him up.

…

I blinked a few times as I started to wake up, feeling drowsy and sore.

I heard someone next to me let out a relived sigh.

"Good you're awake." I heard Magnus's voice, making me relax again.

I turned my head to look at him. He looked a bit drained and sleep deprived. With his hair left down and not even a trace of make up on his face, but he still gave me a big breath taking and relived smile when our eyes met.

He reached towards me and cherished my cheek with such a light touch like he was afraid to break me before he ducked down and left a soft kiss on my lips.

After the kiss he didn't pull back but rested his forehead on mine.

"Don't you even dare scare me like that again." He whispered. His eyes serious with a flash of fright in them. "You almost died on me Alexander."

"I'm sorry." I spoke for the first time searching for his hand and taking it in mine. "Thank you for heeling me. Again." I added with a small smile making him smile in return.

I noticed that he was sitting on a chair by the bed and felt a slight sense of déjà vu reminding me of the time he healed me from the greater demon.

I shifted to the side slightly, making room for him to get onto the bed. The movement made me aware of the pain but it wasn't bad. It's nothing compared to earlier.

Even without looking I knew that the wound was now completely healed and the leftover pain is the only thing that is left. Which will also be gone in a few hours.

Magnus smiled wider and complied, immediately putting his hands around me and pulling me flush against him as I rested my head on his chest comfortably. Sighing as his warmth enveloped me.

"What happened?" Magnus asked after a minute of comfortable silence, one of his hands moving up and down my arm soothingly.

"A dragon demon. A supposed to be extinct dragon demon." I mumbled in annoyance.

He chuckled but tightened his hold on me, probably absentmindedly. "Doesn't seem extinct to me."

"Me either. But it's my fault I got hurt." I admitted not looking at him.

"How so?" Magnus asked in reply.

"I wasn't fast enough and haven't had much of the proper training recently. Plus I was really caught by surprise when I saw that it really is a dragon demon. There was a whole nest of them in the subway tunnels."

"There seem to be a lot of the demons nestling in those tunnels." He mused and I nodded my head still on his chest. "But it's not your fault. That parabatai of yours was supposed to watch your back. Speaking I noticed that you didn't even have an iratzi drawn on. Wasn't he supposed to do that too when he saw you're hurt."

"One of the demons escaped and Jace went after it…" I stopped for a second before continuing. "After I told him that I'm fine and can draw it myself. The only problem was that I forgot that one of the demons ate my stele during the fight so I couldn't do that. But by the time I noticed he was already gone and I couldn't wait for him so I came back here. Hoping that you can heal me."

My cheeks were red from embarrassment as I told him what happened.

He was silent for a few moments before bringing his hand to my chin and tilting my head up so I have to look at him.

I opened my mouth to say something but is lips descended on mine enabling me to do so. Not that I was complaining.

I shifted slightly to get in a little more comfortable position as I kissed him back.

"I'm happy you thought to come back so I can heal you but please next time make sure you can get an iratzi drawn at any cost because I don't want to find you bleeding to death in my hallway ever again. You almost gave me a heart attack. And that is hard to do." He tried joking to lighten the suddenly serious mood. "I just don't want to lose you ok:"

"I promise I will." I pecked his lips one more time before snuggling to him with my head on his chest again. "Now please sleep with me for a few more hours I feel exhausted."

He chuckled but didn't argue with it.

And a few minutes later I was lulled back to sleep as he combed his fingers through my hair whispering sweet nothings as he did.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I don't even know where this chapter came from. Does this chapter make any sense to you? I really hope so. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. Anyway I need to get at least 15 reviews for you to get the next chapter as always._

_So review my lovelies._


	46. Chapter 45

_The next chapter is finally here. Here you go. Hope you like it._

I was woken up by a sudden lack of warmth.

After slightly shifting and feeling my way around I knew that Magnus indeed isn't next to me anymore. A fact that I didn't like so much.

I groaned and pulled the covers more up to get a little bit warmer before finally giving in and opening my eyes.

Magnus was sitting at the very edge at the bottom of the bed, putting on a shirt, already with pants on.

"I'm sorry love but there is an annoying client that won't leave me alone if I don't go make a spell for him right now."He said, sensing I'm awake.

I sighed and buried my head into the pillows. Not wanting him to go but also knowing that it's his job and he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. Even though there were times when he got so fed up with it that he turned some of his clients into animals for being too annoying and then refused to change them back for as long as a week.

Hopefully something like that won't happen again, or at least not in the near future.

I felt a shifting on the bed as he moved towards me right before a kiss was pressed onto my exposed cheek.

"I'll try and get it over with fast so I can get back to you ok. And try and get a few hours of sleep will you. You came home late from the hunt yesterday." He said passing a hand softly through my hair.

I smiled at how he said home but still didn't look up at him. My face still buried into the pillows.

"Cant. I'm too cold." I mumbled.

Magnus chuckled before summoning and covering me with a blanket. The added layer was indeed making me a little warmer.

"Better?" He asked and I finally turned to look at him, a small smile playing on my lips.

"A little." I answered as our eyes met.

He cherished my cheek before ducking down and pressing his lips on mine for a sweet kiss.

"Good." He whispered against my lips after the kiss.

He pecked my lips one more time before leaning away again and pulling the blanket more up my shoulders so it was covering my neck now also.

"Before I go do you want anything I can snap you in for breakfast for when you get up?" He asked as he got up.

I hummed thoughtfully and snuggled more into the blankets before answering with a smile. "Lucky Charms."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. "Lucky Charms?"

"Yes. They are Max's favorites. And I've actually gotten used to the too sweet flavor by now that I miss it." I explained giving him a small smile.

"Lucky Charms it is then." He said bending down and giving me one last kiss before walking towards the door. "Sweet dreams Alec darling."

I hummed in agreement instead of answering.

"Don't turn another one into a goat please." I called after him just as he stepped out of the door and went to close it again.

He laughed. "I'm feeling in a mood for goldfish this week." He called back. "Love you."

"Love you too."

And just as I said it the door clicked closed but I didn't need to see to know that he was smiling at the words just like every time I say it. Smiling just like I was not from hearing the same from him.

I sighed happily and ducked completely under the blanket before closing my eyes to go back to sleep. And a few minutes later I did just that. Thoughts of Magnus and his smile lulling me to a peaceful and warm sleep.

…

"I know you're there!" Boomed the man's voice through the intercom again. "I can sense the heat of a living body. And it's not your stupid excuse of a cat."

Chairman hissed next to me as I just continued eating my cereal.

The man-or from what I got out of his words The Warlock-has been annoying me for the last half an hour. Refusing to go and just constantly demanding for Magnus to let him in. Magnus who still hasn't come back.

And I'm as hell not going to let him in. He doesn't sound so stable and surely wouldn't like that much to find a Shadownunter waiting for him if I do.

"Magnus you piece of shit let me up!" I rolled my eyes as he continued with the insults.

Will he just leave already?! I thought starting to think about going back to the bedroom; at least it wouldn't be as loud as here.

The insults suddenly stopped and everything went quiet.

Is he gone? I thought but still couldn't relax. If anything the sudden quiet was making me tense up as I eyed the door from my spot on one of the armchairs I turned around to face it.

After a minute I could pick out a faint sound of footsteps on the other side of the door and-with the bowl still in one hand-I grabbed one of the three seraph blades next to me just as there was a loud explosion and the door broke under red sparks. Sent flying to the ground.

My instincts kicking in immediately I whispered the blades name before I sent it flying towards the intruder.

All happening in a few seconds.

As everything calmed down and the sparks died down I could see a very shocked Warlock pinned to the wall with a seraph blade stuck in the wall, caught into his shirt and only a hair length away from his neck.

Perfect. I grinned as I saw him look at me in frozen shock. Not able to move because one little move can and will press that blade to his skin and burn it.

Feeling completely at ease now I took another spoonful of cereal as our eyes met.

The second he got over his initial shock he brought his left hand slowly up. Sparks beginning to form already. But he didn't have time to finish casting a spell at me as I took another blade, said its name and threw it perfectly, pinning his hand to the wall completely.

Just this time throwing it closer so it did burn the flesh. Just enough to hurt as a warning to not to even try to do that again.

He hissed in pain, doing his best not to move, and glared at me.

"You know I'm really good at hitting something at short distance." I mused watching him as I continued eating. "So don't you dare do anything again or next time I will aim at the heart."

He cursed.

"What are you doing here Nephilim? Did that bastard break your precious law?" He spit at me, still glaring in disgust and hatred. "Are you going to arrest me too now? Make up something about me going against the Clave?"

I ignored most of that, refusing to let him get on my nerve easily.

"The better question is what are you doing here? Breaking down his door." I said and he growled when I still stayed relaxed.

"That's none of your business."

"Well since you're not going anywhere, and I'm not going anywhere and Magnus is still out why don't you make it my business." I said calmly and took one last bite before putting the-now empty-bowl down and leaning more comfortably into the armchair.

Making him glare at me even harder. It was obvious he was getting more and more pissed by the second.

"When Bane comes back and catches you here you're going to be dead." He spit out at me only to wince when he accidentally moved resulting in both blades burning his skin.

"Careful there."

He growled again and then cursed under his breath since he couldn't move or cast a spell on me. Something I was sure he would love.

I stayed silent and just watched him. He didn't seem to have any visible Warlock marks and since he needed to point to do a spell he didn't seem to be a very old and powerful one either.

Well that makes it easier for me. I thought.

The cat that went to hide in the bedroom when the door exploded was slowly coming back out. Looking alert as he made his way to me and demanded to be picked up.

I picked him up and let him lay comfortably onto my lap but my eyes still didn't stray from the intruder.

As the time flew by in silence he seemed to have gotten more and more on edge while I just continued patting Chairman as he purred happily.

The footsteps were the first thing I heard before I saw Magnus in the hallway. As he came to the doorway he stopped and looked down at the broken door on the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked, looking up at me and then at the guy still pinned on the wall as he stepped inside.

Chairman brought his head up and looked at Magnus as he heard his voice, ears flying up. He jumped down from my lap and ran to him. Rubbing against his ankle.

"This guy got too impatient and needed to see you right away." I explained getting up and walking closer.

"So you decided it's a good idea to break down my door?" Magnus looked at him angrily. "That's not very smart. I was fond of that door." A few blue sparks flew from Magnus's fingertips.

"There is a Shadowhunter in your loft who tried to kill and you are angry about your door?!"

"Yes I am." Magnus said just as I rolled my eyes and replied to him comment. "If I wanted to kill you I would have."

"You little bastard just wait until I get free of this. I'll kill you." The Warlock glared at me again.

"If you value your existence you will do nothing." Magnus said coldly, eyes flashing.

"What the hell Bane?! Now you're siding with The Clave?" The guy looked very angry now.

"No. I'm siding with my boyfriend who actually lives here." He said taking me by surprise at how easily he just said it.

"Wait what?" He looked taken aback.

I smirked as I stepped towards The Warlock and pulled the first seraph blade out, the one by his hand. "The reason I didn't let you in is because Downworlders aren't very happy when they find out that piece of information. The fact that you then went to break doors isn't my problem." I pulled the other one out too, freeing him, before stepping back towards Magnus.

He blinked at the both of us. It looked that it was hard to understand all of this. It almost made me laugh. Almost.

"Now you will fix my door and leave. You've done enough damage here." Magnus spoke up.

Seemingly still in some kind of daze he did as he was told without any arguments.

"Oh and just so you know." I called after him as he turned to leave. "I'm not very fond of The Clave so stop judging me like I am. I have nothing to do with them."

"I'm sorry." He quickly said without turning around before walking away. I almost didn't catch it at how quietly he said it.

"Well you seem to had an eventful morning." Magnus joked as he closed the door and pulled me to him.

"Not really." I said, putting the blades down.

"Oh really?" Magnus smiled pulling me in for a kiss which I depend by nipping at his lower lip.

"Well now I have." I said with a small smile when we pulled apart.

Magnus chuckled before kissing me again. His back pressed against the-newly repaired-door as he pulled me flush against him.

"Speaking of the Calve…" Magnus looked at me questioningly as he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

I sighed and rested my forehead against his shoulder. My hands absently playing with the hem of his shirt as his hands sided into the back pockets of my pants.

"My parents seem to be too ashamed of me to tell The Clave." I said, knowing from Izzy and Jace that they still haven't done anything. And if they haven't by now they won't. And that is the only reason why they would do something like that.

"That's kind of a good thing right." Magnus said soothingly. "At least you won't be losing your marks over this. You're parents are idiots anyway." He added making me laugh.

"Yeah I guess." I said with a smile back on my face, bringing my head up and kissing him.

Happy at how easily he can make me feel better with only just a few words.

Happy he cares.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yeey I made a longer chapter. Hope you liked it. And I also hope you liked the past few kind of fluffy chapters because with the next one starts the last part of this story. It should be about ten more chapters before the end so don't worry we have more to go._

_Anyway I need 15 reviews for the next one so review my lovelies._


	47. Chapter 46

_Sorry for the wait but school started which means homework and practically nonexistent free time so yeah. I made a list of what I have to post this week and this story kind of ended up being the last one on it but here you go now. Hope you like it. _

I looked around the crowded Hall Of Accords with a sigh.

I didn't even want to be here in the first place but it seems that the murders became too much to ignore or take care of by ourselves alone so the meeting was called and every Shadowhunter of age was obliged to attend. No exceptions.

So that's how I ended up here. Reluctant but without any other choice.

I looked around and caught my father's eye before he turned his head in disgust.

Well that's just perfect. I thought as I rested my gaze on my mother who looked at me sadly for a second before turning her head too. At least I haven't seen any disgust there.

Other then my parents no one else seems to have looked at me any differently which means that they really haven't said a word to anyone. I didn't know if I was happy of bothered by it.

On one hand I get to keep my marks but on the other the reason for that is because they are too ashamed to say anything.

I sighed again missing Magnus already. Even though it has only been a few hours since he made that portal and sent me here. Looking as reluctant to let me go as I was to go.

I leaned onto the wall behind me remembering this morning.

FLASHBACK

"Can't you just tell them you're sick or something?" Magnus asked and I laughed because this was the tenth excuse he has come up with in the last five minutes. Not wanting me to go.

"You know I can't do that Magnus. I have to go no matter what and if I don't they will get suspicions and ask my parents for the reason or come here looking for me personally. And honestly I don't know which one is worse." I said bringing the bag of clothes on my shoulder and walking out of the bedroom to the living room where the portal was, Magnus in tow.

"I still wish that I can at least come with you."

"I know." I turned around to face him and took his hand in mine. "I would love that too but Izzy is waiting for me with a Clave member and if I show up with a Downworlder it wouldn't end well."

He sighed looking defeated so I stepped to him and leaned up, pressing my lips to his in a kiss.

One he of course answered to immediately by putting his arms around me and pulling me closer while kissing back.

"I love you: You know that right?" I said with a smile as we pulled apart.

He grinned at my words, tightening his hold on me for a moment more. "I love you too darling."

And with that he let me go even though he looked like he would rather do anything but.

"Hopefully it won't take long and I will be back in a few short days ok. You can still send me a fire message whenever you want to." I said turning to the portal.

"Bye love. Good luck." I heard him say just as I stepped into it, my mind focused on picturing the Hall Of Accords even though I wanted to stay where I was more than anything else.

END OF FLASHBACK

After that Izzy was waiting for me just like we agreed she will and I was immediately sent here so she was the only one I was able to see even though I was hoping to at least say Hi to Jace and Max.

But I guess that will have to wait a little bit longer.

"Hey Alec!" Hearing the all too familiar voice I froze in shock.

Please please tell me I'm just hearing things that aren't here. I thought desperately but no such luck. As I opened my eyes again I could see her clearly.

Caroline.

Making her way to me through the crowd.

I was annoyed in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Alec long time to see." She smiled at me as she finally reached me.

Raziel what did I do to make you do this to me. I thought.

"Yeah." I answered simply hoping she will just leave me alone already.

"Are you better now? Done with that little joke of yours?"

I was left staring at her in shock. "What joke?"

"You know that whole…" She looked around before leaning closer and lowering her voice to a whisper. "The whole I have a boyfriend thing." She said like it's the worst thing ever.

Oh you have got to be kidding me! I thought annoyed and shocked.

"By The Angel it is not a joke." I practically yelled before lowering my voice a little as a few people around us started staring. "I was serious when I said that. Now would you please leave me alone?!"

"No you couldn't have been serious." She argued making me look at her in even more of a shock.

How stupid and annoying can a person be?

"If it's true then where is he, ha? I don't see anyone here. And I know you just made that up because you don't want to marry me. But I really love you Alec. And I won't give up on you so easily. Not without at least some kind of proof."

I was about to break and yell at her when The Inquisitor came up and started the meeting.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down and walked away from her knowing that it won't end well if I stay there.

Great. I thought. Just great. Yet another thing that I have to look forward to. I thought sarcastically feeling bitter again and annoyed without reaper.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yeah so when I said that I will write to follow the main plot points of the first three books I meant it. So we are practically at the end of City Of Glass now. Like I said it's the last part of the story. I hope you would like it and also that you liked this one even though it was kind of short. Sorry for that by the way but it's getting late. And yes Caroline is back. She is a really stubborn person isn't she?_

_Also since school started I don't know how frequently I will be able to post considering that now I have four ongoing stories but I'll try to update once a week at least._

_Anyway you know how it goes. I need 15 reviews for the next chapter._

_So review my lovelies._


	48. Chapter 47

_Ok yes I know I'm posting late again but you know school and other stories and...Yeah. _

_Anyway you know that I don't actually wait for you to give me 15 reviews before posting right? If I did that I would be posting daily like I did before considering the fact that I get 15 reviews in only a few hours most of the time. And I would be posting like that if not for school and homework trust me. I don't like keeping you waiting like this. It hurts me more than anyone else._

_I only request reviews because I love to hear what you think about my chapters and they encourage me to keep on writing as fast as I can so please don't stop reviewing. I love every one of the reviews I get. They make me happy._

_Well anyway here you go. The next chapter. Hope you like it._

I quickly made my way through the crowd with both of my hands in my pockets so that I don't punch someone on my way. Something I was highly considering at this point.

The meeting just ended and it didn't end well. Everyone else though so too but definitely not from the same reason as me.

We were all called here for one thing. To discuss the killings of Downworlders that have been going on for the past month or so. We were here to vote whether to get involved in it or not. And after this meeting it did not look like that's going to happen.

Their words were still echoing in my mind. Making me even angrier by the second.

"_Why would we help those filthy animals?" "Yeah finally someone decided to do something about them. I say we help whoever is doing this and help taking them down." "They are just a disease. And need to be killed. All of them." "Yes. Let's help the killer!"_

I hurried my step even more, keeping my head low.

They're all idiots. I thought. Stupid idiots. And my dad is the worst of them. He is supporting the 'Helping the killer' group and was very active in the meeting. Luckily there were some Shaowhunters who were against it saying that Downworlders are good assets sometimes so the decision is delayed until we can agree on something. Which means more meetings and me staying here longer.

But as much as I hate it I have to be here to prevent this from happening. They can't end up voting for helping the killer.

I can't lose Magnus.

I won't.

Luckily there are others who agree with me. Maybe for different reasons then me like for example 'the convenience of magic in some situations' or 'the ability to manipulate some' but at least it's something. It's not perfect but it's at least something.

"Alec!" I heard someone calling me and looked up. My gaze locking with golden eyes.

I smiled widely as I saw Jace making his way towards me.

"Hey I missed you." He said as he came closer and pulled me in for a quick brotherly hug. "How've you been?"

"Good." I smiled as we both continued walking towards the house. Side by side now. "Happy."

"That's good." He returned the smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't come pick you up. I was in charge of talking to-well actually blackmailing-Maryse and Robert into letting you stay in the Lightwood house with us."

"It's fine. What did you blackmail them with?" I asked, not really happy that I'll be staying at that house but knowing I don't have any other choice.

"Nothing much. Just said that people will get suspicious if you don't stay there. And I said some other things that you don't really need to know."

I laughed. "Of course."

"Well anyway to more happy things. How's Magnus?" He asked making me smile considering that he is not fond of Magnus all that much but is still willing to try for my sake.

"He's good too. Not too happy with me being here though."

"I can imagine. Robert is being overly stubborn about all this." He said. "And he's still keeping in contact with…" He trailed off and looked sideways at me.

I knew what he was saying even without saying it and sighed.

"Yes I know. I saw her." I looked down at my feet as I talked. "She's stubborn too. I swear if she keeps going like this her dead body will be found in a gutter really soon."

Jace laughed and patted me on the back. "However annoying she is you wouldn't be able to actually kill her. You're too good for that my brother."

"I know I know." I sighed. "But she's still so annoying."

"I would have said she's at least pretty but considering you're preferences and who you're dating I don't think that's any good for you." He nudged me with an elbow.

I laughed again. Happy at how easily we go back to our usual teasing brotherly routine.

"See this is why you're my parabatai. You know me so well." I said.

"Yes exactly-Hey wait a minute. You're my parabatai not the other way around. I'm more superior."

"Oh yeah how so." I faked hurt knowing he's just teasing.

"Well I'm definitely better looking than you." He started listing, counting on his fingers as he kept going. "Stronger. Better, Smarter. Better. Did I say better because I am so much better in everything then you?"

I laughed. "Of course you are."

"Hey do I hear sarcasm there? There should be no sarcasm there." He held his head high. "I am superior."

We both burst out laughing at that. Barely able to keep upright and continue walking. We actually had to stop at one point and catch our breaths.

We continued like that until we got to the house. Being like this almost made me forget about the Clave meeting I was in just half an hour before. That is until we entered the house and ended up face to face with none other than Robert.

He looked at me for a second before turning to Jace with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Welcome back." He said to him and walked away without as much as a glance in my direction. I was like I wasn't even there.

Well it could be worse. I thought as I watched him leave. Being ignored is way better than being yelled at and looked at with disgust.

"Hey sorry for that." Jace said as we continued up the stairs and towards the room we shared.

"It's fine." I said willing my voice not to shake so he cant hear how upset I really was over this. But seeing how his eyes turned sadder I don't think it worked all that good. "It's like you said. He's an idiot."

"Yeah." He said a little awkwardly and we continued on in silence.

It was late so Max was already asleep and maybe Izzy too so we went straight up to our room where Izzy aleady left my bag by my bed so I just collapsed on it and sighed as I turned so I was lying on my back as I reviewed the meeting again in my head.

Jace knew we aren't allowed to talk about it so he didn't ask. But I don't think he needed to ask to know from just my expression that it definitely wasn't good.

"So how is it?" Jace asked suddenly after a few minutes of just both of us lying on our own beds and staring at the ceiling.

"How is what?" I asked confused, turning my head to look at him.

He just continued to look up at the ceiling as he explained. "Being with Magnus. Living with him. I don't think I would have been able to stand staying even a day at his loft. He's just so…"

I chuckled at the question and looked back up too before answering.

"It's definitely not boring. And I love him so staying there is the best thing for me. I really do love him."

"I can see that. I'm glad you finally found somebody to take care of you for a change. " He said and then added jokingly. "Even if it is a sparkling Warlock."

I chuckled again and was about to say something when I heard the cracking of flames.

Blue flames.

I smiled widely as I saw it. Knowing from just that that it's from Magnus.

I reached for it and took in my hands even before the flames died out. Feeling too exited to wait any longer. Even if it is only for a second more.

**Hi there love. Miss me?**

I smiled as I read and turned the paper over. Writing a reply on the back of it before drawing a fire rune and sending it to him.

**Of course. You wouldn't believe how much I just want to abandon everything and come back home right now. I feel like I don't belong here.**

It wasn't long before I got a reply.

**It's going to be ok darling. Just hang in there and you'll be back soon enough. How did the meeting go?**

I thought about it for a second before getting up to find a fresh paper so I can write what happened and send it to him. Not caring that it's not allowed to tell other Shadowhunters this let alone Downworlders. It's Magnus. I can't not tell him.

"What are you doing?" Jace asked as I rummaged through some drawers.

"Looking for some papers." I answered as I continued the search.

"Try the third one." He said after a minute of thought and I smiled gleefully as I found a whole bunch of papers there.

"Thanks." I said as I got back to my bed.

"No problem. You just fire message with your boyfriend and I'll be here. All alone. Ignored by my own parabatai." He said theatrically.

I rolled my eyes. "Just go to sleep." I said before starting to write.

It took a few minutes to write it all before I sent it to Magnus and got a reply rather quickly after I did.

**That doesn't sound good. But it's all going to end up good. You'll see.**

**I hope so.**

I sent not feeling so sure about it. And I was sure Magnus wasn't either. He was just trying to cheer me up.

**I love you.**

Was written in the next one and I smiled widely before sending a reply.

**I love you too.**

I sent beck and then took another paper to add something else. Wanting to change the subject to something else.

**How was your day?**

And with that we continued talking through fire messages for hours more. Every new message I got making me more and more happy as minutes and hours passed quickly until we were both too tired to write anymore.

**Good night Alexander. Dream of me? Because I will definitely be dreaming of you my beautiful blue-eyed angel.**

I blushed as I read it and it took me a moment before I went to writing the reply.

**Good night. I love you. Always.**

As I watched the last message burn as I sent it I was slowly being lulled to sleep. Imagining Magnus's arms around me like they were every other night I went to sleep.

And a minute later I was fast asleep with a smile on my face. Knowing that when I wake up I will have a lot of problems and new obstacles to deal with but for now I would rather hold onto this little piece of happiness.

Because even if I can't be with Magnus right now. My heart will always be.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_Yeah remember how in the summary for this it says 'slightly different world'? This was what I meant. Shadowhunters don't stand Downworlders at all. The alliance is practically inexistent. If they could they would kill them all in a heartbeat. So it's kind of a little more difficult for Alec then it already was in the books. _

_Anyway like always give me 15 reviews and I'll post as fast as I can._

_So review my lovelies._


	49. Chapter 48

_Guys guess what. I managed to get some free time today and felt like writing so I'm posting now. It feels so good to post right the next day like before. Well anyway I don't know when Ill be able to post again so here you go. It's short but needed. Hope you like it._

"Alec you're here!" I heard someone call out excitedly making me wake up as I felt a small body hug me.

I opened my eyes and was met by Max's wide and bright ones as he hugged me tightly.

I smiled. "Hi there. Long time no see." I said as I awkwardly hugged him back, considering that I was still lying down on my stomach and was barely able to shift a little bit.

"Yes I missed you." He said letting me go and sitting next to me on the edge of the bed as I rolled over onto my back.

"Well I missed you too. But I'm here now." I said sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I yawned.

"I'm happy you are." He said and then brought up something in his hand for me to see. "Is this from Magnus?"

He asked bluntly, showing me a piece of paper with a note.

**I love you too sweetness. Sweet dreams.**

I smiled as I took it from him. The paper was rustled and bended at some places, I've probably slept on it at some point.

I guess I fell asleep before I got it. I thought as I read it with a fond smile.

It took me a second to notice that max was looking at me expectedly.

I cleared my throat awkwardly before answering him, folding the paper and putting it with the others in my bedside table drawer. "Yes that was from Magnus. He couldn't come with me since he's a Warlock so we were sending each other fire messages yesterday." I looked at him again. "Speaking of Magnus are you keeping secret?" I asked.

"Yes I am." He nodded and then pushed his glasses back up his nose as they slipped down a little.

"That's good." I glanced towards Jace's bed only to find it empty. "Where is-"

"He is downstairs with the others. I was sent here to wake you up." He smiled proudly and I chuckled.

"Well thank you buddy." I rustled his hair making him complain and me chuckle again. "I'll be right down."

"Ok." He got up and walked to the door. "Mom and dad are there too." He warned me before closing them behind him making me think that maybe he does understand more then he lets on.

It didn't take long for me to get up, get dressed and get downstairs.

As I neared the kitchen I heard all the laughing and happy voices all the way from the hallway. It made me smile slightly remembering how this is how my every morning was before. I missed it.

But as I entered the kitchen any and all talking stopped immediately, everyone's eyes on me.

As I looked around the room I heard a scraping of a chair on the floor and even without looking I knew was the one who got up and without a word walked out in the other direction. Leaving me yet again looking at his back as he left.

But at least Maryse stayed where she was.

I went and sat on the only empty seat left-other than the one Robert just left because there is no way I'm sitting there-ending up sitting between Jace and Simon. Who was surprisingly also here even though he was a Downworlder now. The Clave can't be happy about that. But I didn't say anything but just left my gaze move to the others.

Clary was also there, along with Izzy, Jace and Max but there was also a girl for whom it took me a moment to recognize her as our cousin Alline. My eyes moved from her to my mother who gave me a small sad and apologetic smile as our eyes met but didn't say anything.

She didn't need to. I knew Robert was the one who had problems with me. Not her. I don't have anything against her.

"Ok well that was awkward." Jace said breaking the silence. "Well anyway as I was talking…" He said continuing to talk about whatever he was talking before, making everyone let out the breath they were holding.

Max looked around slightly confused before going back to his manga that he was reading while eating and everyone else went back to eating too.

I grabbed some food and did the same. Staying silent as I heard everyone else talk.

It was nice.

I heard someone's approaching footsteps and looked up, my eyes meeting dark ones. The boy currently taking a seat in a chair that Robert was on before had dark black hair and dark eyes looking friendly and trustworthy but something didn't feel right.

Something about him felt really wrong but I seemed to be the only one thinking that as everyone else smiled at his arrival and greeted him.

Who is he anyway? I thought feeling confused.

Seeing my confused expression Izzy clarified. "Oh this is Sebastian. You remember Sebastian right Alec?"

Oh Sebastian. I thought remembering a boy I last saw when I was nine. He really did seem to grow up but on the other hand all of us did since then.

I shook his hand but he seemed to cringle at my touch.

Ok that doesn't seem good. I thought, leaning back onto my chair.

As everyone else went to what they were doing again I felt Sebastian's eyes on me and saw them flash as I looked up. And what I saw definitely didn't seem good. Actually his eyes looked evil no matter how stupid that sounds but they really did. And I saw disgust in them too.

This doesn't seem so good at all. I thought, trying to avoid his eyes now and pretend to go back to listening to everyone else as my mind kept racing and I felt his gaze on me the whole time.

This is bad.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_I was in the mood for some family time so tada. I'm staling so the end won't come so soon but ok. Max is back but on the other hand Sebastian is here too so this is kind of a good news and bad news situation._

_Anyway 15 reviews and you get the next chapter hopefully soon. _

_So review my lovelies._


End file.
